Amnésie
by Seocha
Summary: Tohru a perdu la mémoire mais ne se retrouve pas entre les mains du plus bienveillant des juunichi... Arriveratelle à retrouver la mémoire et tout ce qu'elle a perdu?
1. Prologue

« Himiko, je t'en supplie, accepte de sortir avec moi ce soir !! »  
Un grand jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, brun, assez beau et le regard noir malicieux, était en train de supplier une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que lui, les cheveux sombres et le regard noisette. Vêtue d'un kimono traditionnelle, sa tenue d'employée dans la demeure principale Soma, elle tenait un plateau ou se tenait un tasse de thé brûlante. Tous les deux étaient des cousins Soma, ainsi qu'employés à « l'intérieur »  
« Laisse-moi travailler, Genji ! Et retourne à ton travail aussi !dit-elle agacée  
- Je travaille dans les jardins juste à côté, persistait le garçon en lui attrapant la manche de son kimono  
- Genji arrête ! Je dois apporter en vitesse son thé à monsieur Hatori ! Mais qu'est-ce que…, s'arrêta soudain la jeune fille stupéfaite.  
- Quoi ? demanda bêtement Genji  
- Là ! »  
Sans réfléchir, elle laissa tomber son plateau pour courir vers une jeune fille qui gisait, inconsciente, à terre. Les cheveux longs, on voyait cependant du sang qui sortait du crâne. Himiko tentait de la réveiller mais sans la bousculer. Si elle était blessée, c'eût été trop dangereux.  
Genji l'ayant rejoint, il demanda a sa cousine si elle l'avait déjà vu. A cela, Himiko lui ordonna de la porter en vitesse chez Hatori.

Hatori fut extrêmement surpris de voir Tohru, évanouie et blessée, arriver dans les bras de Genji avec Himiko, au lieu d'avoir sa tasse de thé. Cependant il ne tergiversa pas pour agir. Il soigna et pansa sa blessure à la tête, puis se mit à la veiller pour guetter son réveil. C'est à ce moment qu'il demanda aux deux jeunes gens ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Tohru. Mais, aucun des deux ne purent répondre.  
« Nous l'avons trouvé auprès d'une statue, pas loin de l'allée centrale de la demeure. Elle a peut-être glissé et s'est cognée la tête ainsi, suggérait Himiko, assez inquiète.  
- Est-ce qu'on vous a vu la porter ici ? demandait Hatori qui conservait son sang-froid malgré l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Tohru.  
- Peut-être, nous n'avons pas fait attention, elle était blessée ! s'exclama Himiko.  
- Cette jeune fille ne doit pas être vu d'Akito, il ne doit surtout pas être au courant de sa présence ici, il l'a déteste ! »  
- Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici ? s'étonnait Genji  
- J'aimerai le savoir…murmura Hatori, J'espère qu'elle nous le dira lorsqu'elle se réveillera.  
- Regardez, Monsieur Hatori ! Elle commence à se réveiller, on dirait.  
- Tohru ? Tohru, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hatori avec douceur alors que la jeune fille ouvrait doucement les yeux  
- T…Tohru ? » répéta doucement la jeune fille, avant de se redresser d'un seul coup, ce qui lui donna un vertige, et mettant ses mains à la tête elle sentit son bandage. Elle regarda avec inquiétude Hatori, avant de reprendre la parole : « Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Hatori pâlit d'un seul coup.  
« Tohru, est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il face a la jeune fille affolée.  
- Tohru ? Est-ce que c'est mon nom ?interrogea-t-elle surprise  
- Tu es amnésique, on dirait bien, dit Genji. Tu es…  
- HATORI ! Il paraît que Tohru Honda est ici ?! Que fait-elle ici ! »  
Cette voix qui résonna avant d'entrer dans la pièce était celle d'Akito, qui, furieux, se rendait au chevet de Tohru pour la punir.  
Hatori se leva et lui bloqua quasiment l'entrée.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Hatori, dit la voix acide d'Akito.  
- C'est que…  
- Laisse-moi entrer.  
- Cela est inutile. Elle est amnésique. Elle a oubliée jusqu'à son nom. Vous n'avez plus à vous préoccuper d'elle.  
- Amnésique, dis-tu ? Est-ce ton oeuvre ? dit la voix intéressé d'Akito.  
- Non, c'est par maladresse, une mauvaise chute… »  
Akito se mit alors à rire, tellement il n'en revenait pas. Il ne supportait la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais pu la supporter. Combien de fois il avait voulu la faire souffrir, la punir, lui effacer la mémoire… Elle s'était fait ça toute seule, c'était trop drôle, trop incroyable… Il poussa un peu l'épaule d'Hatori, et regarda au fond de la pièce.  
« Regarde, voici ta carte de lycéenne, disait Himiko avec douceur en montrant une petite carte blanche, tirée du petit sac de Tohru. , Tu reconnais ton visage ?  
- C'est mon visage ?  
- Tiens, un miroir, dit Genji en lui tendant un petit miroir circulaire. Tu vois, tu es Tohru Honda.  
- Mon visage… »répéta la jeune fille troublée.  
Akito ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Elle était pitoyable ! Les juunichis ne s'en remettraient pas ! Cela leur apprendra à vouloir s'attacher à une étrangère ! Quand soudain une idée lui passa par la tête. Un moyen de punir les insolents animaux du zodiaque.  
Il poussa Hatori et vint au chevet de Tohru Honda. A son approche, Genji et Himiko s'étaient immédiatement tus, avec tout le respect et la crainte qu'ils éprouvaient et devaient au chef de leur famille. Tohru ne comprenait pas leur attitude de soumission, mais restait muette elle aussi, n'ayant de toute façon rien à dire.  
« Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire chaleureux, Je suis Akito Soma, le chef de la famille Soma. Et tu es dans notre demeure familiale.  
- E…Excusez-moi pour le dérangement que je cause ! s'exclama-t-elle affolée. J'ignore ce que je faisais dans votre demeure, je vous présente toutes excuses !  
- Calme-toi, ma petite Honda. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ! riait-il avec douceur. Mais je suis heureux de te revoir, malgré ton état, que j'espère temporaire.  
- Je l'espère aussi. Pardonnez-moi !  
- Il est inutile de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui souriait-il avec amusement, au contraire, c'est moi qui m'excuse pour n'avoir pas envoyé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner… l'automne a rendu le sol glissant, et il semble qu'un des employés mal accompli sa tâche, c'est tout. Mais avec cette mauvaise chute, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien, je vous remercie… Mademoiselle Himiko m'a dit que c'est grâce à monsieur Hatori si je vais mieux. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je dois rentrer.  
- Rentrer où ? » demanda avec malice Akito.  
A ces mots, Tohru se mit à pleurer. Et dans ses sanglots, elle murmurait « Je ne sais même pas où aller… ». Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Akito la prit avec douceur dans les bras.  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Tohru, ce n'est pas du tout grave, la berçait-il, Tu peux rester avec moi autant que tu voudras. Cela tant que ta mémoire sera défaillante, d'accord ?  
- Je…Comment vous remercier ? pleurait-elle dans ses bras.  
- Restes à mes côtés, et n'écoutes que ma voix. Tu m'as toujours obéi, et tu m'appelais autrefois grand-frère. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu le fasses à nouveau.  
- Je vous ai donc fait du mal en vous oubliant ? Pardon….  
- Peu importe le mal, si toi tu vas mieux, la cajola-t-il avant de la recoucher. Mais il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant. D'accord ?  
- D'accord, monsieur Akito.  
- Appelles-moi comme je l'ai dit.  
- D'accord m… grand frère.  
- Voilà ! Fermes les yeux et reposes toi. Je te verrais demain. »  
Mais déjà, la jeune fille n'écoutait plus, ayant sombré dans un profond sommeil. Il se releva, et renvoya Himiko et Genji. Hatori n'osait montrer son indignation face à la conduite odieuse d'Akito. Il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de se taire.  
Akito riait de son rire le plus machiavélique. Elle était si manipulable ! Il pouvait en faire tout ce dont il désirait ! Elle serait l'objet de souffrance des animaux du zodiaque ! Il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux comme vengeance sur la jeune fille.  
« Akito, que comptez-vous faire avec elle ? interrogeait inquiet Hatori, qui se doutait qu'Akito n'était jamais gentil comme ça avec personne pour rien.  
- Elle va réellement être près de moi, voyons ! se moquait Akito. Dis cela à Shiguré. Elle restera dans ma demeure jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire lui revienne.  
- Et pour son école ? Vous allez la laisser y retourner ?  
- Bien sûr !Je ne veux pas rater çà ! la tête de ses idiots de Kyo, Yuki, Momiji et Hatsuharu, lorsqu'ils vont voir ça ! »  
Hatori restait pétrifié de comprendre pourquoi Akito faisait çà. Et il ne pouvait même pas répliquer. Le sourire que lui fit Akito avant de repartir lui glaça le sang, et à nouveau seul, il s'assit à son bureau et décrocha le téléphone.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas là…, marmonna Kyo alors qu'il rentrait de son entraînement, et qu'il ne sentait ni bonne odeur dans la cuisine, ni ne sentait la présence de la jeune fille de son attention.  
- Kyo, tu n'aurais pas vu Tohru ? dit Yuki en entrant dans le salon juste derrière Kyo, Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, et j'ai cherché dans tous les endroits où elle a l'habitude d'aller, mais aucune trace d'elle.  
- Tu crois qu'elle a pu se perdre ?  
- Ne parles pas de malheur…, soupira Yuki avec agacement.  
- Ahh, vous êtes rentrés, les garçons ! s'exclama Shiguré en entrant à son tour dans la pièce et en s'asseyant à table, sur le sol.  
- Shiguré, tu ne saurais pas où est Tohru ? demanda Yuki.  
- Je sais où est notre princesse, c'est vrai, dit-il avec un étrange calme, qui ne lui était guère coutumier.  
- Où elle est ?!! s'écria Kyo qui avait soudain moins confiance en la sécurité de Tohru.  
- Hatori vient de m'appeler. Elle est chez lui.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez Hatori ?! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.  
- Même lui il ne le sait pas. On a retrouvé Tohru blessée à la tête dans l'allée centrale de la demeure Soma. Ce sont de employés qui l'ont trouvé inerte.  
- QUOI ?!!  
- Mais ça, c'est le bon côté de la chose.  
- Par ce qu'il y a un mauvais côté ?!!  
- En fait, le choc qu'elle a reçue à la tête était si violent que Tohru…  
- Quoi ?!! qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tohru ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?s'écriait Kyo de plus en plus fort.  
- Elle est totalement amnésique. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom à son réveil. Mais Hatori pense que c'est temporaire. La mémoire devrait logiquement revenir petit a petit.  
- Amnésique ? Tohru ?murmura Kyo qui n'en revenait pas.  
- Heureusement qu'Akito ne le sait pas, au moins, il la laissera tranquille pour cette nuit. Nous irons la chercher demain après les cours. Hatori peut la cacher jusque là ?  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Akito sait.  
- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?!! hurla Kyo de rage  
- Et il compte la garder auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. C'est ce qu'à dit Hatori.  
- JE REFUSE ! rageait Kyo, JE REFUSE QU'IL EN VIENNE A NOUS PRENDRE TOHRU COMME CA !!!  
- Kyo, calme-toi, dit Yuki.  
- ET COMMENT JE PEUX ME CALMER ? COMMENT TOI ? TU PEUX RESTER CALME EN SACHANT TOHRU FAIBLE SOUS LA COUPE D'AKITO ? QUI SAIT SI ON LA REVERRA ?  
- Hatori a dit qu'elle irait au lycée demain, si elle va bien. Akito est d'accord.  
- Shiguré, à quel jeu joue Akito, cette fois ?, dit froidement Yuki.  
- Je vais commander des bentôs ! s'exclama Shiguré sur un ton plus joyeux. Qui veux quoi ?  
- J'AI PAS FAIM !!! hurla Kyo avant de sortir pour aller sur le toit, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire.  
- Shiguré, tu ne m'as pas répondu. reprit Yuki  
- Kyo est de très mauvais poil… tu voudras un bentô ?  
- Non, merci, je vais me coucher. »

Yuki disparut de la pièce à son tour, mais le visage fixé vers la lune à sa fenêtre, il ne ferma pas l'œil lui non plus de la nuit.  
Shiguré, lui, retourna à son bureau, mais perdu sans ses pensées, on ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. 


	2. Chapter 1: Le lendemain au lycée

Chapitre 1 Le Lycée au lendemain

« Tohru, tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours ce matin, tu sais, dit la voix attentionnée d'Hatori, alors que la jeune fille finissait avec difficulté  
- J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens que je dois y aller…, c'est comme une habitude…dit la jeune fille qui regardait et vérifiait ses affaires dans son cartable  
- Tu as raconté que c'était par rapport à ta mère, expliquait Hatori, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire le lycée…  
- Ma mère…je… j'ai même perdu le visage de ma mère…,s'attristait-elle  
- Tu as toujours une photo d'elle sur toi, regarde dans ton porte-feuille.  
- Mon porte-feuille…ah, là ! »  
Ouvrant le porte-feuille marron, elle découvrit une petite photo d'une femme aux cheveux clairs, l'air malicieuse et heureuse, le V de la victoire dessiné de ses doigts. Tohru, pour la première fois, sourit un peu.  
« Je crois que je l'ai vu en rêve…maman…elle veille sur moi, elle m'a dit ça en rêve, je crois…ma maman…  
- Tu as une gentille maman, Tohru, tu as de la chance.  
- Je crois que oui. »  
Serrant la petite photo contre elle, elle referma son carnet avec soin dans sa poche et boucla son cartable. Etant enfin prête, et conservant cependant un bandeau sur sa tête pour panser sa blessure, elle s'apprêta a sortir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Hatori, hésitante.  
« Monsieur Hatori, je ne voudrai pas paraître, désobligeante, mais pouvez-vous me dire comment…pourquoi mes affaires scolaires sont ici ?  
- Himiko, la jeune fille que tu as vu hier, est allé les chercher. N'aies aucun souci, c'est Himiko qui va devrait t'emmener dans ton lycée ce matin.  
- Pas monsieur Akito ?  
- Akito a un peu de fièvre ce matin je lui ai interdit de sortir. Il est de santé fragile, vois-tu ?  
- Le pauvre…puis-je aller le voir avant de partir ?Je m'inquiète.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent, tu es encore fragile aussi…tu peux tomber malade à ton tour si tu ne fais pas attention…  
- Ah…bon…J'irai le voir dès que je rentre, alors. Pourrez-vous le lui dire, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Bien sûr. Au fait, ce sera Genji qui ira te chercher à la sortie des cours. Il te sert de chauffeur aujourd'hui toute la journée, mais après, Himiko doit aussi aller en cours, alors elle ne sera pas là le soir.  
- D'accord. Merci…pardon de déranger autant de monde…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, et retrouves vite ta mémoire, c'est tout ce que nous te demandons. Va vite, tu es en retard.  
- Oui, merci monsieur Hatori. »  
Elle referma en douceur la porte derrière elle, laissant Hatori dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vague, au milieu du ciel gris du matin.

« Tohru ? Tout va bien ? »  
Saki Hanajima et Arisa Uotani, la fille aux « ondes » et la Yankee, venaient de croiser le chemin de Tohru, alors qu'elle était accompagnée de Himiko dans un uniforme étranger à l'établissement et Genji. Les deux amies de Tohru connaissent toutes les fréquentations proches de Tohru ou presque, mais elles n'avaient jamais vus ces deux-là.  
Et qui plus est, Saki remarqua avec inquiétude le bandage sur la tête de sa chère amie.  
« Vous, dites-moi ce qu'il est arrivé à Tohru !s'écria Uo en voyant elle aussi le bandage.  
- Vous êtes des amies à Honda-san ? dit avec sang-froid Genji  
- Répondez…,appuya la menaçante Hana  
- Mademoiselle Honda a eue un petit accident, une mauvaise chute en fait, expliqua Himiko. Elle a ainsi perdu temporairement la mémoire.  
- QUOI !!!s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles pétrifiées.  
- Le docteur a dit qu'elle se rétablirait vite, continua Himiko, mais en attendant, notre chef de famille s'est proposé pour la garder avec lui durant sa convalescence. Et nous nous chargeons d'elle à l'extérieur. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
- Votre chef de famille, ce doit être à tous les coups un vieux pervers, hein ?! continuait Uo avec des flammes dans les yeux, Si c'est lui qui lui a fait du mal…  
- Rassurez-vous, je vais bien…dit la voix timide de Tohru, et Akito est très gentil.  
- Il s'appelle Akito ? répéta Hana, Et son nom de famille ?  
- Soma. Il est aussi le chef de famille des Soma de cet établissement.  
- Mais Tohru vivait chez Soma Shigure…  
- Cela a changé temporairement, je vous l'ai dit. Dans la demeure familiale, Hatori est constamment sur place, elle a donc d'excellents soins à sa disposition. Et messieurs Momiji et Hatsuharu vivent dans la grande demeure principale.  
- Et bien nous, on va aller voir si c'est un endroit vivable pour notre Tohru ! s'écria Uo.  
- Cela est impossible, il est interdit à toute personne étrangère d'entrer en demeure principale, dit Genji  
- Et Tohru alors ?  
- Tohru a des liens privilégiés avec la famille Soma…, d'où son autorisation.  
- Ah ?…  
- C'est étrange, ils émettent des ondes normales…, murmura Saki.  
- Hein ? dit Arisa alors que Genji, Himiko et Tohru commençaient à s'éloigner en catimini  
- Oui, les Soma que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant n'étaient pas aussi…normal qu'eux.  
- «Hey ! Où vous emmenez Tohru, vous deux ! les arrêta Arisa  
- Ben, à la salle des profs, ils doivent être tenus au courant, non ?  
- Ah, oui…bien sûr…mais on l'accompagne ! s'écria la Yankee  
- D'accord, sourit presque avec malice Himiko, si vous me promettez de veiller sue elle ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher.  
- T'es une maline, toi, hein ? souffla Genji à Himiko si bas que seule elle entendit.  
- Tu rigoles ? Elles nous auraient tués si on leur laissait pas Tohru ! »

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Ces gens qui parlent, je ne les connais pas.  
Aucun d'entre eux.  
J'ai l'impression d'être si faible…  
Vide…  
Suis-je devenue une marionnette parce que je suis trop vulnérable ?  
Je ne veux pas…  
Je retrouverai ma mémoire…maman…_

« Tooooooooohruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! Hari m'a dit qu'il t'est arrivé malheur ? Comment ça va ? »  
Une jeune garçon blond courait dans les couloirs et se jeta dans les bras de Tohru, complètement désarçonnée, dès la pause.  
Heureusement, il fut arrêté à temps par un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et blancs, le regard un peu dans la lune.  
« Momiji, n'as-tu écouté que ce que tu as voulu entendre ? dit alors un autre garçon très beau aux cheveux gris.  
- Mais… Tohru…, répliqua Momiji presque déçu.  
- Excuses-le, c'est un enfant intenable, dit celui qui avait les cheveux poivre et sel. Hatori nous a appris que tu étais temporairement amnésique. Je suis Hatsuharu Soma, et lui, dit-il en tenant la tête de Momiji, c'est Momiji Soma.  
- Je suis Yuki Soma, dit celui aux cheveux gris, nous sommes en classe ensemble.  
- Nous avons pensé qu'il valait bien nous représenter, comme ça ta mémoire reviendrait plus facilement.  
- Merci, dit-elle en les saluant, Donc, vous êtes tous des Soma ?  
- Oui, c'est exact, nous sommes tous les trois cousins.  
- Himiko m'a dit que vous étiez quatre dans l'école, non ?interrogea-t-elle timidement, s'est-elle trompé ?  
- Non, il devrait y avoir Kyo, mais il a refusé de venir en classe aujourd'hui, expliqua Yuki.  
- Il est malade ?demanda Haru  
- Rhume du cerveau, c'est contagieux, marmonna Yuki  
- Ah…et, heu…vous connaissez donc tous Akito ?  
- Tu…as rencontré Akito ?demanda d'une voix presque blessée Yuki  
- Oui, il a été très gentil avec moi…  
- Tohru. »  
Saki apparut comme par enchantement, Arisa a ses côtés. Observant les têtes des Soma, Elle conclurent que c'était le choc de la voir amnésique qui les rendaient hagards.  
« Tohru, viens, nous allons manger ensemble !dit la Yankee avec le plus de bonne humeur qu'elle pouvait mettre. Tu as un bentô ?  
- Oui, on m'en a donné un à la demeure Soma.  
- Alors allons-y !  
- Partez devant, j'arrive, dit avec un sourire Saki tandis qu'Arisa emportait Tohru comme un coup de vent.  
- Saki, c'est à se demander si tu le fait exprès, soupira Yuki malgré lui.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle avant de leur jeter à tous un regard dur, Tohru est très vulnérable, alors protégez-là. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est en sécurité dans cette fameuse demeure interdite.  
- La demeure principale ? s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes Soma.  
- Vous ignoriez donc qu'elle habitait là tant qu'elle serait ainsi ? Et que votre chef de famille la garderait près d'elle ?  
- Saki, qu'est-ce que…  
- Faites quelque choses ou ne faites rien, mais si Tohru est malheureuse, je punirais les coupables. »  
Avec cette froideur, Saki partit en laissant les Soma silencieux. Tous ignoraient donc où elle était et ce qui avait été décidé pour elle ? Ils sentaient honteux de l'avoir ignorés, et les mots de Saki, l'air de rien, blessaient.

« Tohru, tu rentres si tôt ? s'étonna Saki alors qu'elle finissait de mettre sa veste.  
- Oui, Genji doit venir me chercher, et je voudrais voir monsieur Akito, il était malade ce matin…  
- Ah…sois prudente alors.  
- Je suis solide, j'ai la tête assez dure ! »sourit la jeune fille dont ses amies avaient cru voir un instant leur amie adorée.  
Elle sortit de la classe sans courir, en faisant attention dans les escaliers, craignant de se faire mal à nouveau.  
Et qu'elle fut sa surprise que de voir, l'attendant dans la cour, Akito !  
Vêtu chaudement, il lui fit un grand sourire.  
Arrivant près de lui, il la serra dans ses bras.  
« Monsieur Akito !rougissait-elle étonnée  
- Nan ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelles ! se moqua-t-il doucement.  
- Grand frère…, dit-elle et il la libéra de ses bras, Mais, Grand frère, Hatori m'a dit que tu étais malade, tu aurais du rester couché, je serai venue une fois rentrée !  
- J'étais inquiet pour toi, lui sourit-il. Mais viens, rentrons maintenant, tous les deux !  
- Oui ! »

Alors qu'ils partaient ensemble en discutant, Akito jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.  
Yuki, Haru et Momiji les regardaient, comme statufiées, et même terrifiés et hargneux à la fois.  
Akito riait en lui : Tout se passait comme prévu. 


	3. Chapter 2: Le dojo

Chapitre 2 Le Dojo

« Kyo, tu n'es pas à l'école ? » s'étonna maître Kazuma alors qu'il apercevait Kyo en train de se défouler sur un arbre, les points déjà abîmés de ce qu'il avait frappé. Depuis combien de temps était-il là pour avoir les mains dans cet état ?  
« Je ne veux pas y aller, continuait de frapper sans s'arrêter Kyo  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, PAS LA PEINE !!!!!!! »  
Il s'acharna de plus belle sur l'arbre, qui céda, le tronc rompu, sous la colère de Kyo. Kazuma ne comprenait pas. Il ignorait totalement ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

_[Pensée de Kyo  
J'ai mal…si mal !  
Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à garder quelque chose d'important !!!  
Elle aussi, je l'ai perdu…  
J'ai si mal…  
Si je la voyais maintenant…  
Je risque de…  
De…_

« Kyo, suis-moi s'il te plait, dit Kazuma la voix calme devant le rouquin à la tête baissée.  
- Je ne veux pas rentrer, finit par souffler Kyo, sans relever la tête.  
- Si tu restes ici, on verra que tu pleures.  
- Moi ? Je… »

Il avait raison. Même si l'eau ne lui coulait pas au visage, il avait si fortement envie de pleurer que même les aveugles pourraient sentir sa tristesse. Mais non, les larmes restaient à ses yeux sans couler sur ses joues.  
Kazuma retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Kyo, dont le tee-shirt blanc ne protégeait pas du froid de cette matinée d'automne.  
« Rentrons prendre un thé chaud. »  
Silencieux, Kyo suivit son maître jusqu'au dojo encore désert d'élèves.

« J'ai téléphoné à Shigure, et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Kazuma en revenant après un cours à ses élèves, ayant laissé Kyo seul se reposer dans son ancienne chambre.  
- De quel droit tu demandes à ce sale clebs ? râla-t-il alors qu'il tournait le dos au temps gris de la fenêtre.  
- Quand je m'inquiète pour toi, j'essaie de savoir pourquoi tu vas mal. Il n'y a rien de plus normal, non ? »  
Kyo ne répondit pas et, allongé au sol, il se redressa en jetant un regard perdu dans le vague à l'arbre brisé.  
« Alors, Tohru a perdu la mémoire, dit le maître après un silence, Shigure m'a dit que ce n'était que temporaire. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller la voir ?  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on est toujours mieux quand on ne connaît pas le Chat ! Même elle ! Et puis, c'est bien mieux qu'elle soit comme ça, parce que , au moins, Tohru ne portes pas le poids du secret ! s'écria Kyo  
- Mais crois-tu réellement qu'elle sera aussi heureuse avant ?  
- Hein ?  
Kyo regarda Kazuma, étonné. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il voulait la protéger de lui et de la malédiction à jamais ? Kazuma le fixait, le regard moralisateur et triste ;  
« Tohru est une jeune fille orpheline. Mais malgré cela, elle a trouvé une maison et des gens qu'elle aime. Elle se fichait du prix à payer tant qu'elle avait ce bonheur. Mais là, elle ouvre les yeux, et tout repart à zéro, sans ses parents. Elle est seule et faible. Vas-tu réellement la laisser ainsi Kyo ? Veux-tu réellemnt qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de toi ?  
- Tohru sera plus heureuse de ne pas me voir. C'est comme pour Kana. Elle est plus heureuse aujourd'hui qu'avec un maudit.  
- Mais Tohru n'est pas Kana. Et, comme Hatori, qui souffre le plus ainsi ? »  
Kunimitsu entra alors, appelant Kazuma pour un autre cour. Le renvoyant en avance, Kazuma prit congé de Kyo avec une dernière phrase murmurée.  
« Sois l'homme qu'elle voit »

A la fin de la journée, sous la pluie automnale qui commençait à tomber, Yuki, Haru et Momiji arrivèrent, ainsi que Kagura, qui fut surprise de les voir tous ensemble.  
« Kyo-kun n'est pas avec vous ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.  
- QUOI ?!! Il est malade ? C'est Tohru qui s'occupe de lui ? »  
Les regards s'assombrirent, et Kagura en fut toute étonnée.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils se sont disputés ? ATTENDEZ QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE LUI !!!, s'écria-t-elle en flammes en s'apprêtant à courir chez Shigure.  
- C'est pas ça, l'arrêta Yuki.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, vous ne m'aidez pas !  
- Tohru a perdu la mémoire, dit Haru  
- QUOI ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu te moques de moi Haru !  
- Et c'est Akito qui se charge d'elle maintenant, personnellement, dit tristement Momiji.  
- Vous vous moquez tous de moi, hein ? C'est pas drôle du tout ! Dites-moi la vérité !Tohru ne peut pas perdre la mémoire !  
- Tohru a quoi ? » dit une voix s'additionnant au groupe.  
Rin arrivait à son tour, et elle restait étonné non seulement de voir le groupe, mais aussi par ce que venait de s'écrier Kagura.  
« Rin, ils me font une mauvaise blague ! Et ça les amuse beaucoup de raconter que Tohru a perdu la mémoire ! pleurait presque Kagura qui espérait un mauvais poisson d'avril.  
- J'avais entendue qu'une fille avait été trouvée par les domestiques hier…c'était donc Tohru ?  
- Oui, dit Haru. Dans l'allée centrale, et elle est amnésique. On suppose qu'elle a glissée et s'est cognée assez violemment.  
- Hatori dit que c'est sûrement temporaire, ajouta Yuki.  
- Quelle idiote !, s'exclama Rin furieuse, Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Elle n'est pas sensée pouvoir entrer !Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, cette maladroite !  
- C'est Akito qui est venu en personne la chercher au lycée, dit Haru !  
- Quoi ?! Cet baka de gamin gâté pourri est venu ? cracha Rin  
- Ils… ils se sont tutoyés, elle l'a appelé « grand frère », dit tristement Momiji au bord des larmes, Pourquoi…pourquoi elle fait çà alors qu'elle ne se souvient même pas de nous ?  
- Akito se sert d'elle, dit Haru qu'en sentait sur le point d'éclater en black Haru, il ne faut pas pleurer Momiji, tu es grand maintenant.  
- Mais Akito nous a pris Tohru ! Il m'a pris Tohru… »  
Momiji éclata en sanglots, se sentant si impuissant, si triste…Tohru ne souriait pas quand elle le voyait. Tohru ne savait plus qui il était. Tohru ne savait plus. Tohru… Tohru souriait et était familière avec Akito….  
Kagura frappa violemment Momiji sur la tête, le faisant tomber sur le sol mouillé alors que la pluie s'arrêtait enfin.  
« T'es un homme, non ? C'est pas toi qui dit qu'elle est ta princesse ? Alors ne laisses rien ni personne te la prendre, baka ! » s'écria Kagura , le mâtant de toute sa hauteur.  
Peut-être était-ce inconsciemment, mais les paroles de Kagura secouèrent tous les juunichis présents. Il fallait ramener Tohru avant que Akito ne la prenne totalement en scellant sa mémoire à jamais.

Reculé, l'air sombre et trempé, Kyo avait écouté sans se montrer.  
Et il ne se montrerait pas.  
Il se retourna et courut sans regarder. 


	4. Chapter 3: Un appel

Chapitre 3 Un appel…

_[Pensées de Tohru  
J'entends un appel…  
Je suis sûre que quelqu'un me cherche…  
Quelqu'un pleure…  
Non…en fait…on me pleure…  
Qui ?_

« Tohru, tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées, tu te sens bien ? »  
Akito et Tohru étaient ensemble dans la même pièce, et Tohru avait revêtu un kimono traditionnel comme le lui avait demandé Akito.  
Maintenant, il lui coiffait les cheveux en les lissant, comptant lui faire une coiffure sophistiquée.  
« Oui, ça va, je crois, répondit la jeune fille assez troublée, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.  
- Tu veux qu'on en reste là pour tes cheveux ?  
- Il n'y a pas de souci, tu ne me fais pas mal, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mémoire ne reviens pas…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, si elle ne te revient pas, dit Akito, Tu resteras près de moi, ainsi.  
- Mais cela ne te rend pas triste que je t'ai oublié, grand-frère ?  
- Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, c'est le plus important pour moi. Tu ne me crois pas ? »  
Akito lui fit un doux sourire, et Tohru le lui rendit, l'air un peu coupable.

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ?  
Il ne m'en veut donc pas de l'oublier ?  
Les larmes que j'entends…  
Ce ne sont pas les siennes…  
Ce n'est pas lui…  
La tristesse que je ressens ne permet pas de sourire…_

Tohru et Akito reprirent alors ce qu'ils faisaient. Le silence s'était installé, et mal à l'aise, la jeune fille avait envie de parler.  
« Akito…  
- Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ?  
- Je voulais te demander…comment t'ai-je rencontré, toi et la famille Soma ? J'ai entendue Himiko dire que les étrangers sont interdits ici…  
- Mais tu n'es pas une étrangère, Tohru ! dit Akito, Tu es rentré ici pour me voir, le jours où tu as perdu la mémoire…tu as du vouloir me faire une surprise… mais tu t'es joué un mauvais tour.  
- Mais comment vous…t'ai-je rencontré ?  
- Ce n'est pas un bon souvenir, dit-il en prenant un air sombre, Tu veux réellement que je te le dise ?  
- S'il te plaît, je voudrais savoir.  
- D'accord…En fait, tu t'es approché sans le savoir d'animaux très dangereux dans une forêt, une fois. Ils ont eus envie de te manger et de jouer avec toi, mais je t'ai trouvé et t'ai sauvé.  
- Des animaux dangereux ?!s'exclama Tohru, Lesquelles ?  
- De sales bêtes maudites, cracha Akito, et je souhaite que tu ne t'en rappelles jamais. Promets-moi de ne pas te souvenir d'eux.  
- Mais qui voudrait se souvenir de ça ? tremblait Tohru, C'est…monstrueux…  
- Oui, ce sont des monstres. Ils n'ont aucun sentiment, et ils savent se déguiser en humain. Ne t' approches jamais d'eux ! Jamais ! Jure-moi que tu ne les reverra jamais !  
- Mais…ils vivent dans les bois, non ? Je ne peux pas les revoir …  
- Fais ce que je te dis, jure-le moi !  
- Akito, tu me fais peur !  
- Jure-le ! C'est pour ton bien !  
- Je…d'accord…Je le ju…je le… »  
Mais alors Tohru se mit a pleurer sans retenue, de la peur soudaine que lui faisait Akito, mais aussi parce quelque chose ne pouvait lui permettre de dire ça. Elle n'y arrivait pas.  
Pourtant, Akito ne voulait que son bien…pourquoi ?  
« Arrêtes de pleurer, Tohru…dit-il en lui tenant les épaules, je me suis un peu emporté, mais c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi…Va te reposer, tu dois être très fatiguée… »  
Tohru acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'allonger dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de sortir, elle n'arrivait plus à rester tranquille en présence d'Akito. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que ça clochait quelque part.  
Allongée, elle s'endormit vite tellement elle avait besoin de repos.  
Dans son rêve, elle sentait une présence auprès d'elle, quelqu'un de chaleureux et affectueux.… Elle était si bien en sa présence. Un jeune homme dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage était là, assis près d'elle sur un toit, et des chats l'entouraient.  
Tohru appréciait et aimait cette image, cette personne…Il lui sourit, et elle sourit elle aussi de plus belle. Soudain, dans une rue, elle le voit en train de partir, il lui tourne le dos, elle court et le rattrape. Il se retourne et lui attrape la main, en lui souriant.  
Mais elle a beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle ne voit pas son visage. Elle voudrait tant voir ce visage qu'il lui sourit !

_[Pensées de Tohru  
C'est ta voix qui m'appelle…  
Je suis sûre que c'est toi…  
Attends-moi s'il te plaît…  
Ne pleures pas…  
Je vais revenir…  
Je vais te retrouver…  
Aide-moi à revenir à toi !  
Souris-moi encore !  
__S'il te plaît…_

Au loin, loin de l'endroit où la jeune fille pleurait en rêvant, Kyo, sous une pluie battante, regardait un lac aux couleurs de l'orage, les yeux perdus dans le vague, assis sur un rocher qui était écorché d'une immense trace de griffe.  
S'il pleurait, on ne pouvait pas le savoir, tellement il pleuvait. Mais soudain, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, comme si on voulait le consoler.  
« Ne pleure pas…Je vais revenir…Attends-moi… »  
Ces mots résonnaient en son cœur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais sa voix murmura alors un mot prononcé si bas qu'il s'envola dans le vent et s'effaça son la pluie.


	5. Chapter 4: L'ombre d'un sourire

Chapitre 4 L'ombre d'un sourire

Tohru restait hantée par son rêve. Le rêve de cette personne auprès de qui elle se sentait si bien avait créée en elle une sensation de manque intense, et une tristesse incroyable la dominait à l'intérieur. Elle ne se souvenait que de son sourire…  
Cette personne…elle ne devait sûrement plus sourire maintenant…Et pourtant, comme elle espérait revoir se sourire !  
Elle ferait tout pour le retrouver…Parce que Akito ne possède pas ce sourire-là.  
Akito est gentil, mais ce n'était pas son sourire qu'elle voyait.

_[Pensées de Tohru  
J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai pas revoir ce sourire…  
Pas si je reste ainsi…  
Peu importe ce que dit Akito…  
Même si cela me fait du mal…  
Si je serai malheureuse…  
Je veux retrouver ma mémoire…  
Sinon, ce sourire qui m'est si précieux…  
Disparaîtra à jamais…  
Sous les lames tranchantes des larmes de ses joues…_

Tohru alla voir Hatori, une fois qu'elle fut prête pour aller à l'école, afin qu'il l'ausculte.  
La blessure s'était bien refermée, mais Hatori connaissait assez Tohru pour voir que quelque chose la tracassait.  
« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose, Tohru ?  
- Eh bien…je ne sais pas si je peux…hésita-telle  
- Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, et ce à n'importe quel moment. Racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.  
- Je…heu…j'ai rêvé, cette nuit…  
- Continues, vas-y, l'encourageait Hatori curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu voir  
- J'ai vu quelqu'un qui me souriait…mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. Alors je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me dire qui cela pourrait être…  
- Un sourire…c'est bien trop vague pour que je puisse t'aider, Tohru…  
- Je…j'aimerai revoir cette personne, dit Tohru en se sentant coupable, Elle doit être si triste…  
- Pourquoi triste, Tohru ?  
- Parce que…il a dû savoir que j'ai oublié…et s'il a été capable de me sourire ainsi…il doit…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tohru, tout ira bien. Ta mémoire semble revenir petit à petit, alors sois patiente et guéris vite, cela redonna à cette personne ce sourire qui t'est si cher. »  
Tohru retint ses larmes mais remerciait Hatori pour l'avoir écouté et prononcé des paroles réconfortantes. Puis Tohru se reprit et se leva pour partir. Mais avant de refermer la porte, elle se souvint de quelque chose.  
« Il semblait aimer les chats, il en avait plein autour de lui. Cela vous aide-t-il ?  
- Je ne crois pas, désolé. Allez, passe une bonne journée, Tohru »  
Une fois qu'elle referma la porte, Hatori tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

_[Pensées de Hatori  
Kyo ?  
Elle essaie de se rappeler de toutes ses forces Kyo ?  
Comme je maudis Akito de faire ça.  
De m'interdire de lui donner l'identité des juunichis…  
Retrouves vite ta mémoire, ma petite Tohru…  
Vite, avant qu'Akito n'emprisonne le fragile papillon que tu es…_

Tohru suivait en classe du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle observait le ciel gris par la fenêtre.  
Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique, le ciel était toujours gris. Il pleuvait beaucoup aussi. Le ciel semblait refléter son état d'esprit. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas çà, le ciel semblait vraiment trop triste.  
Avec discrétion mais détermination, Saki la regardait et veillait. Tohru n'allait pas bien, elle se posait des questions. Mais de ces questions, Tohru ne lui en parlerait pas encore, parce qu'elle essayerait d'embêter le moins de monde possible. Elle était toujours ainsi :même pour elle-même, elle préférait éviter d'ennuyer les autres au lieu d'aller leur parler de ses soucis. Et Saki ferait tout pour la sauver de la tristesse et du doute dont elle se faisait victime.  
Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre sa précieuse Tohru. Personne.  
« Madame, puis-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ? Je ne me sens pas bien »demanda Tohru en levant la main. La professeur lui proposa de se faire accompagner, mais elle refusa poliment et sortit en faisant attention à ne gêner personne, marchant lentement, puis se tenant au mur dès qu'elle le pouvait.

_[Pensées de Tohru  
J'ai si mal…  
J'avais besoin de sortir…  
Je dois aller…  
Je ne sais pas où aller…  
Je ne sais pas où le trouver…  
Il faut que je me…repose un peu…  
Je ne vois même pas où je vais…_

Tohru ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait fini par aller sur le toit de son lycée. Ses pas l'avaient guidés inconsciemment jusque là. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là.  
Elle eut alors envie de pleurer, tellement elle se trouvait pitoyable. Elle voulait courir à travers une ombre.   
L'ombre d'un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait revoir si elle restait amnésique.  
Lentement, elle se rapprocha de la grille qui entouraient le toit. Le vent commençait à souffler, faisant rougir ses joues et envoler ses cheveux. Tohru regarda la ville de là, et resta stupéfaite.  
Malgré le ciel gris et triste, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus ce qu'elle était, tout devant elle continuait de bouger. Les adultes travaillaient, les enfants allaient à l'école, tous continuaient d'éprouver peines et joies, sans s'arrêter.  
Elle avait l'impression de s'être arrêtée, elle. De ne pas faire partie de cette vie quotidienne simple. Personne n'avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait personne.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Pourquoi des pensées si tristes la hantaient-elle ? Pourquoi ?  
« J'ai si peur…je suis…toute seule… ? »  
S'accrochant à la grille pour ne pas tomber, elle pleurait sa peine. Comme elle avait peur d'avoir vraiment tout perdu !  
Le ruban en dentelle qui accrochait ses cheveux se détacha, lui tirant un peu les cheveux, et elle se retourna pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'envole. Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait un endroit un peu plus haut encore que le toit, où on montait par une échelle.   
Elle se rappela son rêve : il était sur un toit, aimait-t-il les endroits en hauteur ? Elle s'approcha de l'échelle, mais hésitait à monter. Et si, quoi qu'il y est là haut, elle était déçue ?  
Mieux valait encore essayer avant d'abandonner sur ce qui peut être possible.  
Elle grimpa à l'échelle et retarda le moment où elle lèverait les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle y trouverait.  
Lentement, elle releva ses yeux, craintive. Il y avait quelqu'un. Il était sale, et ne possédait même pas l'uniforme du lycée. Il la dévisageait, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Le regard rouge sombre et les cheveux orange, il était singulier. Les bras dénudés par le tee-shirt, Tohru vit qu'il tremblait.

« Vous avez froid ?demanda-t-elle hésitante, vous devriez aller vous réchauffer au plus vite, sinon vous tomberez malade.  
- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, t'es pas sensée être en cours, toi ? s'écria brutalement Kyo  
- Je…heu…désolée de vous déranger…heu…je…me sentais mal et…  
- Pff ! Va à l'infirmerie, tête de linotte !  
- Heu…oui…désolée…en fait…je ne sais pas où c'est…j'ai…heu…oublié…  
- C'est au rez-de-chaussée, au fond du couloir à droite.  
- Ah…heu…merci…pardon de vous avoir dérangé ! »  
Tohru confuse se mit à redescendre l'échelle avant de demander à nouveau.  
« Excusez-moi de vous déranger encore, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?  
- Vas-y toujours pour voir.  
- A part vous, vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre qui vient ici ? Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais je cherche une personne qui m'est cher, mais que j'ai oublié.  
- Si tu l'as oublié, pourquoi tu le cherches ?  
- Je crois que c'est parce que…j'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence auprès de moi…, rougit-elle sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Bon, je vais vous laisser. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé une fois de plus…ah !!! »  
Tohru rata une marche de l'échelle, et manqua de tomber de haut si Kyo n'avait pas attrapé son bras à temps. Il aida Tohru à redescendre correctement, puis sauta pour atterrir près d'elle.  
« Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Excusez-moi !pleurnichait presque Tohru.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? dit Kyo de plus en plus mal en présence de Tohru  
- Je vous ai dérangé une fois plus, je suis vraiment désolée !  
- C'est pas ça qu'il faut dire, baka !  
- Hein ?s'étonna-t-elle en l'entendant dire ça.  
- Je t'ai rendu service de ma propre volonté. Alors c'est pas pardon qu'il faut dire. Bon, j'y vais moi. »  
Kyo se retourna et partit sur ces mots. Tohru ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle se mit à le suivre pour le rattraper.  
La pluie commença à tomber, et elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'ils ne puissent être abrités.  
Kyo se retourna alors vers elle, surpris. Il se sentait presque heureux qu'elle l'aie touché son bras pour le rattraper. Il faillit esquisser un sourire, mais se reprit en se rappelant la réalité qui le hantait.  
« Heu…je…merci…, bredouilla-t-elle, perdue.  
- De rien, dit Kyo en commençant à nouveau à lui tourner le dos.  
- Attendez ! » s'écria Tohru.  
Kyo n'osait pas se retourner, mais il s'était arrêté, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il craignant tant de se retourner !  
« Est-ce que je vous connais ? J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître…  
- Rentres vite où tu vas attraper froid.  
- Mais…  
- Allez ! »  
Il faillit se retourner, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se mit à courir dans les escaliers, disparaissant de la vue de Tohru. Il n'osait pas lui montrer son visage, entièrement trempé de pluie, esquissant presque un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur. Elle le cherchait ! Elle cherchait avant tout à se souvenir de lui !

_[Pensées de Kyo  
La pluie tombe-t-elle pour remplacer les larmes ?  
Ou alors pour les cacher ?  
Je sais que c'est mal…  
Mais je suis soulagé…  
Elle ne m'a pas complètement oublié…  
J'ai donc une place importante dans le cœur de Tohru ?  
Tohru…  
S'il te plaît...  
Reviens-moi..._

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Pourquoi l'ai-je rattrapé ?  
Pourquoi mon corps a-t-il bougé tout seul ?  
Ce garçon…  
Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom…  
Je crois qu'il a failli sourire…  
L'ombre de son sourire…  
Qui est-il ?  
Pour moi, qui est-il ?  
Heureusement qu'il pleut…  
Au moins, personne ne saura que je pleure…_


	6. Chapter 5: Le besoin de sortir 1

Chapitre 5Le besoin de sortir 1

« Tohru-kun ? » dit Himiko en entrant dans la chambre où Tohru reposait.  
Depuis qu'elle était amnésique, le sommeil l'emprisonnait souvent bien malgré elle. Bien qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée, elle avait du mal à supporter son mal de tête qui la prenait souvent.  
Akito lui avait dit de se reposer. Sans vraiment qu'elle en prenne conscience, il voulait se débarrasser d'elle quand elle était dans un état pire que le sien.  
Résultat, elle n'était pas allé en cours le lendemain du jour où elle avait cet étrange garçon aux cheveux oranges, et le jour suivant serait un dimanche, alors elle ne sortirait sûrement pas non plus.  
Himiko trouvait ça triste qu'elle restât ainsi enfermée. D'accord il ne faisait vraiment pas beau ces derniers jours, mais elle n'avait vu que l'école et la demeure d'Akito depuis son accident, elle n'avait pas pu être une adolescente un peu plus normale. Après en avoir demandé la permission à Akito puis reçut des ordres strictes, elle allait maintenant parler à l'intéressée.  
Lorsqu'elle entra, Tohru avait les yeux dans le vague, allongée dans son futon. On aurait dit qu'elle était loin, très loin en elle.  
« Tohru-kun , je peux vous parler ? » dit Himiko en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
Tohru cligna des yeux, puis regarda Himiko, le regard encore un peu brumeux, son esprit engourdi par la fatigue et le mal de tête.  
« Himiko-san…, dit-elle doucement.  
- Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment allez-vous ?  
- J'ai mal à la tête, mais c'est supportable maintenant, dit-elle en conservant le même ton.  
- Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez sortir ce matin ?  
- Sortir ?répéta-t-elle.  
- Oui, dehors. Il ne fait pas beau, mais ce serait triste de rester encore enfermé, non ?  
- Sûrement…peut-être…  
- Tu n'as pas envie de sortir ? en voyant le peu d'enthousiasme que mettait Tohru à répondre  
- Ce n'est pas ça…c'est que…j'ignore où j'ai envie d'aller…  
- Ta mémoire te travaille tant que ça ?remarqua l'adolescente  
- Je voudrai me souvenir plus vite…  
- Peut-être que sortir te fera le plus grand bien, alors ! On ira au fur et à mesure là où tu te sentira d'aller, d'accord ? Cela pourra sûrement t'aider ! Tu as besoin de sortir, Tohru !  
- Besoin de sortir ? »  
Tohru se rappela le sentiment qu'elle avait eue en regardant la ville du toit de son lycée. Tous ces gens qui vivaient en suivant le doux mouvement du quotidien, là où elle n'y était pas…  
Himiko avait sans doute raison, elle devait avoir besoin de sortir, besoin d'être parmi les gens qui vivent sans s'arrêter dans cette ville. Se rappeler qu'elle est aussi là, et qu'elle aussi était là. Une preuve de son existence rien qu'à elle, parmi les autres.  
« D'accord, je vais sortir avec toi. Merci de te soucier de moi, Himiko.  
- De rien !sourit la jeune fille. Au fait, Genji doit nous accompagner, c'est monsieur Akito qui en a décidé ainsi. Cela ne te gênera pas ?  
- Non, Genji est gentil, bien au contraire. »  
Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent puis elles se préparèrent ensemble. Himiko était une jeune fille d'abord facile, et vite, elle fit oublier à Tohru qu'elle était triste et amnésique en discutant de tout et de rien, comme des jeunes filles normales.  
Tohru ressentait à quelle point ça lui faisait du bien d'être plus normale que ces derniers jours. Elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas de son habitude de rester enfermée et triste ainsi. Comme par magie, elle se sentait naturelle. Souriante, un peu maladroite et naïve, elle se retrouvait plus ainsi et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà en ville en s'amusant avec Himiko et Genji à faire les boutiques.  
Puis, en marchant, elle eut la soudaine impression de reconnaître la rue où elle était. Elle s'arrêta sans prévenir, ce qui valut à Himiko de lui rentrer dedans pour tomber dans les bras de Genji, qui se moqua gentiment d'elle avant de la lâcher.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tohru ? » demandèrent les deux cousins, assez surpris de voir Tohru s'arrêter ainsi.  
Mais Tohru ne répondit pas, et se mit à marcher vite, là où les images la portaient. Elle marchait ici, en discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux gris….elle ne se souvenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle appréciait sa présence…ce garçon…aux cheveux gris…était-ce…Yuki, dans sa classe ?

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Ce chemin…  
Je l'ai déjà pris…  
Bien que ce ne fut…  
Qu'une seule fois…  
Il me semble que c'était avec Yuki…  
Au bout de ce chemin…  
Qui aura-t-il ?  
Qui trouverai-je qui connaîtra mieux mon passé ?  
Je veux voir…_

Déterminée Tohru entra dans une boutique sans même en lire l'enseigne, mais elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle, quand elle vit une fille à lunettes et aux nattes qui semblaient assez lourde arriver, habillée en soubrette. Celle-ci eue un grand sourire en voyant la jeune fille, et elle la prit en la serrant dans ses bras, toute heureuse.  
« Mais c'est ma petite Tohru qui est là !s'exclamait-elle, Je suis contente, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ! Le patron va être content lui aussi ! Paaaaaatroooooooooooon ! Tohru est venue nous voir !  
-Tohru-chan est ici ? »résonna une voix dans l'arrière boutique, puis une tête sortit du rideau, l'air curieux, avant que le corps finisse de sortir avec en lui souriant et poussant un cri d'exclamation.  
La jeune fille en resta assez troublé. Il ressemblait incroyablement à Yuki, mais avait de longs cheveux blancs, et, qui plus est, il portait une jolie robe en dentelle, ce qui fit douter sérieusement la jeune fille de sa crédibilité.  
« Ahhhhh ! Tohru-chan ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! J'ai été mis au courant à la maison du tragique accident qu'il t'est arrivé, mais j'étais sûr que tu viendrais ici, on n'oublie pas un homme ayant la prestance d'un roi comme moi, Moi le seul, exceptionnel et unique Ayame, le grand frère idéal et adoré par son jeune frère qu'il aime et adore !Je ne suis pas facilement oubliable et je marque toutes les mémoires, même défaillantes, tu ne pouvais que te souvenir de moi, n'est-ce pas Tohru-chan ! Tu es même venue seule, t'enfuyant désespéramment de ta cage dorée pour retrouver celui que tu idole et vénère comme le digne et modeste roi que je suis ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
Tohru resta muette face au monologue d'Ayame, ne sachant quoi dire pour être sûre de se faire entendre par cette étrange personne qui parlait incroyablement vite. Avait-il vraiment ce lien de parenté qu'il venait de dire avec Yuki, qui est beaucoup plus posé et réfléchi ?  
Ayame lui posa alors la main sur la tête avec une certaine douceur, avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement, l'air bienveillant.  
« Viens prendre une tasse de thé, on parlera si tu le veux, je te dois bien ça ! Minne, tu l'emmène au salon pendant que je prépare le thé ?  
- Pas de problème ! » sourit la jeune fille en entraînant Tohru dans l'arrière boutique.  
Une fois installée, Minne parla avec un sourire à Tohru.  
« Alors, il paraît que tu es amnésique ? C'est le patron qui l'a dit, comment ça t'est arrivé ?  
- Une mauvaise chute, j'aurai glissé, il paraît, répondit Tohru un peu plus calmement qu'en étant entrée dans la boutique  
- Et comment es-tu revenue ici, comment as-tu fait ? Nous sommes contents, et le patron encore plus, mais vu la situation…Tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ?  
- Ce ne sont que de vagues images…je me suis vue venir ici avec un camarade de classe, Yuki Soma, il semblerait. C'est donc le frère de monsieur Ayame ?  
- Oui, tout à fait ! sourit Minne.  
- Ils semblent très différents l'un de l'autre, remarqua Tohru.  
- Oui, mais grâce à toi, ils s'entendent enfin. Tu as réalisé sans doute sans t'en rendre compte l'un des plus grands rêves du patron !  
- J'ai fait ça…  
- Je suis là, j'entre ! dit Ayame en entrant avec un plateau où une théière un sucrier et deux tasses siégeaient, la tenue plus convenable.  
- Je vais tenir la boutique, dit Minne enjouée en sortant, ne l'embêtez pas trop, patron !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me tenir, je suis un roi inné, avec tout le charisme et la conduite qui est dû à roi ! »  
Minne sortit dans un sourire encore plus grand que celui qu'elle arborait déjà. Refermant la porte derrière, Ayame en profita pour s'asseoir en posant le plateau. Il servit le thé et tendit une tasse à Tohru.  
« Minne est une personne charmante, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en prenant lui même sa tasse dans la main.  
- Oui, elle est gentille, et vous semblez l'être aussi, dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait son interlocuteur comme si elle redécouvrait sa personne comme si elle était différente que l'homme en robe qu'elle avait vu à l'entrée.  
- Tu es vraiment adorable, sourit-il, Tu ne sembles pas changer.  
- Vous savez, monsieur Ayame…,tenta de dire la jeune fille.  
- Tu n'as pas du tout retrouvé la mémoire, je l'ai su en te voyant tout à l'heure, coupa-t-il.  
- Désolée…vous avez raison…, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit-il mais avec un brin de tristesse, parfois, on préfère oublier certaines choses…  
- Moi, je préfère retrouver ma mémoire, et je la retrouverai ! s'écria la jeune fille décidée.  
- C'est cette volonté qui t'a fait venir jusqu'ici ? C'est bien ! Mais d'un côté, pourquoi retrouver la mémoire ? Ta vie n'est pas plus simple, ainsi ?  
- Elle est…,hésita la jeune fille, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas ainsi que je vivais, dit-elle, parce que sinon, je me sentirais bien, et ce n'est pas le cas. Et mes rêves…  
- Tes rêves t'aident-ils ? demanda Ayame qui écoutait attentivement l'air d'un rien  
- Ils me montrent plein de choses, mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir…je me suis vue parlant avec Yuki-kun en venant ici, et puis j'ai vue ma mère, et cette personne qui me sourit…entouré de chats, je crois. Savez-vous qui c'est ?  
- C'est pour lui que tu veux retrouver ta mémoire ? Celui qui te sourit dans tes souvenirs ?  
- Oui, pour lui…mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas que des personnes soient tristes par ma faute. Yuki-kun aussi doit être triste… »

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Je me souviens si peu…  
Mais ce sont mes souvenirs quand même…  
Si je discutais ainsi avec Yuki…  
C'est que nous nous aimions bien…  
Yuki aussi doit être triste…  
Il faudra que je le voie…  
Et que je m'excuse…  
Je n'ai parlé qu'à Saki et Arisa…  
Il devait être si triste lui aussi…_

Tohru versa une larme, comprenant qu'elle avait été assez cruelle avec lui, s'en même lui avoir adressé la parole ces derniers jour. Ayame, face à Tohru, fut touché de voir ainsi Tohru face à elle-même, sincère et pure dans ses réactions. Même ainsi, elle restait adorable, et on avait envie de la protéger, de faire quelque chose pour elle.  
Et puis, Ayame n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais il tenait à Tohru le plus grand des respects. Elle ne le savait même pas, mais qu'il lui fasse le thé était aussi une grande marque de respect de sa part, lui qui ne le faisait à quasiment personne, pas même à Minne ou à Yuki (pas encore disons XD)  
« Comment trouves-tu le thé ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire affectueux une fois que Tohru s'était repris  
- Il est excellent, dit-elle une fois calmée en buvant encore une gorgée, je crois que je n'en ai pas goûté de meilleur.  
- Je suis content !dit-il flatté.  
- Paaaaaaaaaatrooooooooooooooon !s'exclama Minne de la boutique, deux personnes qui disent être vos cousins veulent nous voler Tohru !  
- C'est Himiko et Genji !s'exclama Tohru confuse, j'étais avec eux quand…je suis partie sans prévenir…  
- Vas-y alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas d'eux ! Je te protégerai contre dragons et flammes, toi la jeune princesse des fleurs voulant t'échapper de ton donjon, et moi volant à ton secours comme le digne roi que je suis pour t'enlever de ton tragique sort qu'une vilaine sorcière aurait jeté, jalousant ta personne toute entière parce qu'…  
- Patron !coupa la voix de Minne.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit-il avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, Tohru ?  
- Merci beaucoup, Ayame-san. » Ayame faillit rougir face au sourire adorable de Tohru.  
Ils passèrent donc en boutique, où Himiko lui sauta au bras, étant morte d'inquiétude tandis que Genji restait étrangement calme. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Genji détourna le regard pour partir avec les deux jeunes filles.

_[Pensées Ayame  
Tohru…  
Même ainsi, ta présence réconforte encore, le sais-tu ?  
Tu ne te souviens de rien…  
Mais ton cœur est pure…  
Et en nous cherchant ainsi…  
C'est comme si tu confirmais…  
Que ce n'est pas de la pitié que tu éprouves pour nous…  
Tu te fiches de ce que nous sommes…  
Si c'est nous que tu trouves…  
Merci…  
Et pardon de ne rien pouvoir faire…  
Nous ne pouvons désobéir à un ordre direct de Dieu…  
Pardon et rétablis-toi vite, Tohru…_


	7. Chapter 6: Le besoin de sortir 2

Chapitre 6 Le besoin de sortir 2

Tohru restait déstabilisée mais enchantée par sa rencontre avec Ayame. Certes, il était un peu étrange, mais elle voyait en lui quelqu'un d'adorable. En fait, elle avait l'impression de se trouver avec un bienveillant grand frère. Etrangement, elle avait senti q'elle pouvait se confier à lui, en toute confiance, et que malgré sa loufoquerie, il était sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il la protègerait.  
Mais elle en était presque sûre, quelque chose devait empêcher ceux qui la connaissaient de l'aider à se souvenir…quelque chose, ou quelqu'un…Ayame la consolée, mais sans rien lui dire. Hatori faisait la même chose, et il aurait été si facile à Yuki de venir à elle pour lui parler ! En dehors de la demeure Soma, elle arrivait à y penser, et à y réfléchir. Akito non plus ne lui révélait rien, mais tous lui disaient qu'il était préférable qu'elle oublie. Mais pourquoi ? Que savait-elle qui vaille le coup d'être oublié ?

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Pourquoi n'en prends-je conscience que maintenant ?  
Il y a quelqu'un qui désire que je ne me souvienne pas.  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Je ne veux faire souffrir personne…  
Alors pourquoi souffrent-ils tous en silence ?  
Briser le silence…  
Je veux que se brise le silence !_

A nouveau, Tohru s'arrêta sans prévenir, et Himiko qui la tenait par le bras faillit glisser en emportant Tohru avec elle. C'est à Genji qu'elles devaient d'être saines et sauves, le jeune homm ayant rattrapé les jeunes filles juste à temps.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tohru ? Encore un souvenir ? »demanda Himiko avec prudence, histoire d'éviter de perdre Tohru à nouveau.  
Tohru secoua la tête à la négative puis s'excusa de s'être arrêtée si brutalement. Mais alors que celle-ci voulue reprendre sa marche, elle y renonça à nouveau, prise encore une fois d'une impression de déjà vu. Son expression racontant assez cela, Genji et Himiko prirent le parti de se taire afin de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Face à elle, un immense immeuble, comme il y en avait de partout en ville. Mais celui là, elle avait vaguement l'impression qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se voyait sortir de là le soir…elle revit soudain dans ses images où elle était toute seule, des gens. Différents à chaque fois. Elle reconnut d'abord Yuki, puis quelqu'un aux cheveux blonds de soleil. Quelqu'un au grand sourire. En superposant cette image floue à sa mémoire actuelle, elle ne trouvait qu'une seule personne qui collait, parce que les personnes blondes naturellement sont rarissime au Japon. Momiji. Le petit garçon restait souvent avec ici…Tohru se rappela même pleurer devant une photo qu'il lui avait montré. Mais en pensant à Momiji, pourquoi l'associait-elle avec un lapin, sans savoir pourquoi ?  
« Tohruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! » s'exclama une voix joyeuse sortie de la foule.  
La concernée reconnut instantanément la voix, alors qu'elle pensait à lui.  
« Momiji-kun ? Momiji ! » répondit-elle alors que le jeune homme blond apparaissait, étincelant de joie et de bonne humeur.  
- Tohru ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? S'illumina le visage du garçon alors qu'il semblait courir pour se jeter dans ses bras.  
- Un peu, vous étiez avec moi ici souvent, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en toute honnêteté.  
Momiji s'arrêta juste à temps, mais grâce encore une fois à l'intervention de Genji qui le retint avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui, guidée par son instinct, ne semblait pas du tout craindre Momiji qui venait dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait entendu les paroles de Tohru, mais n savait s'il devait s'en réjouir où être triste.  
« Donc, tu te souviens un peu de moi ? dit Momiji tout sourire sans rien laisser paraître de ses doutes.  
- Oui, dit Tohru d'un air à la fois contente et triste avant de se tourner en souriant aimablement à Himiko et Genji, Pourriez-vous nous laissez un peu seuls, s'il vous plaît ? Je veux lui parler un peu.  
- D'accord, dit Himiko, mais on te garde à l'œil ! Tu t'enfuies plus sans prévenir !   
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste parler un peu à Momiji. »  
Genji ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, et fit en sorte de ne pas s'éloigner d'eux avec Himiko. Il taquinait la jeune fille en attendant, mais elle le trouvait un peu différent ces derniers temps.  
« Alors, Tohru ? dit Momji une fois seule avec elle, parles-moi, nous sommes tranquilles maintenant.  
- Oui, dit la jeune fille soudain stressée de ne pas savoir que dire en réalité. Je viens de me souvenir, en fait.  
- Te souvenir de moi ?  
- Je regardais cette immeuble, je suis sûre maintenant que je le connais, même si je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, commença Tohru. J'étais souvent toute seule, mais deux personnes que je connais bien étaient quelques fois avec moi. Il y avait Yuki, et puis toi.  
- Oui, répondit Momiji, C'était bien Yuki et moi.  
- Tu m'avais montré une photo, n'est-ce pas ?reprit Tohru après un petit silence, et j'ai pleuré devant cette photo, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tohru…  
- C'était quelqu'un qui t'était cher, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui t'a fait du mal en…  
[« Maman ne me connaît pas »  
- C'était ta mère qui t'a oublié, hein ? se souvint subitement Tohru alors que cette phrase si triste était prononcé par un petit garçon refusé de tout son être par sa mère  
- Tohru…ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, essaya de dire Momiji qui se sentait presque coupable d'infliger à Tohru un tel souvenir et la voir se mettre dans cette état.  
- Moi, je n'ai pas demandé à oublier, dit Tohru la voix tremblante retenant ses larmes, et je veux me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas infliger de peine parce que je ne suis plus Tohru Honda !  
- Tohru…calme-toi s'il te plaît…dit Momiji qui ne savait plus comment réagir.  
- Je veux me souvenir de tout, parce que jamais ne regretterai tout ce que j'ai vécu, peu importe ce qu'on me dit, même si tout le monde me dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir oublié. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout toute seule, mais personne ne veut me parler. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu vas me dire qu'il vaut mieux avoir oublié ?

- Je veux me souvenir de tout, parce que jamais ne regretterai tout ce que j'ai vécu, peu importe ce qu'on me dit, même si tout le monde me dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir oublié. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout toute seule, mais personne ne veut me parler. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu vas me dire qu'il vaut mieux avoir oublié ?  
- Je…je ne pourrai jamais être capable de te dire ça, Tohru…, dit Momiji dont les yeux se mirent à briller de larmes, Moi je voudrai…je voudrai…  
- Dis-le, s'il te plaît, dit Tohru face à l'hésitation de Momiji, j'ai besoin de l'entendre s'il te plaît.  
- Je voudrai…je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, comme avant ! » se mit à pleurer Momiji autant que Tohru se mit à pleurer, leurs larmes coulant de leurs joues brillaient au soleil comme du cristal. Tohru avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort, et Momiji avait sans aucun doute la même envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre. Il prit alors les mains de Tohru et les porta à son visage, comme si il lui donnait ses larmes tel un précieux trésor qu'il lui offrait, et Tohru le reçut ainsi, comme le plus inestimable des trésors.  
Quel est le plus grand trésor que des larmes versées pour soi ? Tohru ne voyait rien de plus précieux.  
C'est le moment que choisit Genji , accompagné de Himiko, pour revenir et les séparer. Himiko ne comprenait absolument pas se qu'il se passait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère contre Momiji, alors qu'elle pensait que c'est lui qui la faisait pleurer, mais il pleurait aussi fort et sincèrement qu'elle. Qu'avaient-ils pu se dire ?  
Genji et Momiji échangèrent un regard, et Momiji détourna son regard encore humide de larmes, mais ce avec presque une attitude de défi envers son aîné. Une fois calmés, Momiji quitta Tohru avec un sourire, mais en lui soufflant pourtant cette phrase avec son air joyeux enfin retrouvé.  
« Si tu croises un petit lapin sur ta route, prends-le dans tes bras s'il te plaît ! »  
Bien que Tohru ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, elle lui répondit d'un doux sourire, et Momiji partit tout rouge.

_[Pensées de Momiji  
Merci Tohru…  
Merci !Merci !Merci !  
Merci de vouloir te souvenir !  
Merci de ne rien regretter !  
Merci de m'accepter quoi que je sois !  
Merci d'avoir besoin de nous !  
D'avoir besoin de moi…  
Et envie de nous à tes côtés…  
Si seulement j'avais pu te prendre dans mes bras…  
Ma chère Tohru…_

[Pensées de Tohru  
Merci, Momiji !  
Merci beaucoup d'être sincère…  
Je crois bien que tu es le seul…  
Le seul à avoir le courage…  
De me dire que tu me veux moi, comme avant !  
Le seul à avoir le courage d'être sincère peu importe la peur…  
Merci pour ton trésor de cristal…  
Je le garderai précieusement dans mon cœur…  
A jamais…

Peu de temps après, Tohru croisa un petit lapin au poil clair, avec des yeux rouges. Il était vraiment adorable, et Tohru avait aussi l'impression de le connaître.  
C'était le lapin que Tohru voyait en pensant à Momiji. Elle se reculait déjà de la ville en compagnie de son escorte, mais il restait étonnant de voir un lapin seul dans une ville. Se souvenant de la dernière phrase de Momiji, elle s'avança près du lapin et le serrant fort contre sa poitrine, exactement comme elle aurait serré Momiji dans ses bras si elle avait plus.  
« Tohru, lâche ça, il risque de te refiler je ne sais quel maladie, dit Genji assez durement. Akito n'aimerait que tu tombes malade à cause de ce lapin des rues.  
- Je ne pense pas que prendre ce lapin puisse me rendre malade, dit Tohru en toute honnêteté. Et il est si mignon…j'aimerai qu'il reste avec moi…  
- Les animaux sont interdits à la demeure principale, dit Genji assez froid, Maintenant, tu lâches çà et tu et on va commencer à rentrer. Sortir c'est bien, mais trop ça peut être dangereux pour les blessées.  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Je voudrai rester encore un peu à me promener, s'exclama Tohru assez étonné de la soudaine dureté de Genji.  
- Mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi, répondit le garçon du tac au tac.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Genji, aujourd'hui ? s'écria Himiko en tirant les oreilles au concerné. J'ai dit qu'elle irait où elle voudra, et si elle veut encore se promener, pourquoi tu veux l'en empêcher ? baka ! On continue, Tohru, dit –elle avec plus de douceur à la concernée. Où veux-tu aller ?  
- Je veux aller…par là, dit Tohru en montrant le sens de la rue qu'elle prenait dans son souvenir en sortant de l'immeuble.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ? demanda l'adolescente.  
- Un souvenir, sûrement, dit Tohru avec un doux sourire.  
- Mais tu me lâches ce lapin ! reprit Genji  
- Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul en pleine ville ! C'est dangereux !  
- Il a su venir, il saura repartir.  
- Non ! »  
Le lapin s'approcha alors du cou de Tohru, la chatouilla presque, et Tohru eut presque l'impression qu'il lui laissait une dernière marque de tendresse, avant de sauter et s'enfuir dans les dédales de la ville et de la foule qui était déjà bien moi drue qu'au centre ville.  
Genji en fut satisfait et Tohru restait assez triste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûre qu'il était parti pour éviter que la dispute avec Genji n'aille trop loin. Genji était étrange, ce jour-là.

_[Pensées de Tohru  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Quelque chose n'est pas normal…  
Je le sens…  
Genji n'est pas dans son assiette…  
Il a regardé étrangement Momiji…  
Je suis sûre qu'il a jeté le même regard à Ayame…  
Il ne faut pas…  
Il ne faut pas que Genji aille là où je veux aller…  
Pas tant qu'il se permettra ce regard-là._


	8. Chapter 7: Le besoin de sortir 3

Chapitre 7 Le besoin de sortir 3

Tohru restait plus que troublée par l'attitude si froide qu'avait eut Genji, et Himiko ne comprenait pas non plus cette soudaine froideur. Genji, lui, restait étrangement sérieux, et c'est en pressant un peu Tohru qu'il suivait les jeunes filles, comme si une seule idée le taraudait, rentrer au plus vite à la demeure principale.

Ils remontaient tous la route, la ville se faisant de moins en moins bruyante, entrant dans des quartiers résidentielles plus calmes. Derrière, l'abondance d'arbres faisait devinait une forêt derrière les maisons. Tohru marchant plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose, finit par trouver l'entrée s'en petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans cette sorte de forêt. Mais à l'entrée, elle se mit à hésiter.  
« Qui a-t-il, Tohru ?demanda Himiko inquiète, Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non, c'est que…, commença la jeune fille hésitante avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne.  
- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ici, dit assez brutalement Genji, on devrait m'écouter et rentrer. Tu as eu une journée éprouvante, alors rentrons avant que tu ne t'écroules de fatigue. De plus, il commence à faire tard, le soleil n'est plus très haut, maintenant.  
- Genji ! gronda Himiko avant de se retourner vers Tohru qui restait statufiée devant l'orée du bois. Tohru, fais les choses à ton rythme, comme tu le sens. Si tu le veux, nous reviendrons ici un autre jour, ou si tu le veux, maintenant aussi. Mais n'en fais pas trop, ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Himiko… »Tohru.  
Ces mots-là, Tohru les connaissaient, elles étaient éternellement attachés dans son cœur, comme une formule magique qui lui redonnait toujours courage. Ces mots que lui a dit une voix unique, une voix précieuse en son cœur et ses souvenirs. Sa mère.  
Himiko ne s'en rendrait jamais compte, mais ses mots-là étaient si importants pour elle qu'elle en oubliait ses doutes et ses peurs de ne rien reconnaître.

[« Tu t'es approché sans le savoir d'animaux très dangereux dans une forêt »

Tohru blêmit soudain, cette phrase faisant écho dans son esprit. N'était-elle pas en train de faire une bêtise ? N'était-ce peut-être pas la forêt des animaux maudits dont parlait Akito, ceux qui voulaient la manger ? Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, elle qui n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, entrer pour savoir où allait se chemin de terre se perdant dans les arbres…  
Sa pâleur n'échappa ni à Genji, ni à Himiko, et les deux, voyant la jeune fille pétrifiée devant l'orée de la forêt, décidèrent à l'unisson de ramener la jeune fille à la demeure.  
Tohru se laissait guidait sans rien dire. Elle n'avait rien à dire de toute façon, et le serpent de la peur enroulant son cœur, sa voix s'était bloquée sur ce sujet.  
« Hey, baka ! Depuis quand tu passes à côté de moi en m'ignorant ? Ce n'est pas aimable de ta part de m'ignorer parce que je suis un enfant, juste comme ça, parce que tu es entouré de gens que tu ne connais pas et plus vieux que moi.  
- Hiro, toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, dit Himiko en grinçant des dents  
- …Hiro ?hésita Tohru en sortant de sa torpeur, Est-ce un Soma comme vous ?  
- Tu dois t'adresser à moi directement, et poliment, je te prie, Ce n'est parce que je suis un enfant qu'on ne me doit pas la politesse ! s'écria Hiro  
- Ah…Heu…désolée…Pardon de vous avoir contrariée…bégayait la jeune fille confuse en dévisageant l'enfant qui se dressait devant elle, l'air contrarié et en colère.  
- Toi, le grand dadais, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes avec Tohru ?  
- Un peu de respect à tes aînés, dit Genji, on ramène Tohru, elle est épuisée.  
- Sa maison n'est pas de ce côté, alors c'est quoi ce cirque ? Vous essayez d'enlever Tohru en profitant qu'elle est totalement cruche pour ne rien comprendre ? C'est du détournement de mineur, Genji. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on te livrait à la police ? C'est puni par la loi, ce que tu fais.  
- Elle habite dans le pavillon d'Akito depuis son accident, dit Himiko. Elle est amnésique. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
- C'était elle ?!s'écria Hiro réellement surpris et ayant beaucoup de mal à réaliser en voyant Tohru que la jeune fille devant lui ne la connaissait pas.  
- Tu la connaissais, non ? Et tu n'étais pas au courant ? Quel piètre connaissance tu fais là, avorton » critiqua Himiko  
Hiro n'en revenait pas, mais cela le contrariait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Il s'avança vers Tohru, l'expression la plus neutre possible, et observa la jeune fille méticuleusement. Elle était bien la même, en apparence, même avec son pansement sur le front. Le même air tête en l'air, la même attitude maladroite. Tohru, quoi.  
« Menteuse, dit Hiro d'un ton acide, tu n'es qu'une menteuse, en plus d'être une baka ! Elle t'a attendu à la maison, et toi tu n'étais pas là…De quel droit tu te permets de mentir comme çà ! Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse ! Tout le monde t'attend chez toi, pourquoi tu reviens pas ?!  
- Je…je voudrai…bégaya Tohru maladroitement  
- Tu n'as pas d'excuses ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point…  
- Hiro, ça suffit ! »coupa violemment Genji en jetant un regard de braise au jeune garçon, qui pour la première fois se sentit obligé de se taire. Ce regard en disait long, en fait. Il portait l'ordre divin.  
Tohru, pétrifiée de se voir ainsi accusée, tremblait comme une feuille, et la tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle avait le vertige, elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas debout seule longtemps.  
« Hiro, dites-moi où est ma maison, dit Tohru avec difficulté, je veux savoir où rentrer, je ne suis pas une…menteuse…je veux… »  
La jeune fille tomba par terre, ses jambes ne pouvant soudain plus la porter. A genoux devant Hiro, au bord des larmes, elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
« Je veux…retrouver les gens qui sont cher à mon cœur…mais ma mémoire défaille…Tout ce que je veux…c'est…rentrer chez moi… »

La réponse, Tohru ne put jamais l'entendre, car à peine finissait-elle de prononcer ces mots qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, mais elle gardait en elle le visage du garçon qui l'avait grondée. C'était un si petit garçon encore ! Les autres l'avaient-ils vu ainsi ? Il la grondait de tristesse et non de colère. Et dans son esprit, un seul mot se répétait pour Hiro : « Pardon ». Il souhaitait qu'il le dise à tout ceux qu'elle avait oublié et qu'elle faisait souffrir.

_[Pensées de Hiro  
Ce n'est pas possible…  
Tu me mens, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu n'as quand même pas tout oublié ?  
Et Kisa ? Tu y penses ?  
Comment est-ce qu'on peut lui dire ça ?  
Qu'elle a perdue sa grande sœur ?  
Tu nous aurait tous trahi ?  
Tu nous a réellement trahi ainsi ?  
Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas faire pire…  
Traîtresse…  
Si Kisa l'apprend, elle pleurera…  
Si elle pleure à cause de toi…  
Tohru…  
Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !_

Hiro laissa Genji et Himiko ramener Tohru, malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il était venu chercher Kisa, qui attendait Tohru en silence chez Shiguré depuis des jours, sans rien dire. Shigure n'avait rien dit. Personne ne leur avait rien dit du tout ! Tous les 'grands' savaient sûrement, et les avaient tenus à l'écart ! Il était vraiment furieux qu'on ait agi envers lui comme un enfant.

C'est furieux qu'il entra chez Shigure, qui dégustait un thé avec Kisa et Yuki, mais tous étaient silencieux. Il était prêt à éclater mais la présence de Kisa retint ses ardeurs.  
Aussi, il décida d'adopter la solution la plus calme qui s'imposait, c'est à dire parler le plus calmement possible, s'il en était capable.  
« Hiro-kun, tu es entré furieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Shigure avec sa niaiserie habituelle.  
- Disons que j'ai vu une chose contrariante, dit Hiro avec une certaine difficulté.  
- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Kisa de sa toute petite voix.  
- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, dit Hiro assez maladroitement, ne sachant toujours pas comment parler devant elle, Il n'y a pas de thé pour moi ?  
- Voyons Hiro, il serait froid si on te l'avait servi !se moqua Shigure  
- Hiro-kun, tu as vu grande sœur ? dit Kisa  
- Cette tête de linotte ? Pourquoi je me soucierai d'elle ?  
- Shi-san…dit Kisa presque avec reproches, Grande sœur devait pourtant rentrer vite…  
- Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais, dit Yuki pour rassurer l'enfant peinée.  
- Shigure, tu crois pas que tu nous dois quelques explications ? Pourquoi elle rentre pas, Tohru ?  
- Elle a perdue le chemin de la maison, répondit Shiguré comme s'il racontait une bonne blague.  
- Je continuerai de l'attendre ici, dit Kisa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne chez elle.  
- Vous…tu étais au courant, Kisa ?s'écria Hiro  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'attends ici tous les jours, dit Kisa assez simplement, parce que lorsqu'elle rentrera, elle saura à quel point moi aussi, je tiens à elle.  
- Tohru est une menteuse, cracha Hiro, ce qui eut pour effet de diriger contre lui tous les regards stupéfaits.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
- Tohru n'est qu'une sale menteuse !dit Hiro, Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, de loin. Elle se tenait à l'entrée du chemin de terre ! Elle s'est mise à trembler de peur ! Et si elle avait peur, c'était parce qu'elle sait qu'elle nous a trahi ! Ne viens pas me dire qu'elle a réussi a venir jusque là au hasard, comme ça, Shigure !  
- Grande sœur est…venue jusque ici ? hésita Kisa  
- Hiro, tu es sûre que c'était elle ? renchérit Yuki  
- Sa tête, je la connais assez bien, non ? Elle était accompagnée de Genji et Himiko.  
- Mais pendant que je leur causais pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec eux au lieu de rentrer, tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? Qu'elle vit chez Akito ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais il est sensé la haïr, non ? Tohru est une traîtresse, j'en suis sûre ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas réellement malade !  
- Hiro, qui es-tu pour oser dire ça de grande sœur ? dit Kisa de sa petite voix en colère, Tohru ne nous a pas abandonné, et tonton Hatori a dit qu'elle retrouverait sa mémoire progressivement. Mais toi, tu n'as pas envie de l'attendre, tu l'accuses. Tu la détestes tant que ça, Hiro ?  
- Je ne la déteste pas, dit Hiro qui n'osait pas lever la voix contre elle, mais…  
- Je crois en elle, continua la petite fille, sais-tu ce que ça représente qu'elle aie pu venir jusqu'ici ? »  
La petite fille se mit a pleurer, et elle partit, laissant Hiro encore plus déprimé et déboussolé seul avec les aînés, grimpant dans la chambre de Tohru, et se mit en boule sur son lit, un cousin dans ses bras.  
« Je t'attends, grande sœur, j'ai confiance en toi. »


	9. Chapter 8: La chambre de Tohru

Chapitre 8 La chambre de Tohru

Kyo s'était tout simplement refusé de revoir Tohru. Il avait décidé ça tout seul, et ce dès qu'il a su pour son amnésie. Mais il en souffrait vraiment beaucoup, voire vraiment trop.  
Mais il avait voulu la revoir, même de loin, pour au moins voir qu'elle allait bien, ou mieux tout du moins. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était allé au lycée ce jour-là. Il l'avait observé par la fenêtre, puis l'avait rencontré sur le toit.  
Mais qu'avait-il vu ? Tohru pleurait, Tohru n'allait pas bien, Tohru ne souriait pas. Tohru n'existait plus. Mais en face d'elle, sur ce toit, à l'instant même où elle était venu, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Il avait entendue son cri de désespoir à travers son murmure perdu dans le vent.

_[Pensées de Kyo_

Non, Tohru, tu n'es pas toute seule…  
Non, Tohru, tu n'es pas sensée pleurer ainsi…  
Comme j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras !  
Comme j'aimerai tout te dire !  
Te faire rappeler !  
Mais ce serait si égoïste…  
Ai-je le droit d'être égoïste ?  
Puis-je avoir le droit de te reprendre de force ?  
Je voudrai te le crier, le crier au monde…  
Je t'aime, Tohru…  
Reviens-moi, s'il te plait…

Il priait comme jamais il n'aurait prié pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et ne voulait qu'elle à ses côtés, peu importait le temps qu'il lui restait libre…  
Il ne se plaindrait jamais d'être enfermé, s'il pouvait être avec elle le temps de sa liberté.  
Kyo n'avait qu'un vœu, que Tohru sourit à nouveau. Au moins cela.  
Il avait décidé de retourner en cours, essayer de revoir le sourire de Tohru, tel que lui le connaissait.  
Pour cela, il était retourné chez Shigure, ravalant sa peine, mais en refusant de donner une explication sur sa disparition de ces derniers jours.  
Il apprit alors que Kisa venait tous les jours ici, dans l'attente de revoir Tohru. Il ne parlait jamais à sa petite cousine, mais il comprenait sa peine et alla s'isoler sur le toit, comme à son habitude.  
Et c'est aussi ainsi qu'il apprit que le dimanche même, Tohru avait réussi à venir jusqu'à l'entrée du chemin de la forêt, vers chez elle. Quel espoir et quelle joie avaient submergé son cœur ! Mais Hiro l'avait vu trembler et hésiter, il l'avait traité de traîtresse et de menteuse. Hiro était-il malheureux ? Il était sans doute le seul à ne pas être au courant pour Tohru, car il ne posait jamais de question autre que pour se moquer de quelqu'un. C'est un enfant, aussi. Kyo ne l'oubliait pas. Hiro est encore un enfant qui n'a pas compris ce qu'est devenir grand.

Kyo eut envie de revoir la chambre de Tohru, ce soir-là. Il voulait l'imaginer, tête en l'air, en train de réviser, mais en le voyant entrer elle lui sourirait, et il se sentirait obligé de l'aider, pour rester avec elle, rien que tous les deux.  
Kisa était dans la chambre, sur le lit, couché en boule, tenant un cousin dans ses bras. Kyo en restait assez stupéfait : d'une part parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un dans la chambre de Tohru, mais aussi parce que Kisa allait sans doute lui demander ce qu'il venait faire ici, et qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner.  
Mais Kisa ne dit rien. Elle le regarda en silence, puis ferma les yeux. Kyo ne sut plus quoi faire. Devait-il ressortir ou fermer la porte derrière lui ? Le voilà soudain gêné face à la petite fille devant lui.  
Kisa n'entendait ni pas, ni porte se fermer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec Kyo en face d'elle, lui qui lui faisait encore assez peur, bien qu'il se soit assagi depuis longtemps auprès de Tohru.  
Elle finit par se lever, assez hésitante, et referma la porte elle même en silence, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit, Kyo silencieux et stupéfait.  
Le silence commençait à peser, et les deux enfants ne se parlaient pas, n'osant même pas se regarder, par gêne.  
« Kyo-kun, tu attends Tohru-ne-san, toi aussi ? »finit par dire Kisa d'une toute petite voix.  
Mais Kyo ne répondait pas, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était rentré.  
« Kyo-kun, tu sais qu'elle a failli venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour où elle reviendra, que feras-tu ? » Mais Kyo baissa la tête et ne dit rien, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas que répondre. Il était étonné aussi. Kisa ne lui avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie.  
« Toi, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?, finit par dire Kyo assez brutalement  
- Parce que tu es le plus triste de tous, encore plus que moi, dit-elle après un court silence.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, cracha Kyo alors qu'il ne regardait pas la petite fille, tous les juunichis se rassurent parce que je dois supporter plus qu'eux. Alors pourquoi ça te préoccupe ? Je suis le Chat, et tout le monde s'en fout tant que je suis le plus misérable d'entre nous.  
- Mais…,hésita Kisa qui avait peur mais qui parlait presque malgré elle, mais tu es malheureux…et Tohru…ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut…  
- Ecoute-moi bien, Kisa, dit le garçon aux cheveux oranges en s'asseyant au sol, près de la petite fille sur le lit, Tohru n'est pas là, et Tohru n'empêchera pas la malédiction de faire de moi le Chat. C'est pour ça que je te fais peur, Kisa. Parce que je suis le Chat, et comme tous les autres, tu penses de moi que je suis le pire de tous les juunichis. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de mêler en plus Tohru à ça. Il vaut bien mieux pour tous le monde que Tohru ne retrouve pas cette maison. Comme ça, elle ne sera pas triste.  
- Kyo-kun…tremblait la petite voix de Kisa, est-ce que tu penses que Tohru était malheureuse avec nous ? Qu'il faut la laisser comme Kana pour tonton Hatori ?…Tonton est malheureux encore…tu veux être aussi malheureux que lui ?  
- Kana est bien plus heureuse aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a laissé partir en oubliant.  
- Mais maintenant, tonton Hatori souffre tout seul !…et Tohru…  
- Arrêtes, ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa Kyo  
- Tohru ne peut pas être heureuse sans nous ! » s'écria Kisa de sa voix qui s'était élevé alors qu'elle avait toujours tremblé.   
Kyo regarda la petite fille, et vit qu'elle était en larmes, et son visage si doux d'habitude commençait à esquisser la colère, ce qui était bien la première fois pour Kyo de la voir ainsi, chamboulé.  
« Tohru…Tohru-ne-san…elle nous aime…elle est toujours là pour nous…pourquoi ne serions-nous pas là pour…elle ?sanglotait-elle  
- Mais nous sommes…commença Kyo  
- Nous ne sommes rien que nous…Tohru…n'a besoin que de nous…c'est sûrement…son seul caprice…pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre, Kyo-kun ?  
- Kisa…, hésita Kyo soudain au bord des larmes…je suis…le Chat…  
- Mais…Kyo-kun…, dit Kisa la vox tremblante par ses sanglots,…pour Tohru-ne-san…tu es le plus important de tous…dans son cœur…et toi…tu l'aimes plus que tout…n'est-ce pas ? »  
Kyo se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, ne sachant que répondre devant cette petite fille si muette et timide qui avait soudain tant de force et de clairvoyance. Etait-ce réellement Kisa qui était devant lui ? Elle était en larmes d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.  
Kisa ne tremblait plus de peur de mettre Kyo en colère, mais en fait, elle avait l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Encore en larmes, mais cette fois de bienveillance, elle tendit les bras et posa avec douceur la tête de Kyo sur ses genoux, et ils pleurèrent ensemble en silence, restant longtemps ainsi.

_[Pensées de Kyo_

Pourquoi…  
Même quand tu n'es pas là…  
Pourquoi…  
Ton ombre seule suffit à me désarmer ?  
Kisa…  
Sois forte et fière…  
Fière de ce que tu fais…  
N'hésites pas à parler…  
Kisa…  
Pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant…  
Que nous nous rencontrons ?  
Sois fière Tohru…  
Kisa crois en toi…

[Pensées de Kisa

Grande sœur…  
Je suis encore bien fragile…  
Mais je crois en toi…  
Grande sœur…  
Je viens de rencontrer Kyo pour la première fois…  
Il est encore plus fragile que moi, tu sais…  
Il t'aime encore plus que moi…  
Veilles bien sur lui…  
Et surtout, reviens-nous vite !

Au loin, dans le manoir Soma, Hatori veillait Tohru, qui semblait cauchemarder dans sa fièvre. Elle pleurait en silence, et pendant qu'il épongeait son front encore brûlant, il l'entendit murmurer faiblement dans son sommeil : « Kisa…Kyo…je… »  
Hatori ne put s'empêcher d'envier cette persistance à se souvenir, car il y a si longtemps de cela…et il en avait si mal encore…  
« Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, murmura Hatori en lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux sur le front, avant d'approcher ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui murmurer encore ce denier mot, Merci » 


	10. Chapter 9: Le garçon aux cheveux oranges

Chapitre 9 Le garçon aux cheveux oranges

« Monsieur Hatori, vous savez, mes rêves se font de plus en plus étranges… » parlait Tohru tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer.   
Hatori était resté toute la nuit à son chevet, et elle savait que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre ce matin-là. Depuis qu'elle habitait dans la demeure Soma, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Hatori tous les matins, et pendant que celui-ci l'auscultait, elle lui racontait ses rêves. Hatori, à ce moment-là, se taisait, écoutant attentivement. Il ne disait généralement pas grand chose, mais il écoutait, et cela était déjà beaucoup pour Tohru. Elle savait que Hatori était quelqu'un de très gentil, quelqu'un qui serait incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, quitte à souffrir lui-même.  
« Il y avait un chat et un tigre tout mignons, dit Tohru, et ils cherchaient une boulette de riz. C'était mignon. Ils avaient tellement envie de la trouver qu'ils pleuraient… C'est bizarre, non ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est étrange , dit Hatori calmement, Sinon, tu n'as eue aucun autre flash souvenir ?  
- Non, que ce chat et ce tigre. J'adore les félins, vous savez ? Mais par dessus tout, je préfère le chat.  
- C'est bien, sourit affectueusement Hatori avant de changer de sujet, Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester te reposer ?  
- Je ne peux pas passer mes journées enfermée ici, dit Tohru, et hier, j'ai appris tant de choses que sortir est devenu un besoin. C'est le seul moyen que je possède pour m'aider à retrouver ma mémoire.  
- Je vois, soupira-t-il, mais surtout, n'en fais pas trop. Fais les choses à ton rythme, c'est inutile que de jouer avec ta santé, d'accord ?  
- Vous savez si…si Momiji habite près d'ici ?dit Tohru hésitante après un silence.  
- Momiji ? s'étonna Hatori  
- Oui, Momiji-kun…je l'ai vu hier, il a été très gentil…C'est un Soma, habite-il ici ?  
- …Vas-y vite avant que tu ne sois en retard, tu as déjà trop traîné, Tohru.  
- Oui…Merci, monsieur Hatori. »

Tohru quitta Hatori, bien que déçue de ne pas avoir eue de réponse de la part de celui-ci sur Momiji.

Aussi fut-ce avec joie qu'elle retrouva le garçon blond à l'école, dans le couloir, alors qu'elle allait en classe. Il passait pour aller en classe lui aussi, souriant gaiement à ses camarades en parlant de tout et de rien. Tohru sourit avec appréhension : Momiji était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de gentil. Tohru sentait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un empêchait quiconque de parler. Mais elle estimait Momiji à sa juste valeur en se disant qu'il était un prince courageux au cœur noble.  
Momiji l'aperçut alors, et elle lisait dans son regard qu'il allait prendre congé de ses amis pour venir lui parler. Mais Tohru lui renvoya un regard d'un doux sourire, afin qu'il reste s'amuser, et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle. Momiji avait compris, et fit alors ce que Tohru lui incommodait de faire. Si quelqu'un avait perçu cet échange de regard, il aurait pu percevoir une complicité qui ressemblait presque à de la télépathie.  
Tohru s'étonnait elle-même de se sentir soudain aussi proche de lui, et elle se dit qu'elle devait sûrement beaucoup l'aimer pour ressentir ce lien-là.

« Tohru, te voilà enfin !dit Arisa avec sa bonne humeur naturelle, Kyon Kyon est revenu en cours, ça faisait un moment qu'il était plus là ! Regardes ! »  
Attrapé ainsi par Arisa, Tohru regarda le personnage que lui montrait la yankee, et en resta bouche bée.  
Elle le reconnut du premier coup, elle n'avait qu'une seule personne ayant les cheveux oranges comme lui, ainsi que ce regard rouge sombre. Il regardait par la fenêtre, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tohru sentait une tristesse incroyable au fond de lui, tristesse dissimulée derrière les éclats de rire et le chahut quotidien de la classe. Tohru se surprenait à être prise de tristesse et de nostalgie.  
Le regard de Kyo se tourna vaguement vers elle, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un instant, tout parut figé. Les rires, le chahut, les gens qui bougent et parlent, qui lisent ou révisent…soudain, il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça. Il y avait seulement les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre. Kyo gardait un regard stupéfait, voir effrayé de voir Tohru qui l'emprisonnait du regard. Tohru, elle, sentait quelque chose revenir à elle. Un mal de tête violent la prenait soudain, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller, et de ne plus se concentrer.

_[Pensées de Tohru_

Non, je n'abandonne pas !  
J'ai mal…  
J'ai si mal à la tête…  
Non, je veux savoir !  
Lui…  
J'en suis sûre…  
Il a la clef…  
Seul lui sait…  
…Il a mal…  
Il a si mal…  
Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ?  
Pourquoi a-t-il si peur ?  
Face à moi ?  
Ne…ne détourne pas ton regard, s'il te plaît…

« Tohru-kun, tu te sens mal ? »dit Saki en apparaissant de nulle part près de Tohru et d'Arisa qui observa alors la jeune qui restait figée.  
Tohru n'écoutait pas, elle fouillait désespérément dans sa tête, luttant contre la douleur, pour essayer de savoir. Arisa et Saki furent étonnée de la voir figée, et s'inquiétait en essayant de la secouant, mais en vain.  
Soudain, elle avança face à Kyo, agissant plus à son instinct qu'autre chose, la douleur étant trop grande, et lui attrapa les mains posées sur sa table, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Kyo ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et était presque terrifié de penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

_[Pensées de Kyo  
Tohru…  
Je ne comprends plus rien…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux…  
Je n'arrive pas à dire un mot…  
Tohru…  
Ma petite Tohru…  
Tu sembles si mal…  
Parle-moi…  
Dis n'importe quoi…  
Mais je voudrais t'entendre…  
Même l'écho de ta voix me suffirait…_

« Je…dit Tohru avec difficulté, je…tu…Kyo-kun…je…  
- Tohru ? murmura d'une voix presque inaudible et tremblante Kyo.  
- Je t…je…aide-moi ! »  
A ses mots, Tohru s'écroula au sol, laissant Kyo pétrifié. Au bruits, tous les élèves de la classe se retournèrent et en voyant Tohru ainsi à terre, tous vinrent auprès d'elle. Yuki, entrant dans la pièce, sût immédiatement que Tohru était au sol.  
Saki et Arisa dégagèrent tout le monde afin d'être auprès de Tohru, qui reprenait conscience petit à petit. Saki jeta un vif regard froid à Kyo qui n'arrivait même pas à bouger.  
« Tohru, ça va ? dit Saki en voyant que Tohru revenait à elle plus sûrement.  
- J'ai mal à la tête…  
- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Arisa qui prit soudain Tohru dans les bras, alors que la jeune fille était encore assez assommé, et je t'interdis d'en sortir tant que tu ne tiendras pas sur tes jambes plus d'une journée d'affilé, baka ! » s'écria la yankee en disparaissant dans le couloir, suivit par Saki.  
- Elle est vraiment forte, Uotani !s'écriaient des garçons de la classe, c'est bien une yankee ! »

Tandis que les autres parlaient de l'affaiblissement de Tohru, Kyo en profita pour s'enfuir discrètement par la fenêtre.  
Mais aussi discret qu'il fut, yuki l'avait vu et rattrapé, mais par les escaliers, sur le toit du gymnase.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-il en dissimulant sa crainte derrière une froideur mal déguisé, Qu'est-il arrivé à Tohru ?  
- Elle est tombé, c'est tout ! cracha Kyo sans se donner la peine de regarder Yuki.  
- Mais elle ne s'est pas évanouie devant toi par hasard. Que t'a-t-elle dit, Kyo ?  
- Tu veux réellement le savoir, sale rat ?  
- Oui, je veux le savoir, chat stupide !  
- Elle m'a dit : « aide-moi ».  
- Elle n'a dit que ça ?  
- Oui, rien que ça ! cracha Kyo, et elle s'est évanouie. Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais ça veut que Tohru-san est malheureuse…que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Vous en avez pas marre, vous tous ? Lâchez-moi ! »

Kyo disparut alors, et Yuki ne le suivit pas. Cela ne servait à rien, il rentrerait à la maison, et il devait aller en cour. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : à quoi pense Kyo ?

_[Pensées de Kyo_

Ce n'est pas juste…  
Ce n'est pas juste…  
Ce n'est pas juste…  
Ce n'est pas juste…  
Tohru…  
J'ai vu une étincelle dans tes yeux…  
Une étincelle de celle que tu es, toi…  
Tu allais me dire quelque chose…  
Mais cette lueur s'est éteinte, et tu m'a demandé de l'aide…  
Tohru…  
Ce n'est pas juste…


	11. Chapter 10: Le cavalier et la princesse

Chapitre 10 Le cavalier et la princesse

Que dire sur qu'il s'était passé ? Tohru n'en savait rien. La douleur qui l'avait prise ce matin-là avait été si grande qu'elle en avait effacé la cause même de cette douleur.  
Lorsqu'elle avait émergée, à l'infirmerie, Saki lui raconta qu'elle était resté immobile face à un certain Kyo, et l'infirmière avait émit la théorie que le mal de tête était tout simplement dû à un excès d'efforts pour se souvenir. L'infirmière la réprimanda pour son grade à cause de cela, en lui expliquant que se forcer fait du mal, laisser aller est bien plus douce et meilleure technique pour sa mémoire.  
« Madame, cela fait une presque une semaine déjà que je suis ainsi, dit Tohru pendant que Saki et Arisa retournèrent en cours, forcées par l'infirmière mais aussi rassurées de voir leur amie saine, combien de temps dure en moyenne une perte temporaire de mémoire ?  
- C'est assez aléatoire, expliqua la femme en l'auscultant par précaution, mais chez toi, cela semble assez rapide, non ? Tu as déjà récupérée pas mal de fragments de ta mémoire, c'est très bon signe !  
- Mais je me ne souviens que par fragments, et la personne dont je veux me souvenir semble prisonnier des dédales de ma mémoire défaillante  
- Tu essayes de te souvenir de Kyo Soma ? Ton amie disait que tu t'es évanouie devant lui après lui avoir parlé, mais elle n'a rien pu entendre.  
- Je ne sais pas…dans ma mémoire, la personne dont je veux me souvenir est très floue, je ne vois pas bien son visage. Et je ne me souviens pas du visage de Kyo Soma, si c'est devant lui que je me suis évanouie.  
- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as pu dire devant lui ?  
- Non, répondit-elle après un silence franc, non, je n'en sais rien du tout.  
- Bon, je vais appeler le docteur Soma Hatori, dit l'infirmière, on m'a bien spécifiée que si ce genre de malaise arrivait, c'est lui qui devait s'occuper de toi et personne d'autre.  
- Mais…je vais le déranger dans son travail !s'écria Tohru.  
- Mademoiselle Honda, le docteur Soma Hatori est un médecin, il est là lorsqu'il faut s'occuper d'un patient quand il en a besoin. Tu es une de ses patientes, et tu as besoin de lui. Tu ne peux pas le déranger, puisqu'il est là pour t'aider.  
- Mais le chef de famille a besoin de lui, plus que moi, dit Tohru, J'ai appris qu'il n'était pas bien ce matin. Moi, je vais beaucoup mieux. Je peux retourner en cours sans problème !  
- Tu vas au moins te reposer un peu. Je téléphonerai à ton docteur juste pour le prévenir, mais au moindre problème, tu rentres chez toi.  
- D'accord. Merci, madame.

Tohru obéit gentiment, et s'endormit profondément jusqu'à la fin des cours des première année. Ceux-ci terminaient plus tôt car leur derniers professeurs de la journée devaient se réunir pour une raison ignorée des élèves, ou peut-être juste de Tohru seule.  
Aussi, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, calme, entendant les bruits qui naissaient soudain dans les couloirs, vacarme agréable du quotidien scolaire, des bruits familiers à Tohru, qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs du collège avec Saki et Arisa. Les deux filles ne cessaient de coller Tohru lorsqu'elle venait à l'école, et c'était en grande partie grâce à leur récit qu'elle se souvenait le mieux d'elles.  
L'infirmerie était sensée être vide, l'infirmière venait de sortir pour déposer des dossiers à l'administration. Elle sentait l'air qui s'engouffrait légèrement par la fente ouverte de la fenêtre, faisant voleter les rideaux, et la lumière douce de l'après-midi donnait l'impression que le rêve se mélangeait encore avec la réalité. Elle se sentait bien, juste en écoutant et sentant ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Le bruit léger des feuilles d'arbres la berçait, et elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.  
« Tohru ? »dit une voix légère et inquiète.  
Tohru sursauta presque, et rouvrant les yeux, elle se surprit à voir Momiji assis auprès d'elle, la regardant avec douceur et inquiétude, parlant d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille qui sortait à peine de son rêve.  
« Momiji-kun…, murmura Tohru sans cesser de le fixer dans les yeux, puis en lui souriant une fois qu'elle l'eut bien reconnu.  
- J'ai appris ce qu'il t'ai arrivé à la pause déjeuner, dit Momiji, je me suis inquiété, mais Hanajima et Uotani disaient que tout allait bien. Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Oui, tout va bien, dit la jeune fille dont le sourire rassurant se dessinait sur ses lèvres. L'infirmière a dit que j'ai trop fait d'efforts de mémoire, ce matin, d'où mon malaise. Elle a dit que je ne devais pas forcer, que tout reviendra naturellement.  
- Tant mieux alors, sourit le jeune homme blond en lui renvoyant un sourire lumineux. Est-ce que tu t'es souvenu de nouvelles choses, après notre rencontre d'hier ? Ou même tout a l'heure ?  
- Après t'avoir vu, je me suis dirigée vers un endroit qui avait un chemin, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur d'une sorte de bois. Mais…j'ai été prise de panique…je crois que…ce qu'a dit Akito a dû me terrifier sans que je ne m'en rende compte…  
- Et qu'est-ce que t'a dit Akito ?  
- Que c'est là-bas qu'il m'a trouvé, alors que j'ai failli me faire dévorer par des bêtes…il a dit : « des sales bêtes maudites ». Bien que c'est Akito qui le dit, je n'y crois pas vraiment.  
- Tu ne crois pas que les bêtes sont maudites ?  
- Non, je ne crois pas que j'ai failli être dévorée comme il le raconte. A l'entrée de ce bois, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait ma maison. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…j'hésitais…je voulais y entrer malgré tout…mais mon mal de tête m'avait reprise…et Genji me presser de rentrer…il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur…mais Genji n'est pas comme ça d'habitude…  
- Tu sais, Tohru, dit Momiji après un silence, il faut que tu prennes le temps de savoir. Tu te stresses de savoir, mais il ne faut pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.  
- Alors, comme les autres, tu vas me dire qu'il vaut mieux que j'en reste là, amnésique ?dit Tohru en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.  
- Tohru-kun, je suis quelqu'un qui t'adore, dit Momiji avec une certaine difficulté mais avec beaucoup de sincérité, et ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta gentillesse naturelle, ton sourire sincère, ta présence. Tu as du mal à sourire aussi sincèrement maintenant, et moi, je veux le revoir au moins une fois, ton vrai sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal en te forçant. On est toujours malheureux, ainsi. Il faut que tu fasses tout à ton rythme, comme tu le sens, et pas désespérément. Si tu continues, il risque de ne plus avoir de Tohru du tout. Et ça, je ne le veux pour rien au monde… »  
La voix de Momiji s'éteignit, car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, et ne voyait rien à dire d'autre. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et il souffrait de penser que Tohru se torturait pour le simple souvenir d'eux. Mais il ne pleurait pas, cette fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il fallait montrer qu'il était fort, et que Tohru ne lui en veuille pas de parler aussi durement sans l'être avec elle.  
« Ma…ma Maman me disait ça pour me gronder, lorsque j'en faisais trop à en tomber malade…, dit Tohru après un temps de silence, détournant le regard vers Momiji, Il faut croire qu'elle a raison, puisqu'elle n'est pas la seule à me le dire aujourd'hui. »  
Elle fit un sourire à Momiji, qui en resta étonnée. Le sourire de Tohru était si doux et rassurant, un sourire naturel et simple, qui ne cachait rien d'autre que ça.

_[Pensées de Momiji_

Le sourire de Tohru…  
Elle aurait peut-être dû m'en vouloir…  
Mais Tohru me sourit.  
C'est le sourire de Tohru !  
Son véritable sourire…  
Si j'arrive à te faire sourire comme ça…  
Ce sourire qu'on ne t'avait pas vu depuis longtemps maintenant…  
C'est que j'ai une place assez importante dans ton cœur ?  
Qui te permet de me pardonner quand je suis trop dur…  
Ou quand je suis trop faible ?  
Si j'arrive à trouver les bons mots…  
Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis vraiment proche de toi ?  
Tu es parfois cruelle, Tohru…  
Mais c'est bien aussi pour ça…  
Qu'on…que je t'adore…

Momiji lui sourit chaleureusement en retour, et suivit alors un silence, car aucun des deux ne semblait avoir quelque chose d'autre à dire. A la fin les deux jeunes gens se mirent à éclater de rire, se moquant d'eux-mêmes. La minute d'après, on n'aurait jamais pu croire que Tohru était amnésique. Elle et Momiji discutaient exactement avec le même naturel en enjouement qu'avant, et durant tout ce temps, Tohru souriait, et riait même lorsque Momiji racontait des histoires rigolotes en mimant toutes les actions de ce qu'il racontait.  
Lorsque l'infirmière revint et vit les deux adolescents s'amuser gaiement, elle aussi fut surprise de voir Tohru, si mal en point auparavant, rayonner ainsi.  
« Je suis le chevalier venant sauver sa princesse ! »s'exclamait Momiji en mimant un chevalier brandissant une épée.  
- Monsieur Soma Momiji, c'est en théâtre qu'il faut faire ça, pas à l'infirmerie ! remarqua l'infirmière en informant sa présence mais riant elle aussi en le voyant aussi adorable ainsi.  
- Mais je fais le spectacle pour ma princesse favorite ! riait Momiji  
- Ta princesse devait se reposer, petit chevalier, lui sourit l'infirmière, mais celle-ci va rentrer maintenant. On vient de me dire que Genji Soma vient d'arriver pour te ramener.  
- Ah…d'accord, dit Tohru dont sourire se fana, Je vais me préparer alors.  
- Oui, c'est bien. »  
L'infirmière la conduit vers les toilettes pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse le visage, et une fois Tohru descendue et reprise par Genji, l'infirmière, revint à son bureau, où Momiji rêvassait. L'infirmière n'était pas sotte, et voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, apparemment. Puisque Momiji était un Soma, peut-être lui apporterait-il des réponses pour qu'elle comprenne.  
« Monsieur Soma Momiji, que se passe-t-il avec Tohru?  
- Elle est amnésique, vous le savez, non ?  
- C'était la première fois que je la voyais rire de bon cœur depuis cet incident, expliqua l'infirmière, Mais elle ne semble pas heureuse de vivre chez les Soma.  
- Tohru est ma princesse, vous savez, sourit Momiji en jouant les ingénus, et moi, je suis son chevalier ! Bonne journée, Madame !  
- Attends ! »  
Mais Momiji s'enfuit de l'infirmerie tel un enfant, avec joie et bonne humeur, à moitié vraie et fausse. Heureux de d'avoir fait rire Tohru, malheureux qu'elle aie dû retourner avec Genji, auprès d'Akito.

Dans la voiture, Tohru regardait défiler le paysage, la tête ailleurs.

_[Pensées de Tohru_

J'avais oublié…  
Sourire sans se forcer est si agréable…  
Rire ainsi est si réconfortant…  
Je savais donc rire comme ça ?  
Momiji est réellement quelqu'un de fort…  
C'est quelqu'un de gentil, de courageux et si fort…  
Si fort qu'il est capable de me toucher…  
Un véritable chevalier…

Un léger sourire s'esquissa alors sur son visage, si léger que même Genji ne l'avait pas vu.


	12. Chapter 11: L'adulte et l'enfant

Chapitre 11 L'adulte et l'enfant

« Grand Frère, je peux entrer ?dit Tohru devant la porte d'Akito qu'elle savait malade.  
- Bien sûr, entre. Hatori m'a appris que tu avais eu un violent mal de tête aujourd'hui encore. Tu devrais cesser d'exagérer  
- Je n'exagère rien, ça a été si soudain. Je ne me souviens même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
Tohru était rentré dans la grande pièce sombre où Akito était allongé dans son lit. Elle le découvrit très pâle, il avait encore de la fièvre et tremblait sous ses couvertures.  
« Tu es vraiment très mal. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?dit-elle avec douceur en s'asseyant auprès de lui.  
- C'est toujours comme ça, je suis toujours malade. Il n'y a rien à faire, dit Akito d'une voix morose, comme une rengaine qu'il en avait assez de répéter.  
- Je vais te rafraîchir le front, ça te fera du bien, dit-elle tandis qu'elle voyait une petite bassine où trempait un tissu près de l'oreiller.  
- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-il soudain assez violemment, Je n'ai pas besoin que tu aies pitié de moi !  
- Grand frère…hésitait la voix de Tohru face à cette soudaine colère.  
- Sors d'ici !  
- Calmes-toi, tu vas t'épuiser à crier ainsi pour rien, dit Tohru sans bouger du tout, Et depuis quand s'occuper d'un malade signifie avoir pitié de lui ? Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- Tais-toi ! Ne fais pas comme si tu m'étais supérieure !  
- Comment pourrai-je être supérieure à toi ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'être moi. Toi, au moins, tu es entier, pas moi.  
- Tais-toi…, faiblit soudain Akito, pris d'un vertige.  
- Tu vois ? Reposes-toi, je veille sur toi. »  
Akito râla un peu, mais, beaucoup trop faible pour résister, il fut obligé de la laisser faire. Cependant, il s'étonna en lui-même de sentir comme les mains de Tohru s'affairant à s'occuper de lui étaient douces et…affectueuses ? Non, se dit-il, convaincu finalement qu'il devait délirer à cause de la fièvre. Parce qu'il ne connaissait absolument l'impression que Tohru lui donnait, à veiller ainsi sur elle, alors que bien des serviteurs l'avaient veillés aussi sans pour autant dégager l'impression que Tohru seule lui donnait.

Bien des heures plus tard, Kuréno entra dans la chambre sombre, où une veilleuse éclairait faiblement le visage de Tohru, assise au chevet d'Akito, veillant sur lui alors qu'elle était exténuée elle aussi, mais elle s'interdisait de dormir, et s'interdisait de montrer combien elle avait du mal à rester impassible au mal de tête qui la prenait.  
Tohru n'avait pas entendu la porte coulisser, et fut surprise d'entendre des pas juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna, assez tendue, et vit un jeune homme, d'environ l'âge d'Hatori, les cheveux et les yeux châtains, qui la dévisageait, assez surpris lui aussi.  
« Qui êtes-vous ?demanda-t-elle, Je ne vous ai encore jamais vu auprès d'Akito.  
- C'est moi qui suis assez surpris de trouver quelqu'un ici, dit Kuréno après un silence où il s'assit au chevet d'Akito près de la jeune fille, et toi, qui plus est.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ?s'étonna Tohru, Il est malade, c'est bien normal que je me m'occupe de lui.  
- Oui, dit Kuréno assez mal à l'aise.  
- Quel est votre nom ?  
- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'on m'avait prévenu que tu étais amnésique. Je suis Kuréno Soma. Et tu es Tohru Honda. Je suis décidément surpris que tu sois là à cette heure. Tu ne sembles pas bien non plus, tu devrais aller te reposer aussi.  
- Non, je ne veux pas me reposer tant que sa fièvre n'aura pas baissé.  
- Mais tu n'es guère en état de veiller un malade, dans ton état. Ce n'est pas bien.  
- Mais…ce n'est pas bien non plus de le laisser tout seul.  
- Je vais veiller sur lui à mon tour, si c'est cela qui te préoccupes. Je m'occupesouvent de lui.  
- Non, je préfères rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'y obliges ?s'étonnait de plus en plus Kuréno face à la petite Tohru  
- Akito a beau me parler, et parler et commander à bien des gens, il a beau être entouré, mais il me semble bien seul. Et sa solitude, c'est son manque de confiance qui la fait. Et c'est ce qui le rend sans doute malheureux.  
- Tu as pitié de lui ? dit Kuréno après un court silence.  
- Pourquoi la pitié dans vos lèvres et celles d'Akito semble honteuse ? Je n'ai pas pitié de lui, je veux m'occuper de lui, pour qu'il aille réellement mieux.  
- Et après ?  
- Après quoi ? s'étonna Tohru.  
- Une fois qu'il aura ta confiance, tu partiras, non ? Et tu ne trouves pas ça égoïste ? Il ne sera que plus malheureux d'avoir donné sa confiance si on le trahit.  
- Est-ce que ça veut dire…qu'il a déjà souffert à cause de sa confiance ?  
- Akito est quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu n'es qu'une enfant ignorante.  
- Mais…  
- Ecoutes-moi bien, Tohru Honda. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, et tu n'as rien à faire auprès des Soma. Avant de devenir une source de tristesse et de souvenirs malheureux, tu devrais partir.  
- Et où ? » dit Tohru de but en blanc.

_[Pensées de Tohru_

Il veut.. me chasser ?  
Kureno ne m'aime pas du tout…  
Mais j'ai déjà perdu ma mémoire…  
Et Saki et Arisa m'ont dit que j'avais déjà perdu ma maison…  
Les Soma…  
Je suis liée à eux, je le sais…  
Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Je l'ignore…  
Mais rester auprès des Soma…  
C'est un vœu qui me vient pourtant…  
De si loin…

« Je suis une gêneuse, sans doute, continua Tohru, et je ne veux pas être un poids, pour personne. Mais, si je vous écoute, si je m'en vais, comme ça, sans rien avoir fait, sans rien avoir essayé, si je m'en vais telle que je suis maintenant, je disparaîtrai pour toujours. Mon nom, il ne me sonne même pas aux oreilles. Je n'ai…presque rien en souvenirs, et j'ai deux amies qui font tout pour m'aider. J'ai déjà causer du malheur en oubliant, mais ma présence possède l'avantage de donner l'espoir que je redevienne moi un jour. Si même ma présence disparaît, alors, je ne serai plus rien, je serai sans doute plus rien à jamais. Est-ce ce que vous me demandez, monsieur Kureno ? »  
Kureno avait écouté la tirade sans rien dire, de plus en plus surpris par la jeune fille, et découvrant réellement que ce n'était pas la jeune fille qu'il avait vu, à qui il avait confié ses secrets et ses pleurs, dans le but de la protéger elle et Arisa, pour les éloigner à jamais de eux. Celle qui était en face de lui…ce n'était pas Tohru Honda.

_[Pensées de Kuréno_

Je ne me serai jamais douté…  
Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il en soit ainsi…  
La jeune fille que j'ai devant moi…  
Elle a le physique de Tohru…  
Sa voix…  
Sa présence…  
Mais il manque quelque chose…  
Ce qui fait qu'elle est Tohru Honda…  
Où est son visage innocent ?  
Le visage tourmenté…  
Qui dessine un vide si profond…  
Ce n'est pas Tohru Honda.

« Tu admets donc que c'est dans ton propre intérêt que tu restes ici, toi avant n'importe qui ? dit-il après un silence.  
- Peu importe moi, si je redeviens celle que tout le monde connaît. Si je suis capable d'effacer la tristesse que j'ai causé dans les regards de ceux qui m'entourent, alors c'est tout ce qui me satisfait. Même pour Akito. Il me sourit beaucoup, mais aucun n'est son véritable sourire, celui qui vient de son cœur. Et…vous aussi, Kuréno, dans votre regard, je vois la tristesse. Vous m'avez connu aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Si je le peux, je vous redonnerai le sourire.  
- Ce sont de bien nobles pensées, mais dans mon cas, tu n'y arriverais pas.  
- Je ne suis pas la source de votre tristesse, dit Tohru après un cours silence, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que votre tristesse vous reste.  
- Ne te mêles jamais de mes affaires, jeta-t-il froidement.  
- Alors promettez-moi que vous vaincrez votre tristesse.  
- Ce sont mes choix.  
- Il y a les choix, et il y a des souhaits. Peu importe ce qui arrive dans la vie, on a toujours un souhait, un vœu propre à soi. Et il n'existe personne qui n'aie jamais eue un seul vœu de réalisé. On est tous obligés de faire des choix. Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire le choix d'exaucer son souhait le plus cher ?  
- Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais, mais tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'es qu'une enfant.  
- Vous doutez, je le vois. Je le sens. Vous êtes une personne qui doute infiniment. Mais, êtes vous capable de croire ? Il est formidable de croire en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un. Parce qu'en croyant, on devient fort. Kuréno, il est temps que vous deveniez fort. Vous êtes encore un enfant, malgré tout.  
- Tu es impitoyable… »murmura Kuréno si bas que Tohru n'entendit rien du tout.

_[Pensées de Kuréno_

C'est pou ça qu'il ne faut pas laisser les gens comme elle nous approcher…  
Ils sont trop gentils…  
Trop sensibles…  
Ils ont…  
Malgré tout…  
Même si c'est énervant…  
Et dur à reconnaître…  
Ils ont toujours raison…  
Ils ont l'air d'être les plus faibles…  
Mais comme ils sont forts !  
Tohru-san…  
Je te déteste…  
Je te déteste de voir sans savoir…  
De comprendre ce que tu ignores…  
De…  
De me toucher l'air de rien…  
De me soulager…  
C'est trop bizarre…  
Je te déteste vraiment…

La pénombre importante permit à Kuréno de dissimuler ses yeux brillants à Tohru, qui s'était remise à veiller sur Akito, lui épongeant le front et lui remettant une compresse fraîche.  
Kuréno finit par soupirer, abandonnant l'idée de la chasser.  
« Je vais rester ici pour t'aider à veiller.  
- Merci beaucoup. »  
Tohru lui fit un sourire affectueux, et Kuréno rougit légèrement, et était bien heureux que la pénombre le cacha autant.  
« Vous êtes encore un enfant » Cette phrase faisait écho dans sa tête, et rougit encore un peu.

[« Qui est l'adulte et qui est l'enfant entre nous ? »


	13. Chapter 12: Celui qui sourit étrangement

Chapitre 12 Celui qui sourit étrangement

_[Pensées de Tohru_

N'y a-t-il rien de plus étrange ?  
Un homme refusant d'être soigné…  
Akito…  
Quand quelqu'un est malade…  
Involontairement…  
Il montre ses faiblesses…  
La faiblesse d'Akito…  
C'est…

« Tohru, tu te sens mieux ? »  
Hatori veillait sur elle, et la jeune fille, aillant le regard dans le vague, le voyait sourire avec douceur au dessus d'elle. Hatori avait veillé sur elle pendant longtemps, elle l'avait senti près d'elle. Et chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, il était là.  
« Merci de veiller ainsi sur moi, monsieur Hatori, dit-elle de sa petite voix, Comment va Akito-san ?  
- Bien mieux que toi, tu as dormi trois jours. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété.  
- Pardon de vous avoir causé du souci, monsieur Hatori, dit-elle peinée.  
- Tant que tu vas mieux, c'est la seule chose qui compte. »  
Tohru sourit, confuse et heureuse à la fois.  
« J'ai eu un rêve amusant, dit Tohru après un silence  
- Racontes-moi.  
- J'ai rêvé qu'un chien qui portait un oiseau sur sa tête jouait aux cartes. Le chien était amusant, il n'arrêtait pas de jouer et d'être tout joyeux alors qu'il n'avait même pas vu ses cartes. On aurait dit qu'il savait qu'il était vainqueur, et faisait la fête.  
- C'est amusant , en effet. Mais je vois mal un chien jouer aux cartes.  
- Ce n'est pas un souvenir, mais c'était rassurant de voir comme il s'amusait bien.  
- Et l'oiseau, que faisait-il ?  
- L'oiseau ? Il voulait voir les cartes, mais il ne voulait pas les toucher. Alors il observait la partie.  
- L'oiseau ne jouait pas ?  
- Non, il ne faisait que regarder. Il ne pouvait pas voler. C'est étrange, non ?  
- Tous les oiseaux ne volent pas.  
- Mais lui, il aurait pu, mais ne le peux plus.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
- Quand on rêve, ne sait-on pas même ce qui se trouve en face de nous ? C'était un délire de fièvre, Monsieur Hatori, il ne faut pas en tenir autant compte.  
- Tu as sans doute raison.  
- Monsieur Hatori…, dit Tohru hésitante après un court silence, Akito est-il fâché ?  
- Pourquoi serait-il fâché ?  
- Je ne lui ai pas obéi, il ne voulait pas que je le soigne, mais je suis resté. Même quand Kuréno est venu et a voulu me casser, je suis restée…Akito est en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Akito a dit que dès que tu en serais capable, tu devrais le rejoindre. Il aurait quelque chose à te dire.  
- Est-ce de bon augure ?  
- …  
- Je ne le saurai qu'en y allant. Je me sens bien, là. J'irai le voir une fois que je serai présentable.  
- Reposes-toi un peu encore.  
- Si j'ai dormi trois jours, je suis suffisamment reposée, non ?  
- Il faut être prudente, tu es très fragile encore.  
- Mais si je reste immobile, je m'affaiblirai encore, j'ai l'impression. On avance que si on marche. »  
Hatori soupira :décidément, Tohru restait malgré tout Tohru, aussi têtue et négligente envers elle-même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il obéissait aussi aveuglément à Akito, et savait qu'il contribuait à laisser Tohru dans ce doute et cette ignorance infernale pour les juunichis, même pour lui.

_[Pensées de Hatori_

Elle est si fragile…  
Comme une fleur…  
Mais la plus belle des fleurs…  
Est-elle encore une fleur…  
Quand celle-ci disparaît…  
Pour devenir graine ?  
Je regrette d'être la neige…  
Cela fait disparaître les fleurs…

Tohru dû malgré tout attendre l'après-midi pour voir Akito, car elle avait encore du mal à tenir debout correctement, et Akito devait s'occuper d'affaires familiales en tant que chef de famille.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les appartements du « jeune homme », celui-ci pratiquait de la calligraphie. Silencieuse, Tohru admira la fluidité des coups de pinceau d'Akito, d'un naturel et d'une vitalité marginaux et beaux.  
Akito finit par sentir la présence et le regard de Tohru sur lui, qui regardait fixement la main qui bougeait au dessus de la feuille, armée du pinceau. Il s'arrêta et détourna le regard vers la jeune fille qui était restée près de la porte, agenouillée, ayant pris grand soin de ne pas le déranger.  
« Depuis quand es-tu là ? souffla-t-il après un silence.  
- Depuis peu de temps. Tu manipulais ce pinceau avec grâce et pureté. C'est magnifique, j'ignorais que tu étais capable de faire cela avec autant de naturel, grand frère.  
- Cesses de raconter des sottises, dit Akito non sans penser à mal de Tohru.  
- Ah ?…heu…, dit Tohru confuse.  
- Tu as dormi trois jours, donc, dit Akito après un nouveau silence.  
- Oui, j'ai causé du souci, je m'en excuse profondément.  
- Si tu étais aussi mal, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as désobéi ! s'exclama Akito non sans colère.  
- Mais au moins, tu n'es plus du tout malade.  
- Tu étais plus malade que moi, tu l'es encore. Tu es vraiment pitoyable ee te conduire ainsi, au détriment de toi-même.  
- Désolée…, dit la jeune fille qui ne savait vraiment que dire.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
- Parce que je m'inquiétai pour toi.  
- Je te faisais pitié tu veux dire, oui !cracha-t-il  
- Inquiétude ne signifie-t-il que pitié en cette demeure ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi, Akito, uniquement parce que tu allais mal ! Pourquoi faut-il une raison pour s'occuper de toi ?  
- T'inquiéter pour moi ? Je suis le chef de famille, tout le monde se fait du souci pour moi. Tu n'avais pas à t'occuper de moi. Les serviteurs sont là pour çà.  
- Et une amie ? N'ai-je pas le droit de m'occuper de toi quand tu vas mal ? De me faire du souci pour toi quand tu n'es pas bien ? Etre là quand tu as besoin de moi ?  
- Et quel en est l'intérêt ?souffla-t-il désagréable.  
- L'intérêt ? Il n'y en a aucun. Si tu vas bien, alors je suis heureuse avec toi. Si tu vas mal comme l'autre jour, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Si tu es rétabli, cela me suffit largement.  
- Et pour quoi cela te suffirait ?  
- Parce que tu es une personne cher à mon cœur, et comme toutes les autres personnes chers à mon cœur, je veux être là pour eux les voir heureux.  
- Et si je te disais que je voudrai t'offrir quelque chose pour te remercier ? dit étrangement Akito après un silence.  
- Akito, es-tu complètement rétabli de ta fièvre de l'autre jour ? répondit Tohru.  
- Je…cette fièvre est totalement passé.  
- Alors me voici récompensé ! »sourit-elle avec bienveillance.  
Akito la dévisagea, ne sachant que penser.

_[Pensées de Akito_

Elle doit être folle…  
Cette fille est cinglée…  
Quoi de plus futile que ça ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte de savoir comment je vais ?  
Je déteste cette fille qui se mêle de tout…  
Cette fille incapable de penser à elle…  
Ce monstre aux paroles et aux gestes si…  
Etranges…  
C'est énervant…

Shigure pénétra alors dans la pièce, souriant niaisement comme à son habitude, et balayant la pièce du regard et voyant Tohru perplexe devant lui et Akito perdue dans es pensées, il s'exclama tout aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude.  
« Tohru ! Voilà un bon moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Ta présence manque chez moi, le savais-tu ?  
- Heu…désolée…, s'excusa timidement Tohru toujours aussi perplexe.  
- Rassures-toi, on m'a appris tes malheurs. Je suis Shigure Soma. Tu as vécu chez moi un temps.  
- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Tohru en toute sincérité  
- Je pensais t'emmener en promenade demain avec moi…c'est férié, tu n'auras pas cours. Akito, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Fais attention, Shigure…finit par cracher Akito avec colère et amertume, lançant par delà un avertissement sérieux.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Tohru, je te dis à demain ! Et prends bien soin de toi. J'ai donné à Hatori les cours que tu as manqué en arrivant. Va rattraper ce que tu as manqué.  
- Mais…heu…  
- Sors, Tohru, dit Akito avec une douceur tranchante dans la voix.  
- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Shigure. »

_[Pensées de Tohru_

Encore une personne qui me connaît ?  
Son sourire est quelque peu…étrange…  
Il m'a révélé quelque chose d'important…  
J'aurai vécu chez lui ?  
Je ne m'en souviens pas…  
Je…manque ?  
Shigure…san…

Une fois que Tohru sortit, Akito porta les mains autour du cou de Shigure, comme si elle allait l'étrangler. La fureur brûlait dans ses yeux, mais le sourire étrange de Shigure ne disparaissait pas de ses lèvres.  
« Je t'interdis d'essayer de ramener Tohru telle qu'elle était avant !!! rugissait-elle presque avec haine.  
- Voyons, ma chère Akito, perdre un pari vous rend donc si mauvaise perdante ? dit-il sournois.  
- Shigure…tu n'es guère prudent… »


	14. Chapter 13: A la maison 1

Chapitre 13 A la maison…partie 1

_[Pensées de Tohru_

Un homme apparaît…  
Me surprends…  
Un homme au sourire étrange…  
Qui me connaît et que je ne connais pas…  
Celui qui apparaît devant moi…  
La face immergée de l'iceberg…  
Celui-là, je le connais…  
Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a…  
En dessous de cet iceberg…  
Déguisé en gai luron…

Tohru se préparait pour la sortie annoncé de Shigure. Elle restait pourtant perplexe à son sujet. Il disait la connaître, mais elle avait plutôt l'impression de connaître son apparence.  
Pourquoi organiser une telle sortie ?  
Shigure était bien le seul à agir ainsi. Contrairement à tous ceux et celles qui sont apparus devant elle auparavant, il était le seul a feindre aussi bien le naturel, mais il ne semblait même absolument pas gêné du tout en sa présence. Cela l'avait surprise, et rassurée en même temps. Shigure était apparu devant elle, et l'avait invitée ainsi, presque comme s'il l'arrachait à ce qui l'entourait pour l'accompagner.  
Shigure ressemblait à un vieux papa gâteau qui voulait ramener à la maison sa fille.

« Tu es sûre que tu te sens assez bien pour sortir ? s'inquiétait Hatori.  
- Je vais bien, et je sens qu'aujourd'hui, tout ira bien, avait-elle répondu avec douceur lors de sa consultation .  
- Ne te surmènes pas, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, lui sourit-elle. Quel genre de personne est monsieur Shigure ?  
- …Je dirai que c'est une drôle de personne, soupira Hatori après un court silence  
- Je…je dois m'en inquiéter ???s'affola presque comiquement Tohru  
- C'est quelqu'un qui pourrait, d'une manière qui lui ressemble, te rendre ton sourire, dit Hatori après encore un court silence d'une voix rassurante avant de rajouter, Mais ne lui dis pas ce que je viens de te dire, la flatterie ne lui réussit pas.  
- Ah bon ?sourit Tohru en voyant presque l'air légèrement embarrassé d'Hatori qui le rendait mignon, C'est votre ami d'enfance, ne soyez pas ainsi gêné !  
- Tiens, comment le sais-tu ? Tu as retrouvé un bout de mémoire ?  
- Lorsque ls gens parlent de quelqu'un, on voit rapidement quel lien ils ont avec eux, avant de réfléchir un peu et de reprendre, vous devez avoir le même âge que lui, tout comme monsieur Ayame, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Kureno semble plus jeune cependant…  
- Tu es incroyablement physionomiste ! s'étonna Hatori face au petit raisonnement de Tohru.  
- Disons que j'ai l'avantage de beaucoup observer, à défaut de me souvenir. Mais c'est étrange…dit Tohru un peu hésitante  
- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?  
- Vous et messieurs Shigure et Ayame semblez liés ensembles, bien plus que par votre âge où votre lien de parenté. Mais monsieur Kureno…il ne semble absolument pas être aussi lié que vous trois. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression…désolée…n'en prenez pas compte…  
- Salut tout le monde ! Où est ma princesse du jour ?  
- Shigure, cesse tes bêtises, dit Hatori d'un ton tranchant à Shigure qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée.  
- Mais Tohru-chan est pourtant ma princesse aujourd'hui ! sourit-il avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux et la bonne humeur brillant dans sa voix. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle est en bonne compagnie !  
- J'en doute… »  
Shiguré et Hatori continuèrent ainsi un bon moment, et Tohru eut tout le loisir de voir comment elle avait raison sur le lien qui liait ses deux-là.  
Shigure finit par l'emmener après une grande conversation sur peu de choses comme il savait si bien mener, et Tohru n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche jusque là, d'abord pour ne pas gêner Hatori et Shigure, puis ensuite parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire en face de ce grand inconnu familier et aussi joueur qu'un toutou fêtard. D'ailleurs, Tohru rougissait toute seule, gênée aussi de comparer ainsi Shigure à un chien, bien que ce ne soit pas méchant mais pensant que ça le vexerait peut-être.  
Shiguré finit par le lui faire remarquer dans la rue, sur le chemin.  
« Tohru, tu ne dis rien et tu es rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? Si tu n'étais pas bien, on aurait pu retarder cette sortie, tu sais.  
- Je…je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'excusait-elle confuse.  
- Alors, tu te hâtais ma compagnie ? »  
Il avait dit cette phrase en étant si charmant dans son attitude que Tohru rougit encore plus. Elle était surtout curieuse, mais elle commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur la personne qu'était Shigure. Elle détourna son regard, et quelque chose la frappa dans ce qu'elle voyait.  
« Monsieur Shigure, dit-elle la voix soudain tremblante, où allons-nous ?  
- Je te l'ai pourtant dit sur le chemin, nous allons chez nous, des gens t'attendent là-bas, et d'autres auront la surprise de te voir ! Et puis, qui plus est, voir un lieu où tu as vécu ne peux que te faire du bien, non ?  
- Mais par là…c'est…une forêt…n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ma maison est un peu reculé pour plus de tranquillité, c'est tout. Mais, Tohru, tu as peur des forêts ?  
- Akito-san m'a dit…heu…non…c'est rien…j'en suis sûre….enfin pas vraiment mais c'est lui qui l'a dit…  
- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
- Je crois…que ce n'est pas la peine…une peur, c'est fait pour être affronté, non ?  
- C'est bien de toi, ça !rit avec Shigure affectueux. Tu as bien raison d'affronter ta peur, la récompense pour ça t'en sera que plus grande et plus précieuse. Ah, voilà le chemin à l'orée du petit bois. Est-ce que tu es prête ? »  
Bien qu'absolument pas prête du tout, et tremblante comme une feuille, Tohru hocha pourtant la tête en signe affirmation . Elle fit le premier pas, mais tremblait tellement qu'elle se rattrapa de justesse à la manche de kimono de Shigure, mais sans le faire tomber.  
« Toujours aussi maladroite, à ce que je vois ! se moqua-t-il gentiment, Veux tu que je te tienne pas la main ? »  
Avec reconnaissance et un grand sourire de remerciement, bien qu'elle tremblait encore, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et le suivit en faisant attention à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Shigure lui parlait de tout et de rien, lui montrait des oiseaux dans les arbres, où alors des jolies fleurs qui poussaient sur bord du chemin, aux pieds des arbres. Tohru finit par être totalement rassurée, et en silence, au plus profond de son être, elle remerciait Shigure d'être si gentil avec elle.

Lorsque enfin, le dessin de la maison apparut derrière les arbres, Tohru ne put s'empêcher d'être envahie d'une douce nostalgie, et soupirer de soulagement.

_[Pensées de Tohru_

Quel est ce sentiment que j'ai oublié ?  
Je me souviens presque…  
Cette maison…  
Ce sentiment…  
Je…  
Je reviens à la maison…  
C'est…  
Ma maison ?

« Okaerinasai ! Tohru-chan ! s'exclama une voix que Tohru reconnut tout de suite par son dynamisme et sa joie vive.  
- Momiji-kun ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! répondit-elle avec joie en apercevant la tête blonde qui courait à leur rencontre.  
- Dis, Tohru-chan, tu as retrouvée ta mémoire ?  
- Il m'en manque encore beaucoup…,murmura-t-elle confuse.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tout te reviendra en temps voulu ! Mais rentre, quelqu'un qui t'adore et qui t'es cher t'attend ici depuis longtemps maintenant !  
- On…m'attend ? s'étonnait Tohru stupéfaite.  
- Viens, Tohru ! Viens, suis-moi ! »  
Momiji attrapa la main que Shigure avait tenu durant tout le trajet, et il emporta la jeune fille jusqu'au derrière de la maison, près de la fenêtre coulissante ouverte du salon.  
Tohru resta cependant stupéfaite : elle trouva Hatsuharu qui tenait dans ses bras petite fille de douze ans, assis sur le plancher extérieur. Il ressemblait à un grand frère veillant avec affection sur sa petite sœur. Les cheveux de couleur fauve, et le regard noisette, elle était adorable, et semblait douce et fragile.  
Tohru eut un mal de tête à ce moment-là, qui la fit tribucher et tomber à genoux au sol.  
Autour d'elle, Momiji, Hatsuharu et la petite fille s'affolait, mais Shigure interdisait à quiconque de s'approcher d'elle.  
« Mais Tohru va mal ! s'écria Momiji affolé  
- Laisses Tohru tranquille ! Elle est obligée de passer par là pour retrouver sa mémoire. Alors qu'aucun de vous n'approche.  
- Hatsuharu, essaies de le convaincre ! se tourna inquiet Momiji  
- Tu dois savoir qu'il a raison, dit Haru en serrant cependant les dents.  
- Nee-san… »  
La petite voix de Kisa se fit entendre, et, se dégageant d'Hatsuharu, et désobéissant à Shigure, elle rejoignit Tohru qui tremblait, à genoux dans la terre, se tenant la tête de douleur, le visage baissé et les yeux grands ouverts, mais ailleurs.  
« Nee-san… »répéta la petite fille au bord des larmes.  
Mais Tohru ne réagissait pas, et Momiji était tout aussi chamboulé que sa petite cousine.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Shigure, Haru, va appeler une ambulance.  
- Non ! Nee-san ! Nee-san! Tu m'entends? Nee-san!!!  
La tête de Tohru se leva lentement vers la petite fille en face d'elle, ce qui attira tous les regards sur elle. Tohru, les yeux écarquillés, semblaient recouvrer la vue, ou la conscience. Face à la petite fille aux yeux humides de larmes, elle semblait bloquée.  
« Nee…-san ?murmura Kisa terrifiée  
- Ki…sa…ton nom…Ki…sa…Kisa…Kisa, Kisa, Kisa !!! »  
Emergeant de sa léthargie, elle cria le nom de la petite fille en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Soulagée, Kisa étreignit Tohru en pleurant, autant que Tohru elle-même pleurait.

_[Pensées de Tohru_

J'ai retrouvé Kisa !  
_Kisa !Kisa !Kisa!  
__Je me souviens d'elle...  
Je crois que je me souviens de pratiquement tout d'elle…  
Je suis heureuse…  
Kisa…  
J'ai réussi à me souvenir de toi !_

« Tohru, tu saignes du nez, remarqua Shigure, entres, qu'on s'occupes de toi. »  
Tohru, n'ayant même pas remarqué son saignement de nez, lâcha Kisa à regret et entra à l'intérieur en suivant Shigure, mais elle-même suivie par Haru, Momiji et Kisa.  
Shigure la fit asseoir, et dit de son air malin :  
« Bon, premier surpris ! Yuuuuukiiii ! Descends la boîte à pharmacie, s'il te plaît, on a une blessée !  
- Kisa s'est fait mal ? dit la vois sourde de Yuki qui résonnait assez faiblement dans la maison.  
- Fais vite s'il te plaît !  
- J'arrive…mais si c'est grave, appelles donc Ha…T…To..Tohru ?! »


	15. Chapter 14: A la maison 2

Chapitre 14 A la maison…partie 2

« To…Tohru ? »bafouilla Yuki plus surpris que jamais de voir Tohru qui se tenait devant lui, Kisa lui tenant la main, Haru et Shigure près d'elle et la voir saigner du nez ainsi.  
« Mais que…Tohru, tu es rentré à la maison ?  
- Amènes cette trousse, Yuki, tu veux qu'elle tombe dans les pommes d'anémie ?se moqua Shigure d'un air faussement accusateur.  
- Ah ! Pardon, désolé ! Tohru, est-ce que ça va ?dit-il en s'agenouillant face à elle en ouvrant la boite et en sortant du coton.  
- Oui, ça va, le saignement s'est arrêté, il faut juste de quoi nettoyer, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire doux à Yuki qui rougit.  
- Alors, tu es rentrée à la maison ? demandait-il comme un enfant est heureux du retour de sa mère.  
- Pas tout à fait, mais je rentrerai à la maison bientôt, j'en suis sûre maintenant.  
- Nee-san…murmura Kisa en lui serrant légèrement la main.  
- Merci beaucoup, Kisa, lui dit Tohru avec un grand sourire affectueux et sincère auquel répondit Kisa qui avait toujours les yeux brillants.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Yuki assez surpris par ce qu'il se passait, Je ne comprends plus rien.  
- En venant ici, Tohru a eu un violent mal de tête, et quand elle a repris conscience, elle s'est souvenu de Kisa, expliqua Haru sur son ton de logique étrange, C'est ça, Tohru ?  
- A peu près…répondit la jeune fille assez hésitante, Je me suis souvenu de lus de choses aussi.  
- Racontes donc ! s'exclama Shigure de bonne humeur avec bienveillance.  
- D'accord, mais corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Kisa vient souvent me voir, et je l'adore. De temps en temps, un garçon l'accompagne, non ?  
- Oui ! dit Kisa, Hiro m'accompagne souvent.  
- Hiro…se perdit un peu Tohru avant de reprendre son récit, Le plat préféré de Haru est le bœuf au gingembre, et il a un caractère Black et White. Là, vous êtes White Haru, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ouais, dit Haru aussi mollement qu'à l'ordinaire en souriant.  
- Yuki adore jardiner, et il me raccompagnait quand je sortais du travail ici. Il m'aidait quand j'avais du mal à faire mes devoirs. Il est très gentil, je me souviens de ta gentillesse, » sourit-elle avec bienveillance.  
Yuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir, content et rassuré qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Et le sourire de Tohru apaisait tous ses doutes et ses peurs, et il ne put que lui répondre d'un sourire gêné mais sincère. Il savait que Tohru comprenait même sans mot.  
« Shigure est écrivain, et il met toujours sa responsable Mi-chan en pleurs pour s'amuser. Et puis, il aime aller au lycée…  
- Il est surtout atteint d'un grave lolita complex, dit Haru l'air d'un rien.  
- Heu…,était statufiée Tohru .  
- Ne tiens pas compte de ce que dit Haru, répliqua gentiment Shigure avec un sourire rassurant, continues à raconter ce qui te reviens.  
- Momiji…et bien je me souviens de presque tout, mais je crois te l'avoir déjà dit l'autre jour, un peu différemment.  
- Oui Tohru, c'est vrai, mais si tu te souviens du restes aussi, c'est mieux, sourit le lapin en frottant sa joue contre celle de Tohru comme il en avait l'habitude.  
- Le voyage aux sources, c'est de toi, et puis les vacances au bord de la mer aussi…tu étais blessé à la joue, a la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…  
- Ce n'est pas important, va ! s'exclama le lapin après qu'un court silence se soit installé avec son sourire. Et de quoi d'autre te rappelles-tu ?  
- Heu…Il y a un autre habitant dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui se bat souvent avec Yuki. C'est…j'arrive pas à savoir… C'est aussi une personne qui m'est cher, comme vous tous, mais…s'il habitait ici avec moi, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui comme vous ? Pouvez-vous me dire.. ;Pouvez-vous m'aider à savoir ? »  
L'air soudain intrigué, presque intrigué de Tohru, fit peser un silence assez lourd. Et Tohru s'en rendait compte. Aucun d'eux n'osait répondre, pourtant à la demande d'un simple nom. Shigure regardait les jeunes en face de lui, et attendait de voir qui allait se décider à parler en premier. Tohru savait qu'il attendait que quelqu'un ose affronter cette barrière qui semblait être mise entre eux et sa mémoire.  
« Ainsi, vous allez me dire, il vaut mieux que tu oublies ? Ce n'est pas grave ? Mais…quand…Mais quand comprendra-t-on qu'il est pour moi hors de question d'abandonner mes souvenirs ? Je voulais rien oublier, ni personne ! Mais c'est arrivé, et si je dois chercher mes souvenirs, je ne veux rien laisser ! Je veux me rappeler de tout le monde, pourquoi vous empêche-t-on de me parler ? Pourquoi obéissez-vous à quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Je ne suis pas une marionnette, et pas un jouet. J'ignore qui vous lie la langue, ni pourquoi mais je ne comprends vraiment…vraiment rien du tout à ce que vous faites ! Ce n'est pas votre volonté, je pense…  
- Ce n'est pas de toi de pleurer de l'aide comme ça de l'aide, Tohru ! »  
Une fille entra dans la pièce, des cheveux noirs de jais, et superbe physiquement. Mais elle semblait assez agressive, bien que Tohru sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.  
«Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Tohru assez impressionnée par la jeune fille en face d'elle.  
- Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle assez agressivement.  
- Non, répondit en toute honnêteté Tohru.  
- Je suis Isuzu Soma, « Rinne », ça t'aide ?  
- Heu…  
- Parler de ses souvenirs est une chose, mais les connaître, c'est tout à fait autre chose. Tu es la seule à pouvoir t'aider, alors ne viens pas pleurer de l'aide.  
- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ça que je veux ? s'énerva soudain Tohru, se relevant brutalement et faisant face à Rinne. Est-ce que tu crois que je pleure à l'aide ? Crois-tu…Croyez-vous que je suis idiote ? Je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas me rendre la mémoire à ma place, mais dès fois, j'ai besoin qu'on me parle. Mais quand je demande qu'on me parle, quelque chose, quelqu'un, je ne sais pas quoi, vous empêche de faire ou de dire quelque chose qui pourrait ou aurait le malheur de me mettre sur la voix ! Toi aussi, Rinne, si tu me gronde maintenant, c'est uniquement pour éviter que les autres franchissent cette barrière qui a été installé pour vous ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on vous fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on se sert de moi contre vous et vous contre moi ? A quoi ça mène ? Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas qu'on se servent de nous tous uniquement pour nous faire mal !Ah… »  
Tohru s'effondra dans les pommes devant Rinne qui restait pétrifiée. Pendant qu'on s'occupait d'elle afin de l'allonger sur place (aucun garçon ne pouvait la porter dans sa chambre)

_[Pensées de Isuzu_

Elle avait compris…  
C'est pas vrai…  
Sait-elle autant de choses sur nous ?  
Est-elle capable de lire dans nos pensées ?  
Dans nos intentions ?  
Elle savait….  
Elle comprenait…  
Mais ce n'est pas du tout..  
Du tout..  
Ce qu'elle désire pour nous…  
De son amnésie….  
Il reste encore tellement de nous…  
Elle refuse d'oublier…  
Elle refuse d'être manipulée…  
Les gens trop gentils sont si forts…  
Si forts…  
Et moi…  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi…  
Je me sens si faible quand elle est là….  
Même quand elle me gronde…  
J'ai envie de pleurer dans ses bras…  
Est-ce ça ?  
La conduite d'une « maman » ?

Haru s'approcha de Rinne, et la prit dans ses bras pendant que tout le monde reportait leur attention su Tohru. La jeune fille, tremblante, retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces.  
« Rinne, ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais. On méritait bien d'être grondés, tous. C'est toujours Tohru, mais sans cette barrière qu'elle semble s'être posée quand elle est notre Tohru. Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux.  
- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Haru !répliqua-t-elle en faisant attention que nulle ne l'entende.  
- Mais là, on dirait une enfant qui vient de se faire gronder par sa maman, et qui le regrette.  
- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises…  
- Va auprès d'elle. Cela lui fera du bien.  
- Etait-ce pour que je la voie que tu m'as fait venir ici ? demanda-t-elle après un court silence.  
- Tohru a besoin de nous voir pour se rappeler. Tohru n'a jamais rien demandé pour elle, jamais. Elle n'a jamais exprimé de caprice personnel, aucun. Mais là, elle a besoin de nous. Pour la première fois, elle a un désir. Et ce désir, il n'est même pas tout a fait égoïste. Parce que son désir, c'est d'être heureuse avec nous. Hatori m'a expliqué que si ses maux de têtes sont si violents, c'est parce que son subconscient veut à tout prix se souvenir de nous. En théorie, plus elle a mal, plus elle se force pour nous.  
- Cette fille est idiote ?! Pourquoi se faire autant de mal pour nous ? Nous ne sommes rien que…des maudits…  
- Tu es vraiment incorrigible, lui sourit Haru, Elle fait ça uniquement parce qu'elle nous aime tous. On dirait un ange qui veut retrouver ses protégés adorés, ou une maman !  
- Tu as vraiment des pensées bizarres » murmura Rinne.

_[Pensées de Haru_

Tu as vraiment encore du mal, hein ?  
Tu as vraiment du mal à te reposer sur quelqu'un…  
Et encore plus à comprendre…  
Tu ne parasites personne…  
Tohru…et même moi…  
C'est uniquement parce qu'on t'aime…  
Certes à notre manière…  
Mais tu as besoin de moi comme moi de toi…  
Et tu as besoin de Tohru comme elle aussi a besoin de toi…  
Par amour pour moi…  
Par amour maternel pour Tohru…  
Ne sous-estime pas les gens qui savent…  
Ces gens qui voient le cœur avant de voir l'apparence…  
Tu es aimée, Rinne…  
On t'aime… 

« Hum… ? » Le léger murmure qu'émit Tohru en ouvrant les yeux fit soupirer de soulagement son entourage. Haru aussi se retourna pour aller à son chevet le temps qu'elle se réveille correctement. Mais il tenait la main de Rinne, qui le suivit, guidé par celui qui avait une place si importante dans son cœur, pour aller auprès d'une personne aussi importante dans on cœur, bien qu'elle se refusât encore à se l'avouer.  
« La maison…C'est la maison…murmurait-elle encore à demi dans les vapes  
- Oui, Tohru, c'est la maison ici !s'exclamait Momiji, La maison où on t'attendait tous !  
- Tous…On m'attend…ait…Ah…il y a Shigure…Yuki…Momiji… Kisa… Haru… Rinne…mais il manque quelqu'un…à la maison…il manque… »  
Face à son échec de mémoire, Tohru se mit à pleurer presque malgré elle.

_[Pensées de Tohru_

J'entends les pleurs…  
Les larmes de celui qui n'est pas là…  
Il…  
Je sens son odeur dans cette maison…  
Mais il n'est pas là…  
Alors que j'arrive enfin à venir jusqu'ici…  
Il n'est pas là…  
L'ombre de son sourire…  
Je veux le voir…  
Je veux me rappeler son nom…  
Je veux savoir où il est…  
Peu importe ce que je dois donner…  
Peu importe le prix…  
J'ai récupéré des gens si chers déjà…  
Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier…  
Non, pas lui…  
Pas toi…  
Je…J'ai…mal… ?!

Tohru se redressa, maintenant assise, et prise à nouveau d'une violente douleur à la tête, elle la prit dans ses poings, convulsant presque, devenue à nouveau immobile et tremblante, en boule assise sur le sol. Autour d'elle, on s'affolait. Shigure s'était précipité sur le téléphone pour appeler Hatori en urgence. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Yuki alla chercher des glaçons pour essayer de les poser sur la tête de Tohru. Rinne était pétrifiée de terreur, ne pouvant plus bouger, et Haru la rassurait en guettant Tohru. Kisa et Momiji se tenait près d'elle, essayant de la faire réagir mais en vain.  
Tohru s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même de douleur, et elle convulsait sans sombrer à nouveau dans les pommes.   
Ressentaient-ils sans le savoir le combat acharnée que se menait Tohru contre elle-même, résistant à cette douleur lancinante et entêtante, qui ferait abandonner n'importe qui ?

_[Pensées de Shigure_

Je ne peux pas le souffler aux enfants…  
Peut-être à Hatori…  
L'amnésie de Tohru…  
N'est en rien naturelle !


	16. Chapter 15: Les dés se sont jetés

Chapitre 15 Les dés se sont jetés

_[« L'amnésie de Tohru n'est en rien naturelle ! »_

Face à cette vérité qui lui crevait les yeux, Shigure se tut. Que pouvait-il dire aux enfants ? Ce ne sont encore que des enfants. Et Hatori…en tant que médecin, l'avait-il compris ?  
Shigure s'agenouilla devant Tohru, tout près d'elle, qui ne cessait de trembler en tenant sa tête dans ses points, le regard fixe et vide, la douleur marquée sur le visage, et les larmes coulant de ses joues. Il s'approcha près, tout près de son oreille, afin de pouvoir parler sans que nul autre n'écoute.  
« Tohru, murmura-t-il avec douceur et assurance, où es-tu allé avant d'aller chez Akito ? Que faisais-tu là-bas, ce jour-là ? »  
Mais Tohru ne pouvait pas parler, les mâchoires bien trop serrées se retenaient de crier la douleur apparente de la jeune fille.  
« Tohru, je sais que dur, mais si tu me dis ça, je pourrais savoir…essaies de me dire quelque chose…  
- Non…,finit par souffler la toute petite voix à travers les dents de Tohru, suraigu et douloureuse,…eux…inquiétude…  
- Tu les protèges trop…dis-le moi, Tohru. Dis-moi quelque chose…Je te promets que je ne le leur dirai rien…  
- Rien…rien…vous…inquiétude…tristes…, susurrait-elle encore plus bas et plus aigu, le souffle court et les mots coupés par la douleur.  
- Si quelque chose doit être dit, c'est maintenant, sinon, tu vas t'évanouir et oublier…  
- Oublier…Non…  
- Maintenant, Tohru. C'est maintenant que tu dois parler. Que tu dois au moins me parler, insistait Shigure dont la voix se brisait.  
- Je…je…suis…allée…je…allée…non…voulais…dans mes bras…bras…je… »  
Lentement, Tohru extrêmement souffrante, Tohru décolla de sa tête ses poing, et Shigure, qui n'eut pas le temps de se reculer se retrouva étreint par la jeune fille.  
Tout le monde avait retint son souffle, et Shigure s'attendait à la fatale transformation, comme telle était sa malédiction, en Chien.  
Mais la jeune fille qui pleurait en le serrant très fort dans ses bras se trouvait sur son torse humain, pas le corps d'un chien.  
Shigure en restait hébété. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ...Pourquoi ?  
Les bras de Shigure se refermèrent sur elle presque par mécanisme. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que signifiait ce phénomène. Il ne se sentait pas libre mais pas enchaîné comme à son habitude non plus.

_[Pensées de Shigure_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Je ne comprends rien…  
Je ne comprends plus rien…  
Qu'as-tu fait, Tohru ?  
Pourquoi….  
Comment…  
Tu peux nous prendre dans les bras…  
C'est sensé être impossible…  
Tohru…  
C'est…incroyable…  
Incroyable…  
Ce n'est pas normal…  
Pas normal ?  
TOHRU !

Shigure se détacha de la jeune fille en s'écriant de surprise et d'affolement, presque horrifiée.  
« Tohru, Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Parles ! »  
Affolé, il attendait un réponse qui ne venait pas. Les lèvres de la jeune fille remuaient sans émettre de son, mais elle était apparemment incapable de faire fonctionner sa voix…  
Elle tremblait, tête baissée, et ses poings s'étaient bien vite recollés à sa tête.  
Autour d'eux, tous les juunichis présents étaient terrifiés, et hébétés de voir que Shigure ne s'était pas transformé. Personne ne comprenait plus rien. Mais ils ressentaient portant tous le lien de la malédiction : Shigure était encore maudit. Alors…-cette déduction leur vint à tous avec horreur- Tohru s'était-elle fait maudire ???  
« Tohru, il faut que tu parles !s'exclama Shigure qui s'emportait sous le coup de l'angoisse et de la colère, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!  
- Arrête de crier, Shigure, s'interposa Momiji en se plaçant devant Tohru, elle est vraiment mal en point…  
- Momiji, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ? se fit entendre la voix brisée de Yuki, Te souviens-tu des termes de notre malédiction ? On ne peut prendre dans nos bras…que les maudits…  
- Vous pensez réellement que ce serait çà ? Yuki, Shigure, pensez-vous qu'elle aurait fait ça…rien que pour pouvoir nous prendre dans les bras ? »  
Le silence lourd qui répondit à Momiji le fit baisser la tête d'une tristesse infinie, et se retourna face à Tohru auquel l'état empirait de plus en plus.  
Tohru prit alors Momiji dans ses bras, et l'enfant blond pleura toutes ses larmes de douleur.  
« Tohru…c'est…vraiment, vraiment stupide…ce que tu as fait… ce n'est pas çà, hein ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…parce que c'est trop stupide…trop stupide pour que ce soit çà… »  
- Larmes…pas pleurer…je…mes bras… » susurra à peine audible Tohru pour Momiji.  
Momiji ne pu rien répondre, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

_[Pensées de Momiji_

Ce n'est pas d'elle…  
Tu n'aurais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, hein ?  
Subir cette douleur…et l'amnésie…  
Rien que pour nous prendre dans les bras…  
Tu ne t'es pas faite maudire comme nous pour nous, hein ?  
Tohru…  
Je ne comprends pas…  
Je ne comprends plus…  
Ma Tohru…

« …chat…sourire… »  
Ces deux petite mots inaudibles que Tohru avait prononcés et que seul Momiji avait pu entendre le firent réagir dans sa tristesse.  
Il venait d'entrevoir une solution. Où une explication. Elle ne cessait de rechercher envers et contre tout Kyo.  
Peu importe où, elle semblait même hantée rien que par lui, par…son sourire… Si quelqu'un pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle, que ce soit de l'amnésie ou une malédiction, il n'y aurait que Kyo qui pourrait remplir ce rôle.  
Il lui fallait Kyo. Il fallait aller le chercher. Lui et personne d'autre pourrait l'aider…et voire la sauver…  
« J'ai compris, Tohru » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se redressa vivement. Abandonnant sa voix de murmure, il s'exclama avec volonté et autorité :  
« Dites-moi où on peut trouver Kyo ! Immédiatement !  
- Ce n'est pas sage de laisser Kyo voir Tohru ainsi, remarqua Shigure, on pourrait le perdre dans cet état aussi. Tu veux faire deux victimes ?  
- Shigure, pour une fois dans ta vie, réponds-moi sans discuter ! »  
Shigure n'en revenait pas de voir le joyeux Momiji sérieux et autoritaire, semblant savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il pleurait il y avait une seconde encore. C'était aussi la première qu'on lui parlait comme ça.  
« Kyo est parti un peu avant que j'aille chercher Tohru, il devait revenir tôt, mais il aurait dû être là avant que je revienne avec Tohru.  
- Il n'est pas là !! Où peut-il être ? Toi qui est si malicieux, dis-moi, vite !  
- C'est à Kazuma qu'il faudrait demander ça, intervint Haru, mais Kazuma ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment, et Shigure est en fait incapable de prédire les actes de Kyo. Il n'est pas malicieux, il est sournois. C'est lui qui le dit, hein Shigure ?  
- En effet…j'ignore ce que tu as apparemment en tête, Momiji, mais c'est le mauvais moment pour qu'ils se voient. Et vue qu'on ne sait pas où chercher, il faut que tu te calmes.  
- Tohru ! se retourna-t-il vivement en lui attrapant une main avec véhémence, Tohru, toi tu sais ! Tohru…viens avec moi ! Je sais que tu as mal, mais tu auras toujours mal qui tu restes ainsi. Suis-moi ! Moi, je vais t'aider !  
- Momiji… »murmura la toute petite voix de Tohru qui releva faiblement la tête, mais gardant toujours son regard lointain et ses tremblement de douleurs.  
Encouragé par ce effort de Tohru, le jeune homme blond la tira pour la forcer à ce mettre debout, puis la soutint avec son bras.  
« Arrêtes ! Hatori doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! s'affola Shigure en les voyant sortir  
- Eh bien dis-lui d'attendre là ! C'est tout ce qu'on sait faire, nous, de toute façon ! »  
A cette réplique amère, les deux jeunes gens s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, Momiji soutenant Tohru qui souffrait terriblement, et cela se sentait de loin. Les juunichis restants étaient hébétés, affolés dans leur cœur, angoissés, mais ils se taisaient, prisonniers du silence lourd qui s'était imposé à eux.  
Soudain, Yuki se releva, et sa vive inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage.  
« La dernière fois que Tohru a vu Kyo, dans la classe, elle s'est évanouie par un mal de tête supérieure à celui-là et son esprit a de nouveau effacé Kyo, Il ne faut pas…il ne faut pas qu'elle revoit Kyo, sinon, elle risque de tout oublier pour de bon, et Kyo peut être ravagé à jamais !  
- Depuis quand te soucies-tu du sort du Chat ? lança Rinne acerbe et cynique, Il n'a aucun intérêt pour toi.  
- Devons-nous…devons-nous rester prisonniers de nos rôles de maudits ? Peu importe, Chat ou pas, Kyo est une personne qui sera détruite si jamais Tohru… »  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, presque gêné de ses paroles. Mais Yuki savait que Tohru avait besoin particulièrement de Kyo auprès d'elle. Et Kyo n'a besoin que d'elle, et s'il la voyait ainsi ravagée, si elle l'oubliait à jamais, Kyo mourrait définitivement en lui.  
Et quelque chose d'aussi triste, Yuki se refusait de voir ça arriver, quelque chose d'aussi proche de lui. S'il laissait faire ça, il serait complice de ce ravage. Et Yuki lui-même ne s'en remettrait pas.  
« Je vais faire venir Kazuma ici. »  
Yuki sortit de la pièce à son tour. Shigure gardait le silence. Haru calmait en silence Rinne, qui semblait extrêmement fragilisé mentalement. Kisa, quand à elle, n'osait pas bouger, et gardait le silence.  
Mais Kisa aussi avait peur de perdre Tohru. Elle se leva soudain, et courut là où Momiji et Tohru venaient de disparaître.

Les dés se sont jetés.


	17. Chapter 16: Réunion Extraordinaire

Chapitre 16 Réunion extraordinaire

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » s'exclama Hatori dans la surprise et l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
Il venait d'arriver, et loin d'être seul, car il fut prévenu de l'état de Tohru par Kuréno, alors qu'il auscultait Akito, qui allait malheureusement bien pour une fois.  
Mais Hatori avait été le premier à entrer dans la maison, et Shigure lui avait presque sauter dessus l'air de rien, mais très inquiet lui aussi. Akito et Kuréno arrivaient en retrait, ils seraient là dans peu de temps, car il n'étaient pas partis en même temps.  
« Tohru… Elle m'a pris dans les bras, et je suis resté un homme. Et Momiji aussi.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu faire en sorte de se maudire ? Nous sommes tous maudits, mais on ne peut prendre que les maudits dans nos bras… Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...soupira-t-il en se reposant sur l'épaule d'Hatori.  
- Tohru…maudite ? Je ne le crois guère… Tohru a toujours été un peu naïve, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose…même pour nous…  
- Et tu crois qu'elle a pu le faire par…amour ?  
- Shigure, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.  
- Elle a beau être amnésique, elle cherche en priorité Kyo. Et là…pendant qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de qui manquait à la maison… là, elle à commencer à réagir ainsi…Tohru est devenue extrêmement instable psychologiquement…  
- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que tu n'aurais as dû l'amener ainsi de suite !  
- Il y a autre chose, Hatori… L'amnésie de Tohru…elle n'est sûrement pas naturelle ! Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec le fait qu'elle peut nous prendre dans les bras, mais toi qui est médecin, tu dois comprendre, non ?  
- Il est vrai que Tohru a des réactions beaucoup plus violentes que la normale, à vrai dire, les symptômes étaient assez ressemblant au début… mais de là à croire que ce n'est pas naturel…je ne sais pas vraiment. Il faut que je la voies, où se trouve-t-elle ?  
- Momiji l'a emmené chercher Kyo. Il a disparu depuis ce matin, et il ne sait même pas où aller. Cet imbécile…  
- Il semble moins idiot que toi, ce petit, souffla Hatori.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Parce que nous avons tous étés assez bêtes pour éviter de lui faire se rappeler de lui, et qu'en fait, elle le cherche, lui. Elle l'aime de tout son cœur.  
- Alors tu crois qu'elle s'est mise dans cette état par amour pour lui ?  
- Je ne crois pas que Tohru est maudite, il y a sûrement autre chose. Je vais aller la chercher. Où sont-ils partis ? »  
C'est à ce moment qu'Akito apparut devant le jardin, arrivant en colère contre Shigure et aussi contre Hatori qui avait accouru encore plus vite qu'elle. Kuréno a ses côtés, sa présence seule suffit à les faire taire.  
« Shigure, où est Tohru Honda ?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie, dit Shigure assez mal à l'aise.  
- Ne me mens pas ! Tu savais que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ici ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, espèce de sot !  
- Akito, Tohru est vraiment très mal en point…commença Hatori.  
- Tais-toi ! je parle à Shigure !  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet, Akito ? intervint Haru qui apparut dans le jardin à son tour, ayant pris soin de dissimuler la présence de Rinne à Akito.  
- N'interviens pas ! Le Bœuf est bien trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit ! cracha avec teigne Akito en voyant l'air méprisant que lui jetait le jeune homme en face de lui  
- Ecoutez bien alors ! Je suis Hatsuharu, et je suis un homme ! Tu n'es un Dieu que par malédiction !  
- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI !  
- Mais je suis un homme, à ton égal ! Je ne suis pas le Bœuf, mais un homme avec ses droits ! J'ai le droit de m'exprimer, que tu le veuille ou non !  
- TAIS-TOI ! LE BŒUF N'A PAS SON MOT A DIRE !  
- Et JE dis que c'est TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS RIEN !  
- TAIS-TOI !TAIS-TOI !TAIS-TOI !  
- TOHRU A BESOIN D'AIDE PARCE QU'ELLE A FAIT l'ANERIE DE SA VIE ! ET JE NE VAIS PAS TE LAISSER ENTRAVER LA MOINDRE CHANCE DE TOUT CHANGER ! ET JE REFUSE DE RESTER CE QUE TU AS ENVIE QUE JE SOIS !  
- Cessez d'hurler, tout les deux !!!s'époumona Shigure  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous, à la fin ? »  
Ayame arriva en compagnie de Ritsu, qui était en tenue d'homme, et discutaient ensemble joyeusement( ou plutôt Ayame monopolisait la conversation devant un Ritsu admiratif). Ritsu venait de se décider à voir Tohru qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, et Ayame l'avait encouragé et l'avait accompagné, souhaitant lui aussi la voir, et Shigure lui ayant annoncé qu'elle serait présente chez lui ce jour-là. Mais Ayamé fut réellement surpris de voir tout ce monde devant la maison de celui-ci, et Ritsu s'était à demi-caché derrière lui devant une telle colère qui éclatait.  
« Ayame, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Kureno à la place d'Akito qui n'en pouvait plus de s'époumoner contre Haru qui était black.  
- Je suis venue faire une petite visite surprise à Shigure, et Ritsu a voulu m'accompagner, dit Ayame sérieusement, contraint par la présence d'Akito d'être calme comme il se doit devant son Dieu, Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi êtes vous tous là ?  
- Tohru a un gros problème, commença Shigure.  
- Son amnésie ? Je suis au courant, voyons ! Et même Ritsu. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous réunir comme ça ?  
- Tohru…elle…hésitait Shigure, mais échangeant un regard à Hatori qui confirma d'un hochement de tête très léger, il se reprit en décidant de dire la vérité à tout le monde, Tohru…il se peut que son amnésie ne soit pas naturelle…en fait, il se peut même qu'elle se soit faite maudire.  
- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Ayame, Ritsu, Kureno et Akito ensemble de la même surprise.  
- Pourquoi affirmes-tu une pareille chose ? demanda Kureno qui gardait son sang-froid.  
- Tohru…alors qu'elle avait une crise sévère…m'a pris dans les bras…et je suis resté un homme. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Nous ne nous transformons pas à son contact alors que nous sommes encore maudits, et la malédiction dit bien que nous ne pouvons prendre dans les bras que les maudits…  
- C'est impossible…IMPOSSIBLE ! s'écria violemment Akito, Nous, la famille Soma, sommes les seuls du Japon entier à être maudits ! Personne, rien, aucune force occulte autre n'existe aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes les seuls et les derniers ! Cette fille…cette horrible fille ne peut pas…c'est théoriquement impossible...IMPOSSIBLE !  
- Il faut l'accepter, Dieu de mes deux ! jeta vulgairement Haru, Le plus important, maintenant, c'est de la trouver avant qu'un autre malheur plus grave n'arrive.  
- Kazuma arrive, dit Yuki en sortant rejoindre tout le monde sans prendre encore conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Et Kagura et Hiro vont venir aussi avec lui, ils sont inquiets…Akito ? Kureno…Ayame ?…et Ritsu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Haru…t'as l'air « black »…  
- MAIS POURQUOI CETTE FILLE EST-ELLE SI IMPORTANTE POUR QUE VOUS VOUS REUNISSIEZ TOUS ALORS QU'ELLE N'EST RIEN ! POUR VOUS, A COTE DE MOI, ELLE NE REPRESENTE RIEN, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? TOHRU N'EST RIEN POUR VOUS, COMPARE A MOI !  
- Mais à part le lien de la malédiction, qu'as-tu, Akito ? dit froidement Yuki qui semblait sortir de ses gonds. Tu es certes l'enfant d'Akira, et il a dit que tu es le chef de famille. Mais à part ce lien, qu'as-tu fait pour nous qui mérite d'être un lien plus puissant que la malédiction et plus précieux, et nous donner envie de rester auprès de toi ? Tohru, elle, a mérité ce lien. Ce qui nous lie à une personne, Akito, ce sont les liens qu'on a son contact. Et nous avons tous avec Tohru des liens dorés qui nous sont infiniment plus précieux, plus nécessaires et plus solides que la malédiction qui nous accroche à toi. Akito, qui es-tu ? Si la malédiction n'avait pas prise, qui serais-tu ? Tu ne serais rien. Et tu resteras à jamais rien si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi, comment et en quoi Tohru est infiniment plus précieuse et importante à nos yeux que toi.  
- Yuki…tu es en train de me trahir…tu es en train de blasphémer… tu dois mentir…parce que moi…je suis un DIEU ! UN DIEU, TU M'ENTENDS ? Et tu es mon esclave ! JE…JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER CES MOTS !!! A TOI ET A CETTE STUPIDE FILLE !!!  
- Je n'ai plus peur de toi, Akito, répondit Yuki avec toute sa hauteur glaciale, et personne maintenant ne te laissera toucher à Tohru. Pas temps que tu ne sauras pas ce qu'elle est. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! »  
Ce cri qui s'éleva et s'éteignit de la forêt provenait d'une voix que tous ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était la voix de Tohru qui était au loin.  
Rinne réagit immédiatement en bondissant de nulle part et disparaissant dans la forêt à son tour, là où elle avait vu Momiji et Tohru partir, puis Kisa, et se repéra avec l'écho de la voix qui résonnait encore parmi les le murmure des arbres.  
« Rin ! » Haru la suivit sans même réfléchir, faussant ainsi compagnie à tout le monde. Ils semblaient tous soudain pétrifié par le cri d'effroi qu'ils avaient tous entendu de leurs propres oreilles.   
« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Akito, mais elle a besoin de nous, et nous répondrons présent. Si tu veux comprendre pourquoi, tu n'as qu'à nous suivre et regarder. Et comprendre. »  
Ces mots que Yuki avait prononcé, brisant le silence que le cri avait imposé, firent écho dans l'esprit d'Akito. Yuki s'enfonça alors à son tour dans la forêt, bien vite suivi de Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu et même Hatori.  
Elle était totalement désorientée. Elle se tourna d'un air désespérée vers Kureno, et son regard montrait l'incohérence, et surtout l'ignorance sur ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Kureno la prit dans ses bras où elle se laissait tomber, et lui murmura avec douceur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.  
« Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir, Akito. Je crois que tu es inquiète aussi. Allons-y. »  
Akito finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, et s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, guidé par Kureno, qui se repérait très bien par rapport au cri qu'il avait entendu.

Au loin, Kazuma, Kagura et Hiro les virent s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils avaient aussi entendu très faiblement le cri au loin, et ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait, ils se dirigèrent sans même dirent un mot là où tous avaient disparu.

Au cœur de la forêt, en pleurs, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Momiji portait Tohru dans ses bras, qui semblait évanouie dans ses bras. Non, peut-être pas évanouie.  
Les yeux écarquillés dans le vague, les pupilles dilatées, extrêmement pâle et le corps assez raide, la cage thoracique ne bougeait pas.


	18. Chapter 17: L'arrivée de Kyo

Chapitre 17 L'arrivée de Kyo

« Tohru…ouvres les yeux, je t'en prie ! » s'écriait Momiji en sanglotant contre le corps raide de Tohru. Il s'était affolé et avait tenté en vain les premiers soins.  
« Tohru…s'il te plaît, ne nous abandonnes pas! Reviens…Tohru…. »  
Elle ne réagissait plus du tout, à rien. Et il ne savait plus que faire. Il enlaçait le corps de Tohru, n'ayant plus que ses larmes pour pleurer : il ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

_[Pensées de Momiji_

Tohru…  
Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?  
Ne nous abandonne pas….  
Pitié….  
J'ai besoin de toi, Tohru….  
Reviens….  
Reviens…  
Je n'ai rien pu faire….  
Mais j'ai tant voulu….  
Reviens…  
Pitié…  
Même si je ne suis pas Kyo…  
Reviens-moi…

C'était trop tard, cela faisait quatre minutes d'inconscience totale. Hatori ne serait pas là à temps, et il ne savait même pas où pouvait se trouver Kyo.

_[Pensées de Momiji_

Kyo…tu n'es qu'un idiot !  
Tu n'as pas su être là…  
Tu n'es pas là…  
C'est de ta faute, Kyo !  
Tu as volé Tohru…  
Et tu ne sais même pas….  
Tu nous l'a fait perdre !

Momiji s'en voulait à mort de n'avoir rien pu faire correctement, et il était sévèrement rancunier envers Kyo qui avait disparu alors que Tohru avait tant besoin de lui.  
« KYOOOOO !!!!! » hurla-t-il avec rage et désespoir.

Rinne apparut alors, suivit de Hatsuharu. Lorsque Rinne vit le corps inerte et raide, la pâleur extrême et les pupilles dilatées de la jeune fille, elle s'écroula, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, devant elle, en pleurs.  
« Imbecile ! Idiote ! Comment…Comment tu peux nous faire çà ! Reviens, tu m'entends ! Tohru….re…reviens… »  
Sa voix s'éteignit et Hatsuharu la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer.  
Puis Yuki arriva, et s'écroula lui aussi sans un mot, pétrifié d'horreur, ne se rendant même pas compte de la douleur qui le submergeait d'un coup.  
Hatori arriva à son tour, rejoint rapidement d'Ayame, Ritsu et Shigure.  
Tous furent pétrifiés d'horreur face à cette découverte macabre, et Hatori, médecin qu'il était, s'approcha immédiatement d'elle. Il constata avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas de pouls du tout. Il l'allongea au sol, et tenta un massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche, pensant qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.  
Mais en vain, Tohru ne revenait pas à la vie.  
Akito et Kuréno , et Kisa avec eux, repérée par Kuréno, s'étant perdue toute seule. Kureno cacha la vue de la petite fille avant qu'elle ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, mais Kisa pleurait, devinant malgré tout la scène. Akito fut pétrifié d'horreur et resta muet devant cette scène, ne réalisant pas du tout que Tohru pouvait être morte.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…Tohru ?! »  
Kazuma était arrivé à son tour avec Hiro et Kagura. A leur tour, ils furent pétrifiés d'horreur et frappés de tristesse. Hatori essayait en vain de réanimer Tohru, et même s'il était médecin, même s'il savait que c'était trop tard, il continuait d'essayer. Ce n'était pas possible.  
Lorsqu'il finit par arrêter ses mains qui agissaient vainement, il baissa la tête, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui n'osaient couler en présence de tout le monde.  
« Elle est morte pour de bon…susurra Akito. Comment ça se fait ? Hatori, de quoi elle est morte ?!  
- Arrêt cardiaque, on dirait…mais si c'était ça, elle n'aurait pas pu crier ainsi tout à l'heure…  
- On…on aurait dit que sa vie la quittait dans son cri…avoua Momiji dans ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Comme si…elle s'est vidée de sa vie…Tohru… »  
A nouveau, un bruit de broussaille annonça la venue d'une autre personne, qui les dévisagea de voir tout ce monde réuni ainsi. Kyo ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les juunichis et son propre père était présents ici, au milieu de la forêt, l'air aussi triste et dépités de partout sur leur visage.  
« C'est ta faute…Kyo…à la fuir, voilà ce qui est arrivé…lui souffla Momiji sous un lourd ton de reproches.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…,s'avança-t-il avant de se figer d'horreur à son tour, Tohru…Tohru…c'est pas vrai…c'est pas possible…TOHRU ! »  
Il se jeta sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille au sol, essayant de la réveiller comme une endormie. Mais rien ne se passait, elle ne réagissait pas. Son corps était de plus en plus froid. Et le cœur ne battait plus. La serrant fort contre elle, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il ne se transformait pas, il cria désespéré.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!!  
- Elle te cherchait, imbécile ! Et elle s'est vidée de sa vie comme ça !cracha Hiro qui en voulait lui aussi à Kyo mais aussi à Tohru d'avoir fait ça.  
- Je ne savais pas…je serais venu à temps si…  
- Shigure t'avais demandé de revenir tôt, dit avec reproches Yuki, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu…je ne voulais pas…je…je…  
- Tout est de ta faute, Kyo, parce que tu es le Chat ! blâma Akito à son tour, Le Chat ne peut rendre heureux ceux qui l'entourent, parce que c'est le Chat. C'est de ta faute, Kyo. Exactement comme ta mère. D'une manière différente, mais comme ta mère quand même. Maudit soit le Chat !  
- Ma faute…ma faute…Tohru…» Kyo se blâmait lui-même, persuadé que pour une fois, Akito avait bel et bien raison.  
Il prit Tohru dans ses bras et pleura contre elle, avec toute sa culpabilité qu'il considérait juste. Il était le Chat. Le Chat ne peut être heureux. Il ne peut qu'apporter malheur à ceux qui veulent son bonheur.

« Est-ce donc ainsi que tout se déroulera toujours parmi les douze animaux du Zodiaque Chinois ? Cette enfant est bien crédule de penser ce qu'elle m'a révélée. »

A ce moment-là, le corps de Tohru s'éleva dans la lumière, pour la relever et ouvrir ses yeux, et remuer ses lèvres. Mais cette voix qui sortait de sa bouche n'était pas la sienne, et laissait clairement deviner qu'elle connaissait Tohru.  
Muets de stupeur, personne n'osa bouger, pétrifiés.  
Tohru venait de mourir.  
Qui donc osait profaner son corps de la sorte ?


	19. Chapter 18: Le sacrifice de Tohru

Chapitre 18 Le sacrifice de Tohru

_[« Cette jeune fille avait un rêve…  
Un rêve si profondément désiré…  
Un souhait qui lui faisait si mal…  
Qu'elle décida de le réaliser…_

« Tohru ?!! »s'exclamèrent tout ceux qui avaient encore un brin de voix utilisable.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faites à Tohru ?! s'écria Kyo à la fois surpris et enragée, bien qu'il aie du mal à s'enrager face au visage serein et étrangement inconnue de Tohru.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ?! demanda Momiji surpris, toujours en larmes mais soudain pris d'un vague espoir pour Tohru.  
_- Je suis sans doute la source de cette réunion._  
- Vous êtes responsable de la mort de Tohru ?! De façon volontaire en plus ?! résonna Yuki qui ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait.  
_- Sans doute préférez-vous penser cela. C'est Tohru elle-même qui a choisi son sort. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire,_ dit la voix parfaitement neutre, autant que le visage immobile de la jeune fille possédée.  
- Tohru…soupira Kyo soudain dépité avant de se reprendre, Tohru ne souhaitait sûrement pas mourir !  
- Tohru était heureuse avec nous, murmura Momiji.  
- Elle était beaucoup trop forte pour mourir !renchérit Haru à la place de Yuki qui n'arrivait pas à réagir correctement.  
- De quel droit nous avez-vous ôté Tohru ? reprit Rinne dont la colère et le désespoir commençait à teindre le visage.  
_- Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? Ou bien n'est-ce que le seul réconfort pour vous de vous dire que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la mort de la personne dont vous avez le plus besoin ?  
_- Vous croyez donc que c'est par intérêt que nous voulons Tohru ?! s'offensa Shigure à la place des jeunes qui ne pouvaient décidément pas prendre la parole correctement dans de telles circonstances.  
_- Je ne crois pas, Shigure, que tu sois bien placé pour parler d'intérêt. Tu es bien le premier de tous à lui avoir manifesté autant d'intérêt pour toi-même. Un être calculateur et sournois n'a pas à juger des pensées et actes d'un être tel que moi-même,_ dit-elle avec cette neutralité qui vexa profondément Shigure et le blessait dans sa personne.  
- Qui êtes vous donc pour parler ainsi à mes juunichis ?! s'écria Akito mauvaise et apeurée à la fois, Comment connaissez-vous même nos noms ?  
_- Allons, Akito Soma, enfant d'Akira, tu n'es plus un nourrisson. Tu ressembles à une petite fille qui fait un caprice parce qu'on a trouvé ses jouets. Ne croies-tu pas qu'il est temps de devenir femme ? »_  
Akito blêmit en comprenant que non seulement ce qui possédait Tohru lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais aussi qu'elle venait de révéler à tous ce qu'elle était :une femme.  
« Je suis un Dieu vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère, mais la voix tremblante, Personne n'a le droit de me parler ainsi ! Et personne n'a le droit d'approcher mes juunichis, peu importe ses intentions ! Que ce soit Honda Tohru ou vous ! Qui êtes-vous pour oser intervenir ainsi dans les affaires de la famille Soma ?!  
_- « Un jour, un Dieu dit aux animaux qu'il allait faire une grande fête. Le jour de la fête, seul douze animaux furent présents, et le treizième, le Chat, fut dupé et rata cette fête auquel il tenait tant. » Cette histoire, vous la connaissez tous par cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais de cette légende dont vous êtes pourtant victime, vous ignorez absolument tout des termes de la malédiction. Pourquoi chez les Soma ? Pourquoi pas douze, mais quatorze maudits ? Pourquoi le Chat est-il ainsi la victime de sa malchance encore parmi vous ? Et pourquoi le Coq est-il sans chaînes ? Ces questions vous ont toutes creusé l'esprit. Embrumée, Akito, tu as vu les questions et cherchait sans comprendre même ce que tu faisais. Tu ne comprends pas, Akito. Et tu n'es pas la seule. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprend. Et personne n'a pu poser les bonnes questions. Personne ne se doutait non plus, apparemment, qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose d'occulte que les Soma et leur malédiction. Mais, Akito, tu le sais, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu ne comprends pas, que tu ne veux pas comprendre, tu sais largement qui je suis. Et tu sais aussi ce que Tohru a fait pour vous. Tu le sais et tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu en refuses l'évidence même._  
- JE NE SAIS RIEN !!!JE NE COMPRENDS MÊME PAS CE QUE VOUS DITES !!!hurla Akito rouge de rage et peut-être de folie.  
_- Alors il va falloir que je le dise, Akito. Quelle tristesse de voir ce que tu es devenue, quand on pense à ce que tu devrais être. Ma petite Akito, regardes tes juunichis. Tu es sensée être leur représentante chez les Dieux, mais tu n'es pas le miroir que tu es sensé être._  
- TAISEZ-VOUS !TAISEZ-VOUS !Taisez-vous… »  
Mais Akito ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire face à l'être étrange aux traits de Tohru. Akito se sentait si petite, si faible et vulnérable…Elle se sentait rabaissée au plus inférieur des êtres. L'être lui semblait si dur sous ses airs neutres, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Sans pour autant manifester aucune sympathie à son égard, l'être se tourna vers les juunichis qui restaient bouche bée et stupéfaits, essayant de comprendre ce que l'être venait de divulguer au sujet d'Akito. Qui pouvait-ce être ?  
_« Vous, les juunichis, êtes ci-présents réunis de façon extraordinaire, par le sacrifice volontaire de Tohru, qui a décidé de mettre une fois pour toutes votre sort aux mains des Dieux. Elle s'est adonnée aux Dieux, voilà exactement 108 jours. Elle a offert son corps et sa mémoire, payant au fur et mesure son tribut pour notre observation sur vous tous. Bien sûr, une fois le pacte scellée, elle l'oublia, afin que rien ne change dans son comportement. L'amnésie de ces derniers instants n'étaient que l'une épreuve que nous vous imposions afin de vous juger. Avant toute chose, acceptez en silence et avec le mérite qui lui est dû le sacrifice de Tohru Honda, qui vous donne aujourd'hui sans doute la plus grande preuve d'amour qui fut jamais donnée aux juunichis. Ensuite, sachez que ce qui ressortira du verdict des Dieux à la fin de vos épreuves pourrait changer à tout jamais votre condition, en bien comme en mal.  
Je suis l'avatar que les Dieux envoie afin de les représenter ici présents, et je me présente sous les traits de Tohru Honda qui fera juge et jury en chœur avec nous, bien qu'elle ne soit plus là. Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, et pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, êtes-vous prêts pour votre jugement ? »_  
Kazuma s'avança alors, silencieux et pourtant aussi désorienté que les autres vers l'avatar, et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour parler avec plus de réserves de celui-ci, il prit la parole.  
« Je ne suis pas un juunichi, mais j'ai énormément d'affection pour eux tous. Je ne suis qu'un homme modeste, mais je comprends bien que ces jeunes gens vivent quelque chose qui les dépasse. Ne serait-il pas plus correct d'attendre qu'ils aient tous la maturité nécessaire pour une telle épreuve ?  
_- Kazuma Soma, nous savons comme tu es sincère dans tes paroles, et comme tu es sûrement raisonnable. Mais tu n'es pas un juunichi. Tu ne peux comprendre cette malédiction qui les enchaîne dans leurs cœurs-même. Un juunichi n'est pas un homme, mais il n'est pas un monstre non plus. Ils sont sans être vraiment autre chose que ce qu'ils paraissent. Le jugement de ce jour aurait pu avoir lieu à leurs naissance même, car c'est de l'âme du juunichi qu'on juge. En eux-même, l'entité de ceux qu'ils sont savent ce qu'ils se passe. Ils sont prêts, Kazuma. Même Kureno qui est libre, même lui sera jugé au titre de juunichi._  
- Et Tohru…comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir…comprendre…tout ça ?  
_- Tohru a su parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est. Et derrière son sourire rassurant et ses yeux humides de peines et de joies, elle a su faire ce qu'elle estimait devoir faire._  
- Pardonnez-moi mais je ne comprends guère.  
_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Kazuma. Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu sois là. Alors vois maintenant en tant que témoin ce que sont et seront les juunichis de la famille Soma. »_

Sur ces paroles, Kazuma se déplaça sur le côté de l'avatar, et vit alors tous les juunichis, décidés malgré leur peine et leur peur, avancer vers l'avatar-Tohru, avec Akito accompagné de Kureno qui ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il serait jugé aussi, et elle tremblant d'effroi.  
Certains allaient peut-être y gagner. Mais elle, elle allait tout perdre.


	20. Chapter 19: Première étape

Chapitre 19 Première étape : Prise sur Soi

_« Voilà les douze animaux du zodiaque chinois, les quatorze maudits de la malédiction. En tout premier, le Dieu ayant fait la fête de légende. Puis le Rat, sautant de la tête du Bœuf, son suivant. Le Tigre s'avança alors à son tout, suivi par le Lapin. Arriva alors le majestueux Dragon, avec son ami le Serpent. Puis advinrent dans l'ordre le Cheval, le Mouton, le Coq, le Chien, et pour achever la marche, le Sanglier. La veille, le Chat fut dupé de manière peu admirable par le Rat. En effet, celui-ci avait menti en lisant la lettre du Chat, en lui donnant une mauvaise date. C'est pourquoi les Chats haïssent et recherchent la vengeance auprès des Rats, et ceux depuis toujours.  
Les rancunes, les sentiments hérités des animaux du Zodiaque, car tous avaient faits preuve de sentiments forts et personnels, ont étés transmis aux maudits de la famille Soma. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas choisi. Ni l'animal qui va hanter, ni le hanté ne choisissent leur situation. Mais, quoi qu'il advienne, ils sont liés jusqu'à la mort.  
Mais la plus grande erreur des Soma est sans aucun doute d'avoir cru pendant si longtemps qu'ils devaient se contenter de subir leur malédiction seuls. Croire que cela était injustice, croire que cela été dû au hasard sans doute. Croire qu'il y avait un « truc » pour se guérir de leur malédiction, et non opérer un travail sur soi.   
Puisqu'il a été choisi en ce jour de vous faire comprendre de force ce que vous êtes pour changer, il va falloir que vous souffriez en prenant sur vous non seulement vos erreurs, mais celles de vos prédécesseurs et même celles de vos animaux . Je ne juge pas vous, mais ce qui fait que vous en êtes à vous, chaque chose de vous à travers le temps et l'espace où les Soma ont toujours vécu.  
Etes-vous prêts à endurer ces lourds fardeaux accumulé dans le temps, et prendre sur vous ce que vous êtes pour de bon ? »_

Le long monologue d'introduction de l'avatar en Tohru expliquait clairement que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas simple. Mais tous avait fait le choix d'exaucer la volonté de Tohru, peu importait le prix, vu que c'était elle qui avait payé le tribut le plus cher pour eux. Même Akito, qui se persuadait qu'elle détestait Tohru de toutes ses forces, acceptait cela, non seulement parce qu'elle était le Dieu et devait, comme l'avait expliqué l'avatar, représenter les juunichis, mais aussi par sens du devoir envers celle qui s'était ainsi sacrifié pour eux tous, bien qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas un tel geste envers eux.  
L'avatar l'avait expliqué, rien ne serait simple à partir de ce moment. Et tous avaient pris leurs résolutions personnelles. Ils étaient prêts, maintenant.  
Kazuma les observa en silence, et s'étonna presque de voir même les plus jeunes avoir exactement le même air et la même détermination que les plus âgés. En fait, de ses yeux d'hommes, il avait de moins en moins l'impression de voir les jeunes gens qu'ils connaissaient, comme s'ils devaient tout autre.

_« Que le Chat, paria des Juunichis, supportant sur son dos les malheurs des Soma et recueillant la honte la plus grande des juunichis s'avance de deux pas devant les siens. »_

Kyo, s'attendant sûrement à ce genre de remarque, ne broncha pas en entendant un tel portrait, et obéit en silence, regardant l'avatar comme s'il ne voyait pas Tohru, mais bien une autre personne devant lui, presque avec un air de défi.

_« Kyo Soma, le Chat, ôte maintenant ton bracelet, qui fut fait avec des os et du sang, symbole du monstre qui est en toi. »_

Kyo luttait pour ne pas montrer son indignation, car pour lui, ce bracelet et s'en détacher symbolisait la plus grande honte de sa vie, de son être en entier. Il hésita réellement à l'ôter, bien que tous connaissaient son apparence, plus ou moins, certes, mais tous savaient ce qu'il était.

« N'hésite pas, Kyo. Tu n'auras peut-être plus jamais à le faire par la suite » murmura tout bas Kazuma, si bas qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre. Cependant, Kyo fut rassuré, comme s'il avait entendu ces mots.  
La voix de l'avatar résonna alors dans l'esprit même de Kazuma.

« Il ne faut pas les aider, Kazuma, vous êtes comme moi et Tohru des observateurs, personne ne doit l'aider, ni lui, ni les autres. Ne recommencez pas, ou vous les pénaliserez, comme vous risquez vous même une peine. »

Kazuma, certes surpris, compris et hocha la tête en signe d'accord et de compréhension. C'était le jugement des maudits Soma. Personne n'avait le droit d'intervenir, encore moins un Soma.

Kyo l'ôta d'un coup sec, sans regarder. Il sentit son corps se métamorphoser, avec la douleur que ses os lui donnaient à se disloquer pour faire apparaître cette créature cauchemardesque qu'il était. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait de lui, presque insoutenable. Tous cachèrent leur nez avec leur manche ou un tissu. Mais ni l'avatar, ni Kazuma qui refusait même d'avoir ce genre de réaction devant son fils bien aimé, ne se cachèrent le nez, restant droit face à la créature.  
Un Dieu avatar n'a pas à avoir peur, et encore moins un père aimant qui connaît les douleurs de son fils bien-aimé.  
Maintenant transformé, le corps douloureux, Kyo se cacha le visage de ses longues pattes griffues monstrueuses, honteux de se montrer ainsi. C'était comme être nu, à ses yeux. Et il n'arrivait pas à retirer sa honte ce corps difforme.

« Kyo, le Chat, redresse-toi et fais face aux juunichis, sans honte. Montre-toi tel que tu es sans te cacher. »

Jetant un regard désespéré à l'avatar, il obéit pourtant, sous le joug de la contrainte, retirant bien à regret ses pattes qui cachait son visage. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que derrière lui, les maudits le regardaient avec horreur et dégoût. Lui-même se dégoûtait d'être ainsi. Et personne n'osait le regarder dans le yeux. Personne.  
Kyo fut alors pris d'un accès de colère à les observer et regarder leur visage dégoûté.

_[Pensées de Kyo_

Sales hypocrites !  
Tous autant que vous êtes !  
Personne n'est donc capable de relever la tête ?  
Personne n'a donc le courage d'affronter un monstre ?  
Je suis un monstre !  
Oui, c'est bien ce que je suis !  
Mais n'oubliez pas….  
Je vous interdis de l'oublier…  
Même à toi Yuki !  
N'oubliez que c'est à cause de vous !  
Et aussi pour vous tous….  
Que je suis ce que je suis devant vous !

Ces mots, Kyo aurait voulu leur cracher à la figure, tellement sa colère était dure. Cependant il n'en fit rien. Il redressa son corps recroquevillé de toute sa hauteur, même si cela lui valait, sans qu'il n'en montre rien, beaucoup de souffrance, et leur jeta un regard hautain, sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'était capable de soulever son regard, maintenant qu'il était bien plus grand qu'eux tous.

« Pourquoi personne ne lève la tête ? Même toi, fichu Akito…toi qui me regardais de haut, en es-tu capable ainsi ? Aucun de vous ne peux regarder ce que je suis dans les yeux…c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Les Soma sont des lâches face à leurs propres peurs ! »

Personne ne répondit rien, car personne n'était capable de répondre. Tous savaient parfaitement que Kyo représentait le plus horrible de ce qu'ils étaient eux. Et admettre qu'on est un monstre aussi hideux et difforme, c'était infaisable.  
Cependant, après un silence lourd entre eux, quelqu'un releva les yeux avec détermination.  
Yuki.

_[Pensées de Yuki_

Il a raison…  
Et ça m'énerve de le reconnaître…  
Mais si je veux changer…  
Et si les autres aussi le veulent…  
Il faut d'abord commencer à affronter ce qu'il est…  
Non, pas ce qu'il est…  
Ce que nous sommes…  
Il représente ce que nous sommes réellement…  
Il faut…prendre sur soi.  
Et avancer. 

Yuki regarda Kyo dans les yeux, sans colère, sans sourciller. Presque dans une attitude défi, il ôta son bras de devant son visage, et affrontait le regard accusateur et rancunier de Kyo.  
Kyo fut réellement étonné de la réaction de Yuki, car il le croyait bien plus lâche que les autres. Il croyait que de tous, c'est celui qui n'affronterait jamais son regard, par peur et honte.  
Mais Yuki le regardait, et dans son regard on voyait qu'il admettait, dans un jour tout nouveau, ce qu'il était, et semblait même y voir dans un miroir. Il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait, c'était évident. Mais en tout cas, il n'en refusait pas l'existence, le sens même de ce que représentait Kyo, de ce qu'il état lui aussi.

« Tu as raison, Kyo, dit Yuki d'une voix ferme, se convainquant lui-même de ses propres mots, Les juunichis Soma sont des lâches d'oublier ce qu'ils sont, et d'en oublier ce que tu représentes toi, ainsi. Tu es monstrueux, Kyo. Mais ton apparence n'a d'égal que nos cœurs qui t'ont toujours rejetés de dégoût. Et Tohru le savait. Alors je vais changer comme elle le souhaite. Et je n'aurai plus jamais peur de voir ton apparence. Jamais.  
- Moi aussi, Kyo-chan ! s'écria la toute petite voix de Kisa qui tremblait comme une feuille, mais qui à son tour avait relevé la tête en ôtant sa manche de son visage. Tohru-nee-san n'avait pas peur, et moi...je…je…je ne veux plus avoir peur…parce que tu es gentil…et que…je veux changer moi aussi.  
- Ben moi aussi, dit Hiro de son air sarcastique habituel, parce que je dois changer et devenir fort moi aussi. Et tu pourras pas crâner après !  
- Moi je n'ai jamais eue peur, Kyo-chan, dit Kagura en dévoilant elle aussi son visage. Mais je ne comprends pas bien ce que tout ça veut dire…mais quand tu es ainsi, je n'arrive pas à être en colère…pour moi, tu n'es pas monstrueux, Kyo-chan… »

Haru et Rinne relevèrent à leur tour le regard vers Kyo, ou plutôt, vers le miroir que représentait Kyo, eux aussi déterminés à ne pas tourner la tête. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, les autres influencés par les uns relevèrent la tête, oubliant le mépris et le dégoût qu'avait toujours inspiré Kyo depuis le jour de sa naissance. Kureno puis enfin Akito, en derniers, relevèrent la tête, mais Akito affichait encore cet air de supériorité qui avait toujours répugné Kyo, et que celui-ci ne supportait pas, le rendant souvent fou de colère, car ce regard l'avait toujours écrasé de toute la suffisance d'Akito, de tout son mépris.  
Kyo avait vu et compris que tous relevaient la tête, décidés à affronter ce qu'ils sont. Mais Akito, elle, préférait rester ce qu'elle était, et son regard montrait tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« Tu ne seras jamais que ma chose, Kyo. Tu ne seras jamais que le plus laid, le plus misérable et le plus pitoyable de tous les juunichis, dit-elle toujours suffisante et méprisante dans sa voix glaçiale.  
_- Est-ce donc ta réponse, Akito Soma, devant le Chat, alors que tous semblent prêts à voir ce qu'ils sont ?_ dit la voix de l'avatar qui avait observé et écouté avec la plus grande attention toute la scène.  
- Le Chat est là pour être méprisé ! Il est hideux juste pour qu'il soit pire que nous ! Il n'est qu'une chose sans âme, là pour souffrir et c'est tout.  
_- Alors tu n'as rien compris,_ Akito, dit l'avatar avec regret_. Parce que ce n'est pas le véritable rôle du Chat. Il semble donc que tu vas souffrir plus que les autres de la prochaine étape.  
_- Quoi ????!!! Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Sous les yeux de l'avatar, le regard inquiet de Kazuma et l'air impitoyable de Kyo, Akito, comme tout le reste des juunichis, sentit son corps plier sous la douleur.  
Les juunichis se transformaient tous à leur tour, égaux en monstruosité et en difformité à Kyo.


	21. Chapter 20: Prise de conscience

Chapitre 20 Partie deux : Prise de conscience_  
_

_  
C'est un cri de douleur uni qui déchira le silence de la forêt. Le cri des juunichis devenant les monstres qu'ils avaient toujours craints. Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait la moindre idée…  
Kyo brûlait-il lui aussi de l'intérieur ? Avait-il aussi mal qu'eux tous lorsque les os se brisaient pour prendre une toute autre forme monstrueuse ? Et surtout…surtout… ressentait-il toute cette tristesse, tout ce mal-être…et toute cette rage bestial qui bouillonnait en chacun d'eux maintenant ?  
Kyo se tenait droit, les regardant avec une certaine hauteur. Il ne tremblait pas, et semblait totalement extérieurs à toutes leurs souffrances, tous leurs maux, toutes leurs rages bestiales. Il semblait si calme. Trop, beaucoup trop calme.  
« Comment…cracha la voix sifflante d'Akito enragée, mais trop torturée par la douleur pour être capable de se relever et restant accroupie sans même être capable de le regarder dans les yeux, Comment…oses-tu…comment oses-tu ne pas souffrir…être…insensible…être moins malheureux que nous…sale Chat ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je…je t'ordonne de souffrir !!! »finit-elle dans un cri suraigu.  
Elle se recroquevilla encore plus, torturée par son effort vocale, ne pouvant pleurer avec ses yeux monstrueux.  
Kyo s'attendait à ce que tous réagissent comme cela. Personne ne savait…et il croyait que personne ne saurait jamais. Cependant, il était qu'ils comprennent tous maintenant.  
Qu'ils sachent tous ce que veut dire être un monstre. Il était tant qu'il parle pour que tous comprennent. Et surtout, il était temps d'aller…jusqu'au bout de ce mal.  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je peux me redresser, Akito ? Vous voulez tous savoir, je suppose, pourquoi Kyo, le Chat, se redresse aussi impassible devant vous, dit-il avec impassibilité, Et bien je vais vous le dire. La douleur que vous ressentez, je la subis à l'identique…non, je subis treize fois plus que vous, en temps que Chat, corrigea-t-il avec un hochement de tête de l'avatar qu'il regardait pour s'assurer de ses dires. Mais la douleur que vous ressentez, et que je suis pour vous tous, ne croyez-vous donc pas qu'à la fin, on s'y habitue ? Le Chat n'est que le Chat, et subit les maux du Chat. Depuis ma naissance, c'est ainsi. C'est plutôt ne pas souffrir qui me paraît incroyable. Mais si vous êtes supérieurs à moi, vous devez bien être capable de vous relever, non ? Avec seulement 1/13ème de ma douleur, c'est faisable pour des gens qui valent soit-disant mieux que moi. Relevez-vous face à moi, sans honte, sans douleur. Relevez-vous en pouvant parler, la tête haute ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous restiez tous accroupis ainsi, alors que ce n'est que le début ! »_

[Pensées de Kyo]

Imbéciles que vous êtes !  
Vous voilà faible, tous !  
Savez-vous, maintenant, ce qui vous attend ?  
Moi je l'ai compris.  
Je sais ce que fais l'avatar !  
Si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'affronter ma douleur…  
La douleur physique de vos corps…  
Comment voulez-vous être capable d'affronter ce qui suit ?  
La douleur de vos cœurs ?  
De nos cœurs à tous…  
Ce que le Chat sait et que vous ignorez…  
C'est que ce n'est que…  
Le premier stade de la transformation…  
Avant l'objectif final…  
Mais au final…  
Même moi…  
J'ignore ce qu'il se passera…  
Mais je le ferai !  
Car tel est le prix de ma liberté !  
Et tel est la volonté de celle qui m'est la plus chère au monde…  
Ma Tohru…

Avec ironie, il sourit. Personne n'était capable de se relever. Ils essayaient tous, pourtant. Il voyait la volonté des uns, la rage des autres. Mais la douleur était leur barrière. Ils étaient pétrifiés de douleur, tous.  
Mais Kyo savait autre chose, aussi. Ils devaient tous en prendre conscience rapidement. Dans ce corps, sous cette douleur perpétuelle, l'esprit de l'animal en eux se retrouve en furie rapidement. Il fallait qu'ils prennent conscience de l'animal, qu'ils arrivent à le différencier d'eux-mêmes, car un animal maudit ne partage pas la même âme que le maudit. Une des grandes erreurs des juunichis est de croire qu'ils sont animaux. De croire que l'animal fait partie intégrante de leur âme. Alors qu'en vérité, il n'est qu'un rajout, comme un parasite, qu'il fallait maîtriser avant d'oublier qui est le maître du corps.  
Kyo avait toujours su cela, mais se rendait compte que l'affaiblissement des siens empêcherait, sous cette souffrance corporelle, de rester maître de leurs esprits.  
Etre monstre et être humain. C'était maintenant qu'ils devaient savoir faire la différence.  
Mais Kyo se laissait, et aussi ne pouvait rester insensible malgré tout en voyant les siens se misérables, si faibles face à sa souffrance. Il devait les aider. Les plus jeunes comme Kisa et Hiro, ou même le fragile Ritsu, ne pouvaient réellement comprendre seuls, et étaient bien plus faibles, d'un côté, c'était assez injuste pour eux…  
« Sentez-vous tous la rage bouillonnant dans vos têtes ? Réfléchissez…est-ce réellement vos sentiments ? Vous devez tous en prendre conscience, maintenant… Avant de vous oublier, maintenant, sachez qui vous êtes, ce que c'est. Il est temps, vous ne devez plus fuir maintenant. »

[Pensées de Hiro]

[C'est simple pour toi à dire…mais je me relèverai quand même ! Pour Kisa, je ferai tout !]

[Pensées de Kisa]

[Je ne serai plus jamais faible…je ne le veux plus…et puis, Kyo-chan, je veux être digne de toi et de Tohrunee-san !]

[Pensées de Shigure]

[Je ne le savais pas…et ce que j'ignore m'énerve ! Et si c'est ce que Tohru à décidé pour nous, et bien va falloir écouter le Chat…Tu es étrange, Tohru…vraiment…]

[Pensées de Hatori]

[Puisque c'est la voie qu'il nous a été donnée de suivre, alors, Tohru, j'écouterai Kyo, moi aussi.]

[Pensées de Ritsu]

[J'ai peur…j'ai si peur, Tohru-san…mais…je ne veux pas échouer…je veux y arriver…comme tous les autres…Pardon, Tohru-san…c'est dur…j'ai peur et c'est si dur…Tohru-san…]

[Pensées de Hatsuharu]

[D'accord, Tohru. D'accord, l'avatar. D'accord, Kyo. Le Bœuf ne sera plus traité d'idiot.]

[Pensées d'Isuzu]

[Je ne peux plus rien accuser…Le Chat…Puisqu'il faut maintenant l'écouter…et le suivre…alors je viens bien te croire, Tohru. Te suivre à l'aveuglette. J'ai confiance en toi]

[Pensées d'Ayame]

[Laideur intérieur est devenu extérieur ? Et bien je vais rendre ma prestigieuse personne en état, tel qu'elle était ! Aies confiance, Tohru-san !]

[Pensées de Kureno]

[Je ne comprends pas…J'étais libéré pourtant…et me voici jugé et condamné comme les autres ? …Tu as raison, Tohru, je dois aussi être jugé. Pour ne jamais avoir changé.]

[Pensées d'Akito]

[Mal…mal…J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! Que quelqu'un souffre à ma place ! Maudite sois-tu, Tohru ! Je te maudis !]

[Pensées de Kagura]

[J'ai enfin l'occasion de me racheter envers lui…Merci, Tohru…je vais le faire…]

[Pensées de Yuki]  
]Puisque nous sommes enfin à égalité, Kyo, je vais te montrer que je suis digne de ce combat que tu mènes, et que je vaux autant que toi ! Regarde-moi, Tohru ! Regarde-moi !]

Avec un rugissement effroyable, la silhouette difforme de Yuki s'éleva d'un seul coup, ses os craquant horriblement par ce brutal changement de position. De toute sa hauteur, il se releva, la douleur l'accompagnant et troublant jusqu'à sa vue. La douleur était horrible, mais se tenir debout était l'une des caractéristiques des hommes. Pour devenir un homme, il fallait d'abord se conduire en homme.  
Kyo assez surpris, s'y attendait assez pourtant. Le Rat est doué en tout, et comprend toujours plus facilement que les autres. Cela l'agaçait, mais en même temps, il s'en sentit assez content. S'il aurait été vraiment incapable de se relever, il n'aurait pas été digne de toute la jalousie qu'il avait eu à son propos.  
Se relever ainsi en se faisant déchirer par la douleur vive et soudaine avait pour effet de maintenir l'esprit humain au corps, se raccrochant à la douleur pour maintenir l'attention et la maîtrise de son corps. Et par cette vive douleur, Yuki avait senti l'appendice qui se trouvait en lui, ce qui faisait que son âme était « contaminé » par l'animal maudit du Rat. Yuki sentait maintenant, et pour la toute première fois, non pas une mais deux entités différentes bien distinctes, bien qu'étroitement mêlés. Il souffrait toujours, mais comprenait que forcer sur l'esprit pour garder le contrôle permettait de moins ressentir sa douleur, et de vivifier ses sens comme son esprit par la même occasion.  
Yuki fut le premier. Au fur et à mesure, lentement, tous se mirent à se relever. Hatori en premier, suivi d'Ayame puis Kagura. Haru suivi avec Shigure, puis Hiro et Kisa ensemble. Rinne se releva elle aussi avec beaucoup de difficulté, et Ritsu fut le suivant. Kureno se releva ensuite à son tour. Mais Akito, elle, ne se relevait pas.

[Pensées de Akito]

Comment osent-ils ?  
Ils ne sont rien par rapport à moi….  
Ils ne sont pas supérieurs….  
Mais malgré la douleur….  
Ils se sont tous relevés…  
Maudit sois le Chat !  
Maudit sois Tohru Honda !  
Moi, je ne veux pas….  
Je ne veux pas en terminer comme ça !

L'acharnement à l'erreur peina l'avatar, qui trouvait réellement Akito misérable. Elle refusait catégoriquement tout ce qui pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle avait toujours vécu.

[Laissez-moi faire, s'il vous plait] 


	22. Chapter 21 Un acte inespéré

Chapitre 21 Un acte inespéré_  
_

_  
[Laissez-moi faire, s'il vous plaît]_

Cette voix fit écho dans l'esprit de l'avatar, qui ne put même pas contester la décision de cette voix, tellement la volonté et la douceur était puissante dans son timbre.  
Le corps de Tohru que possédait l'avatar flottait légèrement dans les airs, mais ce qu'il se passa n'échappa pourtant à la vue de personne.  
Tel le plus rassurant des fantômes, la plus douce des ombres de lumière, la silhouette de Tohru se dessina face à l'avatar, l'air plus déterminée que jamais. Cette image se figea dans l'idée de tous les juunichis, qui ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais se sentaient étrangement rassurés, comme si leurs peurs et leurs douleurs n'étaient soudain plus rien, comme si Tohru prenait sur elle-même tout ce qui leur causait du tort pour les soulager.  
Le fantôme de Tohru, ou quoi que ce fut d'autre, s'approcha d'Akito qui était toujours tordu de douleur au sol, sous la forme monstrueuse que tous avaient maîtrisé. Elle ne ressentait pas la présence de Tohru, comme les autres. Elle ne sentit pas Tohru s'approcher d'elle sans crainte, sans peur ni répulsion, mais avec toute la douceur et la détermination que pouvait avoir une mère venu chercher son enfant.  
Akito fut très troublée au moment où Tohru fut si près d'elle qu'elle l'a pris dans ses bras. Tohru, sans peur ni dégoût, était là, devant elle, et Akito ne pouvait renier le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter ses bras. Elle était si bien, soudain, qu'elle ne reconnut même pas Tohru sur le moment. Elle avait oublié rancune et colère envers elle, tellement elle se sentait soulagée. Mais…de quoi au juste ?  
Akito se mit alors à gesticuler le plus brutalement possible, essayant de chasser Tohru loin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une telle sorcière la touche !  
Mais Tohru ne lâchait pas. La douleur limitant Akito, elle ne lâchait pas, et n'avait pas peur.  
Akito fut obligée d'abandonner, la douleur ayant pris le dessus sur sa santé, la rendant beaucoup plus fragile et souffreteuse.

[Akito-san]

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! C'est ta faute, c'est ta faute ! Regarde ce que tu as fait de nous ! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ça que nous voulions ? C'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! Va-t-en, va-t-en ! »s'écria Akito la voix brisée de souffrance et de fatigue.

[C'est donc si dur que cela, Akito ?]

« Tais-toi ! Toi, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Toi, tu ne te fais pas trahir ! Toi…Toi tu ne souffres pas ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu nous fais à tous endurer ! »

[Je sais combien c'est dur. Mais pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas, Akito-san ?]

« Tu es en train de me faire tout perdre ! Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis…A cause de toi, je vais tout perdre ! Je te déteste, Je te déteste ! »

[Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aimer, Akito-san, jamais. Mais vous voilà aveugle à un moment où vous auriez dû être clairvoyante. Je m'en attriste, car je veux que vous aussi soyez heureuse.]

« J'étais heureuse ! J'ai toujours été très heureuse de ma vie ! La malédiction me convient, à moi ! Parce que comme ça, je ne serai jamais toute seule ! Tu entends, jamais ! Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas être toute seule…Jamais… » Akito pleurait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, et pourtant, elle se cramponnait désespérément à elle, comme une toute petite fille dans les bras de sa maman, une maman qui chasse toutes les peurs, et efface tous les problèmes. Elle était une si petite fille…

[Tu ne seras jamais toute seule, Akito-san, jamais. Il existe des liens beaucoup plus puissants que la malédiction qui te rattache aux juunichis. Mais ce que toi tu as cru vivre, ce n'était pas le bonheur, juste une illusion.]

« Ce n'est pas une illusion ! Ce ne peut pas être une illusion ! Si jamais s'en était une, cela voudrait dire que…je n'existe pas ?! Je ne veux pas ça ! Je veux exister, même si c'est une manière de vivre que tu détestes, c'est ce que moi je veux ! »

[Vous avez donc si peur que vous ne voulez pas ouvrir les yeux ? Vous avez toujours été là, Akito, mais vous n'avez jamais pu vous montrer. Moi, parfois, je vous vois réellement, Akito-san. Et maintenant, j'aimerai voir la vraie vous tout le temps. ]

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! J'ai toujours été moi, je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en, lâche-moi ! »

[Vous me dites de partir, alors pourquoi votre tête ne se décolle pas de mon ventre, et vos poings tremblants de mon dos ? Vous ne voulez pas que je parte, Akito-san.]

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tais-toi ! »S'écriait désespérément Akito qui pourtant, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, n'arrivait pas à relâcher Tohru.

[Il y a une toute petite fille en vous. Elle m'a appelé à l'aide. Alors, je suis venu la prendre par la main, pour la sortir d'un brouillard où elle s'était perdue. Je suis venu vous chercher, Akito-san. Je suis venu pour la petite fille que je vois pleurer en vous.]

« Tais-toi ! S'il te plait…Tais-toi…sinon, je vais…je vais… »

[Je suis venu vous chercher, Akito-san. Je suis là pour toi.]

« Je… » Mais la voix d'Akito se brisa en sanglots, et elle pleura contre Tohru de tout son saoul, si soudainement que tous les juunichis, qui observaient avec attention la scène furent touchés sincèrement par ses larmes.  
Chacun comprenait pourquoi Tohru était apparu pour Akito, et soulageait leurs souffrances en même temps. Tohru refusait de laisser quelqu'un dans ce jugement. Elle avait décidé que tous les juunichis seraient libres, et même si Akito leur avait fait tant de mal à tous, elle avait le droit d'être pardonné et libéré à son tour, non seulement libéré de la malédiction, mais libéré de la folie qui avait embrouillé sa vue et son esprit.

« Tohru-san, Tu en as trop fait. Un juge reste un juge, et tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aider quiconque. » résonna alors la voix de l'avatar dans le silence que les larmes d'Akito imposaient.

[Je le sais, mais même si après je suis punie à nouveau, je ne regretterai pas mon geste.]

« Bien sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas. Reviens à présent. Si jamais tu interviens encore, ils seront punis de ta détermination, et toi avec, bien que tu ne sois qu'une âme maintenant. »

[Oui messire. J'ai compris]

Tohru commença à se détacher d'Akito en douceur, mais celle-ci la regarda à nouveau d'un air désespéré. Tohru lui jeta un regard tendre, et passa en douceur sa main sur la joue rouge de la jeune fille en larmes, bien qu'en apparence, Tohru ne voyait pas le monstre.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Tu as dis que tu étais là pour moi ! »

[Je le suis, Akito. Je suis là pour toi. Et même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai là dans ton cœur. Souviens-toi.]

« Tohru, non ! » cria Akito de toutes ses forces.

Mais malgré qu'Akito se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la jeune fille si douce et maternelle, Tohru perdit toute consistance solide, et elle s'effaça soudain, sans que personne n'aie pu la retenir.  
Malgré le chagrin immense qu'elle éprouvait soudain après cet acte inespéré de Tohru envers elle, Akito sécha ses larmes, et d'un élan, exactement comme tous les autres, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ne faisant pas face aux autres monstres juunichis avec hauteur, dédain et répugnance, mais étant à leurs côtés, sans être plus qu'eux, sans être plus qu'une créature dont les douleurs la taraudaient, mais dont elle comprenait enfin comment surmonter cette douleur.

[Pensées de Akito]

J'ai compris…  
J'ai compris, Tohru…  
Même si tu es une sorcière…  
Même si tu es cruelle…  
Et même si je ne crois aucun de tes mots…  
Toi qui vient à nouveau de me laisser toute seule…  
« Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai là dans ton cœur »  
Ces mots sont si bêtes…  
Et pourtant…  
Et pourtant, Tohru…  
J'ai envie d'y croire ?!  
Je voudrais voir ça…  
Des liens plus puissants que la malédiction…  
Je vais essayer de savoir Tohru…  
…tu as gagné…  
Alors, maintenant, regarde-moi bien !  
Sinon je t'en voudrai pour toujours !

[Me pardonnez-vous, messire, de mon intrusion ?] s'enquit Tohru dans l'esprit de l'avatar qui lui répondit avec son propre esprit, rendant la conversation inexistante pour les autres.  
[Tu y es allé fort, tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit, Tohru,] reprocha l'avatar.  
[Mais Akito-san était si mal…Je sais que cela m'était interdit, mais je voulais qu'elle puisse se relever, aussi bien maintenant que dans la vie. C'est encore une si petite fille…]  
[Je le sais bien, Tohru. Et d'un côté, j'en suis gré. Mais les règles sont les règles. Tu ne pourras plus agir, sinon…]  
[Sinon, ils vivront tous prisonniers sous cette forme à jamais, et moi je serais châtié en endurant toutes leurs souffrance à leur place, toutes leurs vies ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le malédiction soit un jour levé pour de bon. J'ai compris, messire. Je n'interviendrai plus.]  
[Merci. Il serait bien dommage de perdre quelqu'un comme toi dans les Cieux comme sur la Terre, tu sais.]  
Tohru se tut, touchée par l'affection de l'avatar envers elle. Au moins, il veillait sur elle, lui aussi.  
L'avatar, cependant, annonça l'étape suivante.


	23. Chapter 22: L'Homme et La Bête

_  
_Chapitre 22 Partie trois : L'homme et la bête_  
_

_  
« Il temps pour vous, maintenant, de passer à la suite de vos épreuves, dit l'avatar à voix haute aux juunichis en face de lui. Maintenant que vous n'avez plus forme humaine, maintenant que vous avez tous conscience que vous n'êtes pas « un », il faut que vous soyez deux.  
- Mais, que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclamèrent certains juunichis assez surpris.  
- Soyez deux pour n'être qu'un.  
- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Akito furieuse. Vous dites n'importe quoi !  
- Il est temps de cesser le conflit intérieur pour n'être qu'unité à l'extérieur. Je ne peux en dire plus. Maintenant, vous devez agir seuls. »  
Bien évidemment, la réponse ne plus guère. Et personne ne pouvait dire que l'avatar les aidait. Akito se mit à pester que Tohru l'aie aidé pour la laisser elle et les autres dans une telle panade.  
De leur côté, les jeunes n'arrivaient pas à comprendre non plus le sens des paroles de l'avatar, mais du côté des plus âgés, c'est à dire en premier Hatori et Shigure, puis avec Ayame et Kuréno, le sens des mots commençaient à prendre forme dans leur esprit.  
« Je crois avoir trouvé » s'exclamèrent Hatori et Shigure presque en même temps à l'écoute des deux autres. Les quatre cousins se mirent côte à côte pour écouter, évitant ainsi de donner de fausses idées aux plus jeunes.  
« En fait, le principe est assez simple, mais c'est la pratique qui est compliqué. Il faut exhorter de sortir notre animal hors de notre corps, explique Hatori soutenu par Shigure, Ce n'est pas du tout simple, mais il faut le chasser. Etre deux pour ne faire qu'un, et être unité à l'extérieur.  
- Cela se tient, mais on ne peut pas parler à la bête !s'exclama Ayame. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on la sent qu'on peut la chasser comme si c'était un simple parasite.  
- Moi, je n'ai plus ma bête au fond de moi, hésita à dire Kureno, et pourtant je suis jugé comme vous. Chasser la bête n'est pas la solution.  
- Il ne faut pas chasser la bête, ou la laisser partir comme Kureno l'a fait, dit Shigure après un temps de réflexion. Le Coq est un oiseau, et sûrement à cause de cela une bête maudite particulière. Je te plains Kureno, parce que s'il n'est pas en toi maintenant, ce n'est pas parce que tu es libre, mais uniquement parce qu'il à jugé bon de voir ailleurs. On a besoin de la présence de sa bête pour s'en sortir. Kureno, tu es très mal.  
- Elle m'aurait abandonné pendant plus de dix ans sans me libérer pour de vrai ?! murmura Kureno surpris et choqué.  
- Tu ne devais pas être un hôte fait pour lui, il t'en a puni, dirait-on, se moqua Shigure.  
- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas drôle, l'arrêta Hatori. Donc, s'il ne faut ni le chasser, ni le laisser partir, que faut-il faire ?  
- Couper le lien à deux. « Cessez le conflit intérieur ». Il faut se mettre d'accord, et être à l'unisson. C'est étrange, mais il faut s'unir à eux pour nous en séparer.  
- On dirait une recette bizarre de vinaigrette, remarqua Ayame.  
- C'est un peu l'idée ! renchérit Shigure sur le même ton.  
- En tout cas, on est d'accord sur un point, c'est à l'intérieur que tout se passe, appuya Hatori.  
- Et comment vais-je faire, moi qui n'ai plus ma bête ? Et Akito n'a pas de bête en elle, comment doit-elle faire ? demanda Kureno très inquiet.  
- Et bien…il faut te débrouiller pour la ramener, dit Shigure, Pour Akito…Elle n'a peut-être pas de bête maudite en elle, mais ce qui la harcèle en elle n'est guère mieux que nos bêtes à combattre.  
- Qui va expliquer ça aux jeunes, maintenant ? Au sujet de leur épreuve ? questionna Ayame.  
- Je vais leur parler, dit Hatori.  
- Moi, je vais parler à Akito, ajouta Shigure. »_

_Les trois hommes regardèrent Shigure assez intrigué, car même sous cette forme de monstre, il ne laissait strictement rien paraître de ses intentions.  
Cependant, alors qu'Hatori se dirigeait vers les jeunes gens sous le regard des trois autres, ils furent tous les qutre surpris de voir Akito discuter avec les juunichis, tenant apparemment le même discours qu'eux-mêmes il y a peu.  
« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis, Akito ? demandait Kyo à ses côtés, comme elle était proches des autres aussi.  
- Oui, ça ne peut être que ça, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative.  
- Et comment tu feras, toi ? Tu n'as pas de bestiole, dit Hatsuharu  
- Je suis Dieu, ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi, répondit Akito assez glacée comme à son habitude, Bon…ah…Hatori ! J'imagine que vous aussi êtes arrivé à la même conclusion que nous, dans votre coin ?  
- Tout se passe en nous, dit Hatori.  
- Alors c'est bon. »_

_Hatori ne voyait rien à rajouter. Apparemment, il semblait que Tohru avait fait surtout en sorte de rendre Akito assez lucide et la motiver suffisamment pour qu'elle réfléchisse correctement et rapidement. En bref, elle pouvait tenir son rôle correctement.  
Shigure approcha alors lus discrètement d'Akito pour lui parler en toute discrétion.  
« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, maintenant, Akito ?dit-il sur son ton horriblement neutre.  
- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'auras qu'à aller te plaindre à la responsable, lança-t-elle piqué au vif.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre ou pour, mais tu sais ce qui arrivera si nous en venons à bout, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, et même si je ne le veux pas, j'ai fait assez de caprices pour en accepter un seul aux juunichis.  
- Tu viens de découvrir que tu es égoïste et égocentrique ? se moqua Shigure  
- Tohru a dit qu'il existait des liens plus puissants que la malédiction. Je veux voir si elle a raison. Sinon, je lui en voudrai à mort. »  
Shigure dévisagea assez surpris Akito, sans rien en montrer, et laissa Akito la quitter._

_[Pensées de Shigure]_

_La curiosité ?  
Tu fais confiance à Tohru ?  
Je suis content, Akito…  
Enfin, tu agis un peu par toi-même…  
Je vais te prouver que Tohru a raison…  
Et que tu as raison d'avoir confiance en elle…  
Parce que le lien qui me relie à toi…  
Ce lien-là qui m'est si cher…  
Tu verras à quel point il est puissant…  
Tout ça parce que c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi…  
Depuis si longtemps maintenant…  
Je t'aime, Akito…_

_Tous s'installèrent chacun dans un coin, sans se séparer ni reste trop près, afin de pouvoir faire ce travail sur soi sans être interféré par personne.  
Tous semblaient avoir compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, il fallait passer la théorie en pratique._

_« Croyez-vous qu'ils y arriveront ? demanda Kazuma tout bas à l'avatar-Tohru et aussi à Tohru maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là avec eux.  
- Je n'ai pas à me prononcer, Kazuma. Ils doivent y arriver, sinon ils n'y arriveront jamais. » répondit l'avatar.  
[Ayez confiance en eux, Kazuma-dono. Je crois en eux tous. Tout va bien, et tout ira mieux encore, vous verrez]  
« J'ai confiance en toi, Tohru. Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela. Tu es décidément une personne admirable » dit Kazuma le plus sincèrement du monde.  
Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'elle rougissait sans pour autant parler à nouveau._

_[Pensées de Kazuma]_

_C'est amusant de t'entendre dire « Kazuma-dono »  
Ma chère petite Tohru…  
C'est plutôt moi et les autres qui devraient t'appeler…  
« Tohru-dono »…  
Tu n'es vraiment pas commune._

_Et c'est ainsi que Kazuma, aidé des pouvoirs de l'avatar, Tohru et l'avatar lui-même se firent spectateurs des pensées et des évolutions des juunichis, en silence, attentifs comme deux juges et un témoin. _


	24. Chapter 23: L'homme et la Bête: Kagura

Chapitre 23 L'homme et la bête : cas de Kagura

_Pour la première fois, je ressens ta présence…  
Tu es le Sanglier, n'est-ce pas ?  
Celui de la Légende des Douze…  
Le tout dernier arrivé à la fête du Dieu…  
J'aimerai te parler, te voir et discuter avec toi.  
Permets-tu une telle rencontre dans nos esprits ?_

_**Je suis certes un animal, Kagura, mais je suis intelligent. Je connais ton but. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi hors de ton frêle petit corps.**_

Pas si faible que ça, puisqu'il semble vous plaire, mon corps ! s'exclama Kagura vexé avec sa force de caractère habituelle.

_**Petite gamine, j'ai hérité de bien des corps avant toi. Ne te prends pas plus que ce que tu es. Tu n'es qu'une enveloppe que je peux manipuler à ma guise, si je le voulais. Je pourrais te faire tuer, comme ça. Et tout le monde dira : « Oh !La pauvre et bête Kagura qui s'est tuée toute seule ! » Tu serais encore plus pitoyable, non ?**_

Et toi, as-tu besoin de me rabaisser ?

dit kagura furieuse au bord d'éclater_, Et puis d'abord, tu es un menteur ! Menteur, menteur, MENTEUR ! Parce que c'est pas notre malédiction d'être possédé, c'est vous qui êtes prisonniers de nous ! Si tu voulais quelqu'un de plus fort, tu aurais fait de moi une mort-née ! Tu ne peux et n'a jamais pu rien faire avec mon corps ! C'est toi, l'imbécile pitoyable, Sanglier !_

_**As-tu besoin de hurler ainsi ? Je te rappelle que je suis une divinité, et même toi mon hôte n'a pas à élever la voix contre moi !**_

Depuis quand t'essaies de m'engueuler ?! Tu as un caractère de cochon !

_**Je suis un cochon, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Et niveau caractère, t'es pas mieux !**_

Tu vas voir si j'ai un caractère de cochon, sale porc !

_**Es-tu idiote ? Tu ne peux me combattre, je suis en toi. Et je ne compte pas en sortir comme ça. Alors maintenant, abandonnes et fiches moi la paix. Et profites-en pour savoir pourquoi je suis là, ça te calmera, petite furie.**_

Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

Mais déjà, Le Sanglier ne répondait plus, et Kagura se retrouva toute seule dans son esprit. Elle trépigna un moment, cherchant à démolir ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais il n'y avait rien que le blanc infini de son esprit, rien qu'elle ne puisse casser pour se défouler.  
Kagura finit par abandonner de dépit, et s'assit, embrassant ses genoux de ses bras. Le Sanglier avait raison sur un point, elle devait se calmer et réfléchir.

Je…Je suis le Sanglier…  
C'est ce qu'on me dit de petite, depuis que je suis toute petite…Mais moi, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Papa et Maman ont toujours été gentils avec moi. Maman me prenait souvent dans ses bras pour me réconforter. C'est vraiment une Maman formidable, je suis chanceuse et heureuse de l'avoir pour Maman.  
J'ai toujours voulu aller dans les bras de Papa. Papa me sourit tout le temps. Il est gentil et ferme, comme tous les papas. Mais moi, je voulais que Papa me prenne aussi dans les bras pour me consoler.  
Un jour, je suis allé dans les bras de mon Papa. Et c'est la seule fois où il m'a grondé. C'est la seule fois où…où…j'ai eu peur qu'il me déteste…où j'ai cru qu'il me haïssait…Le petit Sanglier…Il voulait une fille, mon Papa, pas un Sanglier.  
J'ai vite compris. Papa m'aime en petite fille, et déteste le Sanglier. C'est pour ça que jamais il ne m'a pris dans les bras. Et que jamais il ne me prendra dans les bras…  
Mais depuis ce jour où j'ai vu l'horreur sur le visage de Papa, je me suis détesté. Je pensais être la plus horrible créature sur Terre. Même Maman n'arrivait plus à me consoler.  
Et j'ai rencontré le Chat. J'étais très heureuse de le rencontrer. Il dessinait des œufs aux plat, tout seul, dans le sable. Il avait l'air si triste et me paraissait si pitoyable…C'était quelqu'un qui, d'essence, était pire que moi…c'était rassurant, au début…Et Kyo était gentil…Et c'est quelqu'un que je peux prendre dans mes bras sans peur !  
Mais je ne penses jamais correctement…Je fais toujours les choses bêtement, sans me rendre compte…Petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais. J'avais déjà vu son autre forme, mais, j'étais décidée à l'accepter tout entier, sans peur ! Je me fichais de sa véritable apparence, puisque de toute façon il y a peu de chances pour que je la voies tout le temps. L'amour aveugle, comme on dit.  
Mais Kyo…ne m'aime pas. Petits, j'étais une grande sœur pour lui, et maintenant…je le gêne plus qu'autre chose…Il m'a clairement repoussé…et il avait raison…  
Kyo, tu as toujours eu raison. J'ai toujours été aveugle, et toi tu l'as toujours su…Tu l'as toujours su durant tout ce temps…Et tu m'a dit…merci…Je m'en veux, Kyo…Je t'aime…Mais c'est beaucoup trop tard maintenant, hein ? Maintenant que Tohru est dans ton cœur…Elle qui est si sincère et ne détourne pas les yeux…elle qui est si forte et courageuse, moi qui suis si lâche et faible !  
Pardon, Kyo…Pardon aussi, Tohru…je m'en veux de t'envier…Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Tohru, hein ?  
Toi qui a sacrifié ta vie pour lui et pour nous…Tu ne voudrais pas me voir ainsi…je voudrais te ressembler, Tohru ! Je…

_**Arrêtes tes jérémiades et gardes deux sous de fierté, bon sang !**_s'exclama soudain le Sanglier_**. Tes pleurs m'agacent, et ta déprime m'énerve. Alors écoutes-moi bien : Tohru est Tohru, et toi tu es Kagura. Chacune d'entre vous a des qualités et des défauts. Ne te compare à personne, tu n'es que toi. Et toi, tu n'es pas moins que les autres. Les gens du Sanglier sont des ambitieux, des forts et fiers. Des gens qui n'ont pas peur de foncer tête baissée. Tu es un Sanglier, tu as mes qualités. Vois ! Dès que je te laisse, tu pleures et déprimes. Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi il est vital pour nous de rester ensemble ici ? Je suis une partie de ta personnalité à part entière. Nous formons un équilibre dans ton esprit. Tu ne peux le nier, tu dois comprendre maintenant.**_

Mais, Sanglier, être deux dans un corps, fondre nos pensées ensemble pour notre personnalité commune, je ne veux pas de ça. Moi, je veux que nous aillons chacun nos corps. Je ne veux pas te chasser, mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux pour nous qu'on se sépare. Sinon, comment ferais-je pour prendre mon Papa dans les bras ? De quoi aurais-je l'air aux autres et aux générations futurs si je n'essaye même pas de récupérer mon corps ? Sanglier, toi aussi, tu as envie d'être libre de tes gestes, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'en ai envie, tu en as sûrement envie aussi. Mais je sais aussi que tu as peur, aussi peur que moi. Mais il est temps, Sanglier, de couper nos liens sans peur. Il est temps de te rappeler ce que c'est d'être soi-même dans son propre corps. Veux-tu m'aider ?

_**Retrouver mon corps ? L'usage de ce que je suis…Pourquoi pas. Fonçons tête baissée ensemble, Kagura !**__  
_  
_Oui !_


	25. Chapter 24 L'homme et la Bête: Ritsu

Chapitre 24 L'homme et la bête : cas de Ritsu

_Olalalalala !  
Mais on est tout seul maintenant…  
J'ai peur…pardon…mais j'ai peur tout seul…  
Et puis…Il fait si blanc ici…  
C'est triste…Je suis réellement tout seul ?  
Olalalalala ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Jusqu'à présent, les autres m'ont aidés…  
Mais moi, je ne suis pas bien intelligent…ni courageux…  
Ni fort de caractère ni rien du tout…  
Je ne sers vraiment à rien, moi…  
Et pourtant…  
Personne ne le fera à ma place, hein ?  
Que ferait Ayame ?  
Heu…mais je suis pas somme Ayame, moi…  
Rahhh ! Je suis vraiment pitoyable, moi…  
_  
Ritsu pleura silencieusement, déprimé à se dévaloriser de la sorte. Et c'est ainsi que dans l'espace blanc de l'esprit, il vit apparaître un grand singe doré, au maintien fort et fier, et l'attitude déterminé_._

_**N'as-tu pas fini de pleurer ?! **_s'exclama le Singe doré._**Tu n'as pas commencé que tu abandonnes…vraiment…pourquoi devais-je être dans un type comme toi ?! Je suis vraiment mal loti, moi…**_

Pardon de ne pas être digne de vous ! Pardon de vous gâcher la vie ! Pardon de ne pas être ce que vous désirez ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !Pard…

_**Mais arrêtes, bon sang !**_gronda le Singe en se redressant, menaçant, pour calmer Ritsu qui se tut, effrayé. Le Singe reprit alors sa pose, et parla d'une voix plus calme._**Nous avons vécu ensemble depuis longtemps, même si je suis une sorte de divinité, tu n'as pas à me tutoyer. Et puis, pourquoi t'excuser de la sorte ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi tu culpabilises tant pour rien.**_

Mais…c'est…c'est parce que je ne sers à rien. J'ai peur de tout…et je m'en veux encore plus car je gêne les autres…je ne fais que des bêtises…

_**Ecoute-moi bien, Ritsu. J'ai vécu en toi depuis toujours, comme tous les autres Singes avant toi. Sais-tu comment sont les gens nés sous le signe du Singe ?**_

Je le sais…on dit que se sont des gens forts et sûrs d'eux. Qu'ils n'ont peur de rien, ce sont des audacieux…des gens qui bougent beaucoup…Tu vois, je ne suis rien de tout cela…pardon de ne pas être un bon Singe, alors que tu es en moi…Pardon !

_**Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'est lassant. Tu es un Singe ! Je suis une partie de toi qui fait partie aussi de ta personnalité, mais toi, tu as toujours eu peur d'être ce que tu es. Cette peur est directement rattaché au fait que tu as peur qu'on découvre que tu te changes en animal. Ce n'est pas par honte, pourtant, que tu as peur de te montrer en singe. C'est parce que, depuis toujours, inconsciemment, c'est ce qui représente ta véritable personnalité que tu t'es toujours caché. C'est pour cela que tu regardes Ayame en idole.**__  
__**Tu t'es dit qu'Ayame avait la personnalité du Singe, et tu t'es dit qu'il n'en fallait pas deux. Voilà d'un côté une qualité que je n'ai pas, et que tu possèdes. Tu es humble, mais dans ton cas, c'en est presque un défaut.**_

Je ne suis pas humble, ce n'est pas, je pense…Ayame…Ayame a toujours eu ce dont j'avais envie, mais je ne peux pas être comme lui…Shigure dit a raison qu'il est hors catégorie de tout.

_**Pourtant, tu as simplement fixé Ayame dans une image, ce que tu es, en pensant que tu désirais devenir ainsi. En fait, inconsciemment, déjà, tu te conduis en Singe. Par exemple, tu te travestis non pour te rassurer, mais parce que c'est excentrique, audacieux pour un homme. C'est une action inconsciente de Singe.**_

Ah bon ? Alors ça veut dire que je peux être ce que je désire ? Mais…cela va gêner mon entourage…et…on va devoir à nouveau s'excuser à ma place…je ne veux déranger personne…

_**Tu crois qu'Ayame gêne quelqu'un ? Que quelqu'un s'excuse à sa place de sa conduite ? Il assume, simplement. Assumes ce que tu es, et je te garantis qu'il n'y a que comme cela que tu sera heureux, parce qu'ainsi tu seras toi-même.**_

Je…j'essayerai…

_**N'essaye pas, fais-le. Ainsi penser, c'est penser comme un Singe. Alors maintenant, dis ce que tu dois dire**__._

Je…je serai moi-même !

_**Voilà ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Maintenant que tu as compris, il est temps de se pencher sur le problème pour lequel tu es venu. La séparation, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Oui, mais…j'ignore complètement comment faire…Akito-san a dit qu'il fallait se réconcilier avec vous pour nous séparer ensemble. Sans rapport de force, et sans esquive non plus. Mais, je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire.

_**C'est pourtant simple, Ritsu. Très simple. Je voudrais que la malédiction s'arrête, parce que j'aime être maître de moi. Et tu as besoin de comprendre le bien que cela fait d'avoir un corps sans avoir peur d'être touché, ou de sentir quelque chose d'étranger à soi en soi. Si tu es là, c'est pour que tout ça se termine aussi. Il suffit simplement qu'on soit d'accord, et qu'on se sépare.**_

Cela ne semble pas si simple, Singe.

_**Nous le ferons, parce que nous sommes Singe, et que les Singes réussissent, sans second essai. Aies courage, aies l'audace ! Tu es Singe autant que moi.**_

Je…Oui, Singe, tu as raison. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai abattre. Je serai un vrai Singe, et je serai libre dans mon corps. On va réussir, Singe. Nous allons nous séparer ensemble. Je crois que j'ai compris, maintenant.

_**Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous, le Singe, Nous nous séparons en ce jour, quoiqu'il arrive !**_Mené par l'incroyable force que lui conférait le Singe, Ritsu commençait à ressentir cette force en lui, la force de faire ce qu'il a envie, la force de l'audace. Sa peur commença à changer pou laisser place à une détermination sans regret. Parce que maintenant, il ferait tout pour ne plus regretter. Il avait envie d'être enfin lui-même, plus de rêver à ce qu'il voudrait être. Le changement semblait enfin opérer.


	26. Chapter 25 L'homme et la Bête: Hiro

Chapitre 25 L'homme et la bête : cas de Hiro

_Bon, nous y voilà on dirait.  
Le Mouton, ramènes-toi, il faut qu'on cause !  
_  
Hiro était lui aussi dans l'espace blanc de l'esprit. Il avait invoqué sa bête maudite de cette manière, et il se prit ce qu'on appelle un gros blanc. Il s'en trouva vexé et finit par râler comme il savait si bien le faire, avant de se mettre à lancer des piques.

Remarque, c'est normal que tu sois peureux !  
Peureux face à un enfant, c'est pitoyable !  
Et puis, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu es maudit aussi.  
Et puis, peut-être que c'est la coutume des Moutons de pas se parler ?  
Tsss…je suis vraiment verni d'être sous le signe du Mouton.  
C'est vraiment pas le meilleur animal.

Mais Hiro restait sans aucune réponse. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il avait réussi à vexer ou mettre en colère sa bête, et il se rendait soudain compte qu'il était en train de s'énerver tout seul, à gaspiller sa salive pour rien. En fait, il finit même par se fatiguer tout seul à force de dire tout et n'importe quoi pour une réaction. Vexé à nouveau, et honteux d'avoir soudain insisté comme un gamin capricieux, encore une fois, il se tut et lui assit, s'assit au milieu de néant blanc.

J'en ai vraiment marre…  
Etre tout seul, comme ça…  
C'est humiliant…Kisa doit avoir peur…  
Mais là, personne ne nous aidera…  
Nous sommes des enfants, mais nous sommes à la même enseigne que les autres maudits…  
C'est triste, d'un côté…  
Mais, les autres…sont-ils aussi seuls dans ce blanc ?  
Suis-je le seul assez minable qu'on ne veuille même pas me parler ?  
Le Mouton…il me méprise, lui aussi ?  
Est-ce qu'il me trouve lâche et qu'il m'en veut ?  
Il était là aussi quand Kisa…par ma faute…  
Je suis un môme, moi ! Je ne savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça !  
Et je ne sais même pas quoi faire maintenant pour me racheter…

[ « Je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu seras un prince digne de Kisa »]

Et comment je fais, moi, Tohru, hein ?  
Comment je m'y prends pour être un prince ?  
Je ne suis même pas capable de parler à ma bête…!  
A cause de tout ça, je suis ridicule, maintenant…  
Je ne suis même pas capable…de comprendre…  
Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant !

_**Un enfant qui dit des choses blessantes, si blessantes qu'elles te blessent toi-même au même point que les autres, Hiro. Pourquoi continuer à te blesser de la sorte ?**_

Vous êtes…le Mouton ?

La Chèvre en réalité. Mais les maudits mâles se transforment en mouton, d'où ton appellation.

Hiro regardait la bête onirique devant lui. Une Chèvre plus grande que la normale, avec un pelage d'argent et des cornes d'or. Les yeux noirs et perçants donnaient l'impression à Hiro qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire._**Tu es vraiment une créature étrange,**_dit la Chèvre_, __**quand personne n'est là pour que tu le blesses, tu te blesses tout seul.**_

Mais…

_**Non, tu ne peux pas mentir à quelqu'un qui vit en toi et avec toi depuis ta naissance. Tu n'es pas le premier maudit que j'habite, tu sais.**_

Sous-entends-tu que je suis le plus minable et pitoyable des maudits de ton signe ? Ou alors c'est uniquement ton jugement de valeur qui fait que, comme je ne remplis pas tes critères, fait que je suis indigne de ta personne ? On appelle ça de la discrimination.

_**Et si c'était cela ? Si tu étais réellement le plus pitoyable, le plus ridicule de toutes les Chèvre et tous les Moutons que j'ai jamais possédé ? Peu m'importe ce que tu diras, je suis libre de ma pensée, tu ne pourras rien y changer. Comme cela, les mots que tu prononceras ne seront utiles qu'à te blesser, parce que tu te persuades de tes propres mots.**_

Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Et tu profites que tu es imposante sur un enfant comme moi, ce n'est pas juste !

_**Oui, c'est vrai, tu es un enfant. Un petit enfant qui fait des caprices en se comportant de la manière la plus odieuse possible en se rendant malheureux lui-même tout seul. Mais un enfant doit bien grandir un jour. Pas d'un coup, pas trop vite, mais il grandit, inexorablement. C'est bien de reconnaître que tu es un enfant, Hiro, mais tu as tort de vouloir te servir de cela. Et puis, tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Que toi aussi il faut que tu grandisses.**_

Mais, moi…j'ai jamais voulu rester enfant ! J'ai toujours voulu grandir vite, pour faire ce que je veux, et pour être assez fort un jour pour être…pour être…

_**Le prince de Kisa, je le sais,**_dit la Chèvre en le voyant confus_, __**Elle est pour toi ce qu'il y a de plus cher au monde. Mais toi, tu t'en veux encore pour ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour…**_

Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis d'en parler !

_**Le jour où tu n'as pas pu protéger Kisa d'Akito, alors que tu savais que c'était de ta faute, toi qui avait parlé de tes sentiments à Akito. Tu n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes.**_

S'il te plaît, tais-toi !

_**Tu vois, tu fuis encore. La seule chose qui t'empêche réellement d'être prince, c'est cette incapacité que tu as à ne pas réfléchir à ce que tu dis. C'est comme ça que tu as blessé beaucoup de gens, et que tu as même fait pleurer Kisa**__._

On est pas là pour parler de ça ! Je suis là pour…

_**Je refuse de t'aider tant que tu fuiras, jeune homme.**_

Jeune homme ?

répéta Hiro soudain très surpris._**Tu n'es plus un enfant, et tu commence à peine à devenir un homme, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te définir autrement.**_

Jeune homme…

murmura Hiro comme s'il se rendait compte d'une chose importante.  
_  
__**Un homme prend ses responsabilités, il agit en connaissance de cause. Un homme sait être un prince pour celle qu'il aime. Mais jamais, s'il veut rester prince, jamais il ne doit fuir et se détourner du chemin qu'il a choisi, sans assumer les conséquences de ses actes et de ses mots. C'est quelqu'un que tu peux être pour Kisa, Hiro. Tu peux réellement être son prince si tu agis sincèrement et avec prudence. Je ne te demande pas de changer ce que tu es, mais d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré. Le savais-tu, Hiro ? Les natifs de la Chèvre sont des gens capables de tout lorsqu'ils ont trouvé l'élu de leur cœur. Et tu l'as déjà trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?**_

J'aime Kisa de tout mon cœur, dit Hiro qui sentait qu'il pouvait tout dire sans rougir à la bête magnifique devant lui, je pourrai aller faire briller les étoiles à midi pour elle. Pour elle, je serais capable de changer. Quand elle est tout près de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, la garder pour moi tout seul et la faire sourire pour toujours.  
Mais, par ma faute, elle a été blessée…et je n'ai même pas pu la protéger. J'ai même été si lâche que je n'osais plus m'approcher d'elle…et quand nous avons pu rester ensemble de nouveau, j'ai eu si peur…j'ai si peur qu'elle m'en veuille si elle savait que tout était de ma faute !  
C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai détesté Tohru…elle qui avait su l'aider à lui rendre sa voix…elle qui avait guérie son cœur en grande partie…Tohru est si extraordinaire…j'ai eu peur qu'elle me la vole, alors qu'elle est une grande sœur pour elle…Et si Kisa l'aime, alors, je ne peux que l'accepter aussi…  
Je suis jaloux de Tohru…parce qu'elle a toujours été plus forte que moi ! Toujours plus gentille, toujours plus attentive à nous tous…et infiniment plus courageuse que nous tous réunis, nous les juunichis.  
Je voudrai être…aussi fort qu'elle, aussi courageux qu'elle. Pour Kisa, et aussi pour prouver que je peux être un prince digne d'elle !

_**Tu parles enfin comme je voulais l'entendre, Hiro. Tu commences à grandir pour de bon, on dirait. On dirait que comprends où je voulais en venir. Tu es une personne qui s'affecte par les mots, c'est étrange, mais tu obéis aux mots que tu prononces. Encourages-toi et tu deviendras prince. Mais surtout, plus jamais je ne veux t'entendre te rabaisser, et te blesser comme tu peux blesser avec tes mots.**_

J'ai compris, Chèvre, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Il est temps d'arrêter de rêver d'être, mais de le devenir pour de vrai. Ok. Je suis dorénavant le seul et unique prince de Kisa !

_**Maintenant, il est temps de nous allier, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Oui, nous allier pour nous séparer pour toujours.

_**C'est une bonne chose. Il y a longtemps que j'attends ce moment.**_

Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Oui, et je le retrouverai si je suis libre. Et toi, tu pourras être aussi libre avec Kisa.**_

Puisque c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous parlons, je vais dire un truc rare, alors garde ça en mémoire de moi, d'accord ?

_**Que veux-tu me dire ?**_

Merci beaucoup pour tout. Grâce à toi, je serai prince pour de bon maintenant.

La Chèvre semblait sourire, et ses yeux se firent chaleureux, sachant comme il était rare de voir Hiro dire merci à quelqu'un. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait fait quelque chose de bien pour lui avant de partir.


	27. Chapter 26 L'homme et la Bête: Ayame

Chapitre 26 L'homme et la bête : cas de Ayame

Ayame, quoique d'apparence totalement loufoque et excentrique jusque dans sa manière d'être, savait depuis longtemps se conduire en adulte quand la situation l'exigeait. C'est pourquoi, contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu penser de lui, Ayame ne se montra pas loufoque dans le blanc qui l'entourait, mais bien au contraire sérieux et posé.

Je ressemble à Hatori comme ça, se moquait-il de lui-même  
Shigure rirait bien, tiens !  
Et Yuki croirait que je joue la comédie…  
Ahhh…on est vite pris pour un excentrique quand on se laisse aller…  
Mais je préfère l'excentricité que je représente…  
Comme ça, je n'ai pas de ligne de conduite particulière à suivre…  
Je préfère suivre mon chemin et faire mes propres traces  
Et peu importe ce qu'on pense de moi, j'ai le mérite d'être moi-même quoi qu'il arrive !  
Même si, des fois, on se demande s'il n'aurait pas fallu montrer plus de sérieux.

_**Mon cher Ayame, hôte du Serpent, te voilà donc !**__  
__**Je me hâtais ta venue ici depuis longtemps.**_

Ah bon ? Cela signifie-t-il que vous aussi souhaitez la libération, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Voyons, Ayame, il est des choses parmi les bêtes maudites qui ne sont propres qu'à elles-mêmes, et non à leurs hôtes. **_

Cela signifie que vos histoires personnelles ne vous concernent pas, je suppose ?

_**Ayame, tu es malin. Comme tous ceux nés sous le signe du Serpent. Les natifs de mon année sont des malins, les symboles même de la sagesse. Tu dois le savoir, et tu as toujours su utiliser tant bien que mal tes dons naturels de Serpent jusqu'à présent, mais, malheureusement, cela n'a pas fait apaiser ta conscience, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Maître Serpent, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de ma conscience dont on est venu parler , aujourd'hui. C'est de la Séparation définitive, dans notre intérêt commun.

_**Ayame ! Ayame ! Ayame !soupira las le Serpent argenté en voyant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui ne s'éloignait pas de son but premier, Comme tu le sais maintenant, nous, les Bêtes du Zodiaque Chinois, avons nos histoires personnelles. Il se trouve que parmi les points auxquels nous nous sommes accordés est que, pour accepter quoi que ce soit de nôtre hôte, nous devions d'abord nous assurer que son âme est en paix. Cela, personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le dire. Les autres hôtes n'ont pas la chance d'être né Serpent, ils ne peuvent donc pas connaître ce que je suis en train de te dire. De toute façon, comme tu dois t'en douter, il y a vraiment peu de chance que tu ressortes d'ici avec le souvenir de tout ce que nous dirons.**_

Dans ce cas, pourquoi parler ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la parlote, et puis, en vivant en moi, tu dois me connaître déjà par cœur, mais comme vous le savez, le temps passe et je ne compte pas rester à la traîne. J'ai vu les enfants être capable de tout, comme cela, soudainement, et quelque chose en moi m'oblige à être aussi fort que le sont ces enfants. Je ne doute pas qu'ils sauront s'en sortir facilement, alors, je compte être aussi capable qu'eux et en terminer avec ce jugement le plus vite possible.

_**C'est assez drôle, tu as conscience du temps qui passe, malgré le fait que nous sommes prisonniers de cet espace de l'inconscient infini et blanc. Puisque que tu compte en finir rapidement, Ayame, pourquoi pas ? Mais es-tu seulement capable de soulager rapidement une conscience qui te turlupine depuis si longtemps. Depuis le jour où tu as fait du mal inconsciemment, et où tu as continué consciemment pour toi-même ? Es-tu réellement reposé dans ton esprit, Ayame ? Crois-tu que ton excentricité et ton caractère apparent est la seule solution pour oublier et faire oublier tes péchés ?**_

Je fais partie sans doute de ces gens qu'on croit incapable de prendre conscience de ses actes, n'est-ce pas, Serpent ? Puisque c'est une confession que tu souhaites entendre, alors je te la donne. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je n'aurai plus rien à me reprocher.  
Oui, je me sens affreusement coupable. C'est de ma faute si je me suis autant éloigné de mon frère. Je me suis lamentablement servi de lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée que je sacrifiais, pour mon unique profit. Mais petit à petit, j'ai voulu arriver à réparer ce que j'avais fait, combler le fossé que j'avais moi-même créé entre nous. Et…je pense avoir assez bien réussi. Grâce à Tohru, je pense. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes des frères. Yuki me parle, et vient même me voir de temps en temps. Il a mûri et moi aussi. Yuki…a toujours été un petit garçon faible…Ce n'est pas qu'il manquait de volonté, je pense…C'est uniquement parce qu'il se sentait le devoir d'obéir à nos parents. Si sa santé était si fragile, je pense que c'est à cause de sa fragilité mentale. Yuki n'a pas pu apprécier, jeune, le bonheur que peut être la famille. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, comme les autre maudits ou presque. C'était mon rôle d'être là pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais compris, et quand j'ai fini par comprendre ,c'était trop tard. Il était trop tard pour protéger mon petit frère contre ce qui lui faisait peur. Trop tard pour faire des bêtises ensemble. Trop tard pour lui faire découvrir ce que j'avais découvert à mes dépens. Il était trop tard pour que puisse m'interposer entre lui le danger, et trop tard pour partager des bonbons que j'aurai acheté en cachette pour notre plaisir. Je crois…qu'il n'y a pas plus grande peine en mon cœur…que celui d'avoir été un grand frère raté…un grand frère absent…à la période où en fait, nous avions autant besoin l'un de l'autre…comme des frères, de vrais frères unis par amour fraternel et non tout simplement par le sang des mêmes parents.  
Yuki a été, sans le savoir, le modèle même de ce que je craignais le plus au monde. J'ai compris que ce que je craignais le plus au monde, c'était d'être méprisé, puis effacé par le monde qui m'entoure. C'est sûrement à cause de cela qu'au départ, je suis devenu si « excentrique »comme tu aimes le dire, Serpent. C'est à la naissance de Yuki que j'ai vraiment commencé à tout me permettre. Je ne savais que j'allais l'écraser et tout gâcher ainsi ! Mais c'est fait, maintenant. Sans doute, plus rien ne sera changé. J'ai été un frère absent, mais maintenant, je suis là et il le sait, comme je le sais aussi. Yuki a été un enfant blessé, utilisé et affaibli, mais, même si je regrette de ne pas y être pour beaucoup, c'est grâce à Tohru qu'il a su, petit à petit, guérir et devenir fort. Tohru a apaisé son âme, petit à petit. Elle lui a appris à m'accepter, j'en suis sûr. Et même moi, qui n'ait pas pu parler souvent sérieusement avec elle, même moi, je me sentais guérir à ses côtés. Hatori a dit, a juste titre, qu'elle était un véritable médicament.  
Maintenant, je sais que je suis pardonné par mon frère. Mais plus je repense à cette entrevue avec Tohru, moins je comprends pourquoi…je ne suis pas tranquille…je ne vois pas ce que j'ai encore à me reprocher, Serpent. Pourquoi ? Que me manque-t-il alors que je crois avoir tout fait pour me faire pardonné ?

_**Ayame…cela est si simple pourtant. Comment te faire comprendre l'évidence même ? Les Serpents représentent la sagesse, ce sont souvent, effectivement, des gens malins. Mais il y a aussi une caractéristique qu'on oublie souvent, alors que, chez toi, cela se manifeste vivement. Il manque une seule et simple chose à ton âme pour être apaisé, tu as raison, mais es-tu seulement capable de reconnaître ce qui te fait défaut ?**_

La charade semblerait être de mise, Serpent, soupira Ayame. Mais sans doute est-ce à raison. Bien que j'ai le caractère d'un roi, je n'en ai pas pourtant les avantages !

_**Humour d'autodérision ?**_sourit le Serpent_, __**Ayame, quand tu commences à vouloir faire rire, c'est pour te cacher. Comme tu le sais, j'ai eu beaucoup d'hôtes, qui ont étés les Serpents de ta famille. Au savoir, il n'y a jamais eu deux Serpents identiques dans le caractère, ce qui est sans doute normal. Mais vous avez tous eu cette présence affirmé propre à chacun, plus accentué que les autres. Tu es marqué de façon à te faire remarquer, par exemple, Ayame. L'autre chose qui vous relie tous, c'est une peur qui serre vos cœurs et les emprisonnent. Une peur étrange que j'ai assez peine à comprendre, pourtant. Vous avez peur de la vanité. D'être vides, artificiels. Et pourtant, il n'y a jamais eu plus vrai que vous. Sans le savoir, en étant sous mon signe, vous êtes les plus sincères envers vous-même. Les Serpents sont incapables de se mentir à eux-même, autant qu'ils peuvent mentir à leur entourage habilement, et cacher ce qu'il y a au plus profond d'eux-mêmes à autrui d'une facilité déconcertante. Vous perdre vous-mêmes. Un concept que j'ai longtemps observé parmi mes hôtes. Cela t'aide-t-il à comprendre un peu ce qu'il te manque, Ayame ?**_

La peur…de nous perdre…

Ayame essayait de déduire ce que cela signifiait._  
La peur de se perdre soi-même ?  
L'honnêteté envers nous-même ?  
J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre…  
Que me manque-t-il ?  
En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport envers ça ?  
Ma peur à moi…  
C'est vrai…la personnalité…  
Je ne peux changer un caractère forgé depuis si longtemps maintenant…  
Je ne pourrais jamais être droit et fort comme Hatori…  
Ni sincère et doux comme Tohru…  
Bien que je ne puisse pas changer…  
Je me suis fait une raison…  
Il ne faut pas me perde entre ce que je suis…  
Et ce que j'aurai voulu être.  
Les circonstances…ce sont elles qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis.  
Alors je n'ai pas à essayer d'être autre chose…  
Il n'y en a même aucun intérêt, maintenant…  
Mais au moins, on m'a pardonné mes erreurs…  
Les erreurs que j'ai faites à cause de cela…  
Ce caractère qui est le mien maintenant…  
C'est ma solution que j'ai trouvé pour exister.  
On m'a pardonné les caprices que j'ai fait.  
Yuki m'a pardonné.  
Et Tohru m'a aidé, sans me forcer à changer.  
Si tout va aussi bien, pourquoi me sens-je aussi mal ?_

_**Il te manque simplement un pardon, tu ne crois pas, Ayame ? Bien qu'on t'ai pardonné ce que tu avais à te faire pardonner, il te manque simplement un pardon qui te travaille. Les Serpents sont très sensibles, cela se retransmet par cette facilité à ce transformer lorsqu'il fait trop chaud ou trop froid, mais ce n'est qu'un symbole de notre caractère.**_

De qui ? Qui dois-je aller voir pour être définitivement pardonné ? Toi ? Yuki ? Tohru ? Qui ?

_**Ayame, la seule personne qui ne t'a pas encore pardonner, c'est toi-même. Oui, tu as fait des erreurs enfant, tu as réparé ces erreurs, et tu as été pardonné par ton frère. Mais les reproches qu'il te reste, cette tranquillité que tu n'as pas, c'est parce que toi, tu ne t'ai pas pardonné d'avoir fait tout ça. Tes remords t'empêchent de te libérer. Ayame, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps, maintenant, d'oublier ce malheureux et hasardeux passé pour être enfin heureux dans le temps présent ?**_

Moi ? Alors…il ne manquait que moi ?  
Mais…se pardonner soi-même…  
Y ai-je droit ?  
Même si on me pardonne, ai-je réellement droit d'oublier ce que j'ai fait ?  
Est-il de mon devoir d'oublier les regrets du passé ?  
Serpent, penses-tu réellement que je puisse me pardonner sans peine ?

_**Ayame, petit et jeune Ayame…pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?**__  
__**Cela te permettrait sans doute le bonheur par la suite…**__  
__**Et même ouvrir des portes du passé que tu as oublié et qui, pourtant, pourrait t'être bénéfique. Tu n'as rien à regretter, Ayame. Parce que cela a fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui, et tu ne cesses de t'améliorer encore. Personne ne t'en voudra. Et puis, en un sens, tu en as le devoir, puisque tu as un but.**_

Un but…  
Le but d'être heureux avec ceux qui m'entourent…  
Le but d'être à la hauteur (royale) des autres…  
Aider à être libre…  
Après tout, pourquoi pas ?  
Puisqu'on m'a déjà pardonné…  
Le Serpent ne peut qu'avoir raison…  
Tout ira mieux…  
Tout ira mieux pour de bon !

_**Tu sembles avoir compris,**_sourit avec joie le serpent._  
__**Alors nous allons pouvoir commencer.**_

Commencer ?

_**Oui, commencer l'union de la Séparation. Ne croyez pas être les seuls à désirer cette libération, bien que certains d'entre nous s'en contente pourtant.**_

Soit…allons-y, Serpent.


End file.
